Har Dil jo pyaar karega
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: CONTAIN ALL COUPLE Dareya rajvi and Abhirika please peep through story you may enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**So now with new story tell me how is it?**

**Plot:Abhirika Purvi and Dareya are at mission at Delhi….Taarika and Daya are angry with Shreya due to giraftaar series….Here Rajat Sir has different role may be sab padh ke aapko samajh aa jaaye**

Shreya:Daya Sir mujhe aapse baat karni hain?

Daya:Mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni please Shreya jaao yahaan se….

Shreya:Daya Sir par meri baat important hain….

Daya:Shreya I said mujhe nahii sunna samjhi tum?

By these word Daya went …Shreya is standing silently….Suddenly a hand comes to her soulder…..She turns and wipes her tears as fast as she can….

Person:Tum ro rahii ho kahin Daya ne phir se kuch kaha to nahii usse to main abhi dekhta hoon?

Shreya holds the persons hand….

Shreya:Nahii Abhijeet Sir Daya Sir ne mujhe kuch nahii kaha vo main to bas aise hi aap tension mat lijiye….

Abhijeet:Par kab tak tumse naraaz rahega yeh to galat hain?

Shreya:Nahii Sir vo sahii hain aapko arrest karke jo maine galti ki hain uski sazza to milni hi chahiye…..Dr Taarika bhi de rahii hain ab inhe bhi dene do….

Suddenly a voice interrupts….

Person:Lekin yahaan Delhi mein bhi yeh kya baat hui?

Shreya:Purvi jagah badalne se baat nahii badalti hain galti merit hi sazza to milegi hi….

Purvi:But a buss ladke ka kya karegi?

Abhijeet:Kis ladke ka?

Purvi:Shreya ki mom ne Shreya ke liye ek ladka dekha hain vo yahii Delhi mein rehta hain aata hi hoga Shreya se milne ke liye vo bhi ek Cid officer hain and ab kya karenge hum….

Abhijeet:Ye to problem ho gayii Daya to abhi gusse mein hain usse baat karna bekaar hain ab kya kiya jaaye?

Shreya:Kuch nahii main uss ladke ko sab sach sach bata doongi…..Phir jo hoga dekha jaayega unke parents ko unke udhaari ke paise chahiye na….De doongi lekin main shaadi nahii karoongi….

Abhijeet:Nahii Shreya I know tumhari family ki haalat abhi theek nahii hain humein aisa koi kadam nahii uthaana chahiye….

Purvi:To Sir ab hum kya kare?

Abhijeet:Main kuch sochta hoon tum tension mat lo Shreya…

Shreya:Thanks Sir….

Abhijeet went from there and saw Taarika standing…..Taarika is at red saree…..Abhijeet is tunned to see her….

Taarika:Kya hua Abhijeet bilkul mast lag rahii hoon na main?

Abhijeet:Mast aap to mujhe humesha hi khoobsurat lagti hain Taarika ji….

Taarika smiles…

Taarika:To Abhijeet chalo ghumne vaise bhi sirf 2 hafte ke mission ke liye aaye hain hum….Aur aaj ka din free hain please chalo na kahin ghumenge phirenge please chalo na….

Abhijeet:Haan haan kyun nahii challenge lekin aaj nahii?

Taarika:Aaj nahii se kya matlab hain tumhara haan hum do haft eke liye aaye hain zindagi bhar ke liye nahii….

Abhijeet:Haan main jaanta hoon Taarika ji lekin vo mujhe Daya se baat karni hain….

Taarika:To phone mein kar lena Daya kahaan bhaaga jaa raha hain…

Abhijeet:Lekin vo Shreya ke baare mein hain…

Taarika loose her grip….

Taarika:Phir se Shreya Abhijeet tum mujhse zyada uss Shreya kea age piche ghumte rehte ho…..

Abhijeet:Taarika aisa nahii hain main tumse zyada usse ahmiyat nahii deta but please uski maa uske liye ladka dekh rahii hain aur agar uski shaadi ho gayii to Daya ka kya hoga?

Taarika:Har baar jab main khush hoti hoon tab yeh Shreya beech mein aa jaati hain meri khushiyon pe graham ban ke….

Someone interrupts…

Person:Dr Taarika Shreya ne kab aapke saath kuch galat kiya haan aap bhi na?

Taarika:Purvi please ab tum apni friend ki tarafdaari mat shuru karo?

Purvi:Main tarafdaari nahii kar rahii hoon par aap Shreya se kuch zyada hi gussa hain Abhijeet ko arrest karne mein uski galti nahii thi vo to Dcp sir ne….

Taarika:Shreya Shreya Shreya

Voice:Excuse me kya aapka naam Shreya hain?

Purvi turns and saw a well built man standing infront of her…..

Person:Ji main Rajat vo aapki mom ne baat to ki hogi….

As soon Purvi say anything Abhijeet interrupts…

Abhijeet:To tum ho Rajat arre aao aao….Haan haan yahii hain aapki Shreya….

Purvi stunned looks towards him….

Rajat:Ji main Senior Inspector Rajat Cid Delhi se….

Abhijeet:Main Senior Inspector Abhijeet Cid Mumbai se nice to meet you ….Shreya Rajat tumse pehle nahii mila kya?

Rajat:Nahii nahii main nahii mila vaise aapse milke acha laga….

Purvi:Same here Sir….

Abhijeet:Kya apne Pati ko Sir bulaaogi….

Taarika:Pati….Kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet….

Rajat:Arre hone waala Pati vaise aapki biwi mazzak acha karti hain…

This is time of Purvi and she does'nt want to miss it….

Purvi:Ji kyun nahiii Taarika ji bilkul apne pati ki tarah abhut mazzak karti hain….

Abhijeet starts coughing this time…..Suddenly a well built hand comes to his soulder….

Person:Boss sambhal ke kya karte ho?

Person2:Ye lijiye Daya Sir Paani dijiye theek ho jaayega….

Daya:Lo boss….

Rajat:Ab aap theek hain Abhijeet Sir….

Abhijeet:Haan haan kyun nahii…

Person2:Vaise aapkee tareef….

Rajat:Ji main Senior Inspector Rajat Delhi se yahaan Shreya se milne aaya tha(Pointing towards Purvi

Person2:Kya mujhse?

Rajat:Ji?

Shreya:Vo mera matlab hain ki?

Abhijeet:Hahaha kya Purvi(Looking towards Shreya) acha mazzak karti ho Shreya to yeh hain…..Rajat yeh Purvi Shreya best friends hain issliye yeh sab hota rehta hain I think you may understand….

Rajat:Haan haan kyun nahii vaise aap log aaj kahin baahar nahii challenge?

Daya:Koi mujhe bataayega ho kya raha hain?

Shreya:Phir mujhe bhi batana?

Purvi:Purvi(Looking towards Shreya)Ab chup bhi kar….

Shreya:Par main vo….

Rajat:Aap apni wife ko baahar ghumaayenge nahii…

Dareya:Wife Abhijeet/ Sir ki?

Taarika:Haan tumhe koi problem hain Purvi(saying to Shreya)Vaise tum khud ek problem ho?

Abhijeet:Kyun nahii abhi chalet hain thori derr mein?

Rajat:Ok to aap taiyaar hoiye phir challenge?

Everyone went for dressing….

**So end this chapter I know too small but agar review aaye to hi continue karoongi I promise….And haan main saare couples ko baraabar dikhaaoongi not only Dareya but still agar aisa hua please point out kariyega please….**

**To kya hain story mein kab maaf karenge Taarika aur Daya Shreya ko?Kya hoga ab Purvi ka?Kya maze aayenge Abhirika ke couple hone ka sunne mein jaanne ke liye wait for next chapter…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter may be aapko yeh chapter bhi pasand aaye….Agar koi spelling mistake hain to I am sorry for that now bahut bakwaas ho gayii go through your chapter and enjoy it….**

After dressing up everyone comes to hall where Rajat is waiting for them…..At first Shreya reaches there saw Rajat standing….

Shreya:Ji aap kya soch rahe hain?

Rajat:Ji kuch nahii main to bas aise hi….Vaise aapse ek baat poochoon…

Shreya:Ji poochiye…

Rajat:Means aap Shreyaji ki achi dost hain to aapko to pata hi hoga ki vo mere baare mein kya sochti hain means ki unhone aapko kuch bataya to hoga hi…

Shreya:Ji haan main jaanti hoon aapke baare mein…

Rajat:Vo main Shreya ji se kuch baatein karna chaahta hoon unki misunderstanding clear karna chaahta hoon kya aap meri madad karengi….

Shreya POV:Isse konsi meri misunderstanding clear karni hain help maang raha hain manna to nahii kar sakti….

Shreya:Ji kyun nahii zaroor…..

Rajat:To aajse hum dost….

Shreya smiles and shakes hands with him…..Same time Daya cames from stares he saw Rajat and Shreya shaking hand and feels jealous…

Daya POV:Ye Shreya Rajat se kuch zyada hi chipki rehti hain par mujhe kya vaise bhi isne jo kiya hain main isse maaf nahii kar sakta…

Meanwhile Rajat notices Daya standing….

Rajat:Daya Sir aap aa gaye baaki sab kahaan hain abhi tak aaye nahii…

Daya:Aate hi honge 5-10 minute mein….Vaise aapko dekh ke nahii lagta ki aap bore hue honge…(He saw towards Shreya)

Shreya sees towards him….Her smile just goes from there…

Shreya:Main dekh ke aati hoon late kyun ho raha hain….Excuse me…

Shreya comes to girls room as she enters to room she is shocked to see the scenario…

Shreya:Ye kya hain Purvi?

Purvi:Kya kya hain haan

Shreya:Yaar tune saare kapde kyun faila diye haan abhi maiun sab theek kar ke gayii thi phir se sab theek karoon…

Purvi:Haan vo meri watch kho gayii thi to dhoond rahii thi…

Shreya:Aise….

Purvi:Shreya main apne kaam aise hi karti hoon and tu tension kyun le rahii hain meri yahii aadte uss khadoos akdoo Rajat ko teri life se durr kar degi…

Shreya:Purvi please yaar ye naatak mujhe sahii nahii lag raha please yaar hum Rajat ko sab batta dete hain tujhe nahii pata kabhi kabhi choti choti baat bahut badh jaati hain…

Purvi:Shreya chill yaar sab theek ho jaayega and tu dekhti jaa sirf 5 din mein main uss Rajat ka kya haal karti hoon phir tujhse kya kissi se shaadi ke sapne nahii dekhega…

Shreya:Mujhe aisa nahii lagta…

Purvi:Lag jaayega tension mat le main hoon to kya gam hain…

Shreya:Yeh mera sabse bada gam hain…

Purvi:What?Kya kaha tune

Shreya:Kuch nahii yaar….Aise hi acha jaa ke Dr Taarika aur Abhijeet Sir ko bhi bulaa le sab intezaar kar rahhe hain…

Purvi:Ji zaroor jo hokum mere aaka…

Purvi went…

Shreya POV:Bas bhagwaan kare humara naatak kissi ko dukh na de…

At boys room…Abhijeet came out dressed he even not noticed that Taarika is at his room and flung his towel and moves to take his shirt as he turns he saw Taarika standing there…

Abhijeet:Taarika tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho?

Taarika:Ab apne Pati ke paas aayi hoon tumhe kyun jalan ho rahi hain…haan

Abhijeet:Pati what nonsense Taarika tum jaao yahaan se kissi ne dekh liya to….

Taarika:To dekhne do main kissi se nahii darti…

Abhijeet:Taarika ye kya bachpana hain….

Taarika:Ye bachpana nahii jaan mohabbat kehte hain isse tumhe nahii pata….

Abhijeet:Mohabbat….Taarika kya keh rahi ho aaj tum pakka pagal ho gayii ho meri shirt kahaan hain…

He goes and takes his shirt and starts wearing it….Suddenly Taarika comes and hugs him from backside…

Abhijeet:Taarika kya kar rahii ho?

Taarika:Pyaar…

Abhijeet(naughty mood):Acha to tum pyaar kar rahi ho to badle mein mujhe bhi kuch karna chahiye….

He bends in order to kiss at her cheek….Taarika pushes him…

Taarika:Nahii itna pyaar nahii karna mujhe…

She tries to go but Abhijeet holds her wrist and pulls her at his side…She gets shivers at his touch….He tries to kiss but meantime Purvi opens the door…She turns by seeing them at that condition..

Purvi(Coughs):Vo sab niche bulla rahe hain…

Abhirika seperates….

Abhijeet:Acha haan vo hum bas aa hi rahe hain…

Purvi smiles and starts coming downstairs….Taarika moves with her…

Purvi:Vaise sorry Taarika tumhare romance mein baadha daalne ke liye….

Taarika:Hahaha bahut mazzak sujh raha hain…Vo to Abhijeet ki shirt ka button tut gaya tha to main laga rahii thi…

Purvi:Ab jhoot mat bol haan its ok main kissi ko nahii bataungi…

Taarika:Purvi ki bachi teri to…

Purvi runs and just goes behind Shreya….Taarika sees Shreya and stops her hand….Purvi goes from there…

Taarika:Sorry vo main Purvi ko…

Shreya:Purvi ko uski galti ki sazza de rahi thi to mujhe kyun nahii deti meri gati ki haan Dr Taarika kya meri galti ki sazza bhi nahii di jaa sakti…

Taarika:Shreya please galti ki….Tumhe pachtava hain tumhari galti ka haan tumne jo kya uska…Abhijeet ko sabke saamne kahin na kahin tumhare kaaran insult jhelni padhi and you think main tumhe maaf….Just leave this topic now….

Taarika moves from there…Now everyone reaches to hall…

Rajat:To ab hum chale…

Purvi:Chaliye na mujhse kyun pooch rahe hain jaise main nahii boloongi to challenge nahii…

Rajat:Aapke parents ne nahii bataaya tha ki aap itni rude hain…

Purvi:Ab pata chal gaya happy ab chale…

Rajvi , Dareya and Abhirika comes to mall…

Rajat:Sir ye yahaan ka sabse bada mall hain aap log bahut enjoy karenge yahaan hope so…

Purvi:Looks interesting…

Rajat:Yaa it is but not more than you…

Purvi looks towards him and turns her eyes…

Taarika:Abhijeet chalo koi film dekhte hain…

Abhijeet:Yaa ye acha rahega…

Daya:Arre tumhe Taarika ki konsi baat gandi hi lagti hain joy eh acha rahega comment kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet:Tujhe to main baad mein dekhoonga…

Daya:Haan abhi dekhne ke liye Taarika ji jo hain…

Abhirika blushes…

Rajat:Sir main ticket le aata hoon…

Daya:Main popcorn le ke aata hoon…

Abhijeet:Haan jaa bhukkar jaa aur kaam bhi kahaan hain tujhe?

Daya went to take popcorn…

Purvi:Tune mon vrat rakha hain…

Shreya:Nahii to kyun?

Purvi:to itni shaant shaant kyun khari hain behan ab kya shubh mahoorat nikaaloon jab aap apne itne bade se muh se do shabd nikaalengi…

Shreya:Nahii yaar par kya baat karoon vaise hi mere kaaran kitna kuch ho raha yahaan pehle Taarika ji phir Daya aura b tub hi…

Purvi:Oye madam main tere kaaran koi problem mein nahii hoon tension mat le jaa mere liye juice le aa…Film dekhte waqt mujhe aadat hain…

Shreya:Tu khud kyun nahii chali jaati?

Purvi:Arre yaar mera purse main bhool gayii please yaar mere liye itna bhi nahii karegi tu?

Shreya:Acha ab nautanki band kar main laati hoon…

Shreya went to take juice…Here Daya gets a call and comes to main stall centre as they both are seeing at different direction…The got colloid…Daya puts all the popcorn at her face…She disbalances and Daya also disbalances while balancing her both comes to floor….Shreya is at bottom Daya at top…

Shreya holds his shirt tightly…Daya puts his hand at bottom of her head so that she would not get any pain…

Shreya:Hey bhagwaan main mar jaaungi….

Daya:Shreya aankhen kholo…

Shreya:aah mujhe bahut dard ho rahaa hain…Aise to main pakka mar jaaungi…

Daya: Shreya meri taraf dekho kuch nahii hua hain everything is fine…

Shreya:Nahii Sir vo mujhe dukh raha hain…

Daya:Shreya please…

Shreya opens her eyes…Dareya cute eyelock…Shreya has tears at her eyes….Daya wipes those tears…

**Dil se dil ka rishta juda**

**Pal do pal mein mitta nahii **

**bandhan dilo ka tutta nahi**

They hear voice of everyone laughing….And hence Dareya stands Shreya starts falling once more Daya holds her..

Daya:Sambhalke Shreya…

Shreya holds his hand tightly…one more a cute eyelock..

**Tere dil ka mere dil se rishta purana hai**

**inn aankhon se har aansoo mujhko churaana hain**

**Mujhko churaana hain **

Daya:Tum theek ho?...Vise theek hi hogi sab kuch bigaar kar…

Shreya:What do you mean sab kuch bigaar ke meri wajah se pop corn girre dekhke aap nahii chal rahe the Sir?

Daya:Matlab ek to chori upar se Seena chori galti ki hain Sorry bologi to bhi theek hain chilla rahii ho?

Shreya:Jab maine galti hi nahii ki to sorry my foot…

Daya:Tumhe tu tumhaari galtiyon ko chupaane ka prize milna chahiye…

Shreya:Aur aapko unhe highlight karne ka…

Rajat runs to their direction…

Rajat:Kya hua Daya Sir aur Purvi(Shreya) ji aap theek hain…

Rajat puts his hand at Shreya's soulder in order to hold her….Daya holds Shreya hand more tightly and pulls her towards himself…

Daya:Haan Purvi thee hain tum popcorn le kea a jaao…

Shreya:Rukiye Rajat Sir main bhi chalti hoon…

Rajat:Nahii main chala jaaonga..

Shreya:Phir bhi…

Daya:Jab vo bol raha hain vo chala jaayega to tum jhaasi ki rani kyun ban rahii ho…

Rajat went…Shreya looks towards Daya…

Shreya:Ye kya tha?

Daya:Kya kyat ha chalo ab vaise bhi main tumse baat nahii kar raha hoon issliye bas shaanti se chalo…

Shreya:Aap mere samajh mein kabhi nahii aayenge…

Purvi runs to their direction…

Purvi:Shreya mera juice…

Shreya:Shit main to bhool gayii please yaar jaa ke Rajat se bol de please….

Purvi:Nahii mujhe nahii chahiye main uss khadoos ke paas kyun jaaon?

Shreya:Purvi please…Mere liye…

Purvi:Ok ….As she is going….

Shreya:Purvi please larna mat Rajat se vo acha larka hain…

Daya POV:Haan bas ab Rajat hi acha hain abhi tak to yeh bhi samajh nahii aaya ki vo Purvi ko Shreya kyun samajhta hain Boss se poochta hoon…

Purvi runs to Rajat's place…

Purvi:Juice le lena…

Rajat:What?Kyun main kyun loon…

Purvi:Kyon ki main keh rahii hoon na issliye aur konsa reason chahiye tumhe?

Rajat:Main kyun loon jaao khud le lo vaise tum se meetha to bola jaata nahii hain…

Purvi:Jaise tum meetha bolte ho haan yahaan aake kitni problem create kar di hain and bol to aise rahe ho jaise bahut acha kaam kara hain…

Rajat:One minute maine kya problem ki hain haan tum khud ek problem ho samajh nahii aa raha mom ne tumhe mere kyun chuna baaki larkiyan marr gayii thi kya?

Purvi:No no baaki larkiyan zinda rahe issliye mujhe dhoonda hain ab chup chap juice lo aur mere piche piche aao zyada shor karo mat please mujhe noise pollution pasand nahii…

Rajat:Same here chalo aa raha hoon…

Purvi comes there…Here Abhirika standing there…

Abhijeet:Vaise Taarika ji aap chahe to hum apna vo romance yahaan continue kar sakte hain…

Taarika(Blushes):Nahii nahii koi khaas zaroorat nahii hain…

Just then Abhijeet saw Shreya Daya coming holding each other hand…

Abhijeet:Vo dekhiye aa gaye humare love birds…

Taarika turns and saw Daya and Shreya together….

Daya:Boss ye sab kya chal raha hain?Vo Rajat Shreya ko Purvi kyun bol raha hain haan bataao na kya chal raha hain yeh sab…

Taarika:Kyun Daya poore raaste jiska haath thaama tha usne kuch nahii bataya tumhe….

Daya:Taarika Shreya girr gayii thi issliye main usse support kar raha tha…

Taarika:Daya seedhe bolo na ki tumhare liye tumhaare dost se zyada important Shreya hain…

Daya:Taarika aisa nahii hain main aisa soch bhi nahii sakta Abhijeet se zyada important mere liye koi nahii I promise…

Abhijeet:Daya kya bola ja raha hain…Aur Taarika abhi tum gusse mein ho please abhi tum kuch na bolo to acha hain…Aur Rajat…

Taarika:Rajat Shreya ka mangetar hain uski maa ne usse uske liye pasand kiya hain lekin vo usse pasand nahii karti issliye tumhare iss bade dil waale dost ne bechaari Purvi ko phassa diya hain iss plan mein….

Daya:What?Lekin Shreya tumne to mujhe kuch bataya hi nahii….

Shreya:Sir main aapko bataana chaahti thi lekin shayad aapke paas time hi nahii tha to maine nahii bola…

Daya:Shreya tumhaari ek chupi ne yeh sab create kar diya hain ab ek saath naa jaane kitni zindagi barbaad hongi….

Abhijeet:Tu uspe kyun chila raha hain usne to tujhe batana chaha tha lekin tu hi sunn nahi raha tha to usme uski kya galti hain…

Taarika:Haan uski galti hi kahaan hoti hain …..Abhijeet hum hi dono pagal hain jo tumhaare baare mein sochte hain…

Abhijeet:Taarika mera vo matlab tha I am sorry…

Taarika went from there having tears in her eyes…Abhijeet follows her….Daya comes to Shreya….

Daya holds her hand tightly…

Daya:Agar tumhare kaaran mere doston ki life mein uch bhi galat hua to main tumhe nahii chodunga Shreya be careful…

Shreya:Daya Sir meri baat…

Daya went from there….Purvi sees all this from direction…

Purvi POV:Iss master ke yahaan aane se to problems aur badh gayii hain ab main kya karoon kaise apne doston ko ek karoon kaise?

**So end this chapter here….please tell me how was it?And yeh bhi ki maine kahin kissi couple ke saath naainsaafi to nahii ki ….Please review yaar…**

**To aage kya hoga kya Purvi Rajat ko apne se durr kar paayegi?Kya Daya aur Taarika Shreya ko maaf karenge?Kya Rajat sachaai tak pahunchega kya Abhijeet Taarika ko manna paayega?Jaanne ke liye DO REVIEW jitney jaldi I will get review I will post next chapter according to it…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing yaar thanks to each person….Sorry for spelling mistakes….**

**Now next chapter:**

After sometime Rajat came everyone went to see movie….It is horror movie Purvi and Rajat sits together and same as Abhirika so Dareya had no other option to sit with each other….

At Abhirika side…

Abhijeet:Taarika ab maaf bhi kar do na kab tak gussa rahogi?

Taarika:Tumhe kahaan farq padhta hain main tumhare liye Shreya pe chila rahii hoon aur tum ho ki mujh pe hi chilaate rehte ho too bad…

Abhijeet:To kyun chilla rahii ho ab apna gussa thook do na Shreya ne itni baar sorry bola na…

Taarika:Par Abhijeet….

Abhijeet:Acha mere khaatir bas tum dono ek dusre se baat kar lo shayad sab kuch theek ho jaaye….

Taarika:Ok for you…Main ek baar baat karoongi…

Abhijeet:Promise…

Taarika:Promise….

Abhijeet:Ye hui na baat…

And Abhirika hugs each other and enjoys the film…

At Dareya side…

Shreya is seated with Daya…At other side a young boy is seated who is constantly looking towards her…

Boy:Aap ko horror films achi lagti hain?

Shreya:Ji haan kyun?

Boy:Ji mujhe to bahut darr lagta hain aur darr ke mare main to saamne waale ka haath pakad leta hoon…

Shreya looks towards other side….At meantime Boy takes advantage of her and holds her hand…Shreya who is feeling bad due to this tries to jerk her hand…Daya looks towards the boy…

Daya:Shreya idhar baith jaao…

Shreya:Nahii Daya sir main theek hoon…

Daya:Tumhe sunaai nahii deta main keh raha hoon na to idhar baitho…

Shreya sits at Daya's place…Daya holds her hand and then starts seeing movie…

Shreya POV:Daya Sir kab tak gussa rehna ka naatak karenge jab aap mujhse gussa reh hi nahii sakte to kyun naatak kar rahe hain Sir…

After seeing movie everyone comes to eat lunch…Abhirika went to enjoy there lunch at other side hence Dareya and Rajvi are seated…

Rajat:To Purvi(to Shreya)ji aapko movie kaisi lagi?

Shreya:Achi thi mujhe to horror films pasand hain…

Rajat:Haan Mummy ne kaha tha ki Shreya ko bhi horror films pasand hain lekin yahaan par koi hain jo andhere aise darr raha tha jaise usse sab chod ke chale jaayenge…

Dareya looks towards Purvi who has tears at her eyes…Purvi goes from there Rajat notice those tears…Shreya is about to go…

Rajat:Mujhe lagta hain main kuch zyada bol gaya aapko theek lage to main jaake Shreya se baat karoon…

Shreya:Haan par please araam se…

Rajat:Ji main khayaal rakhoonga…

By these words Rajat went…

Shreya:Sab meri wajah se mujhe horror films pasand hain lekin Purvi ko to…

Daya:Iss problem ka end karna hi hoga kuch bhi kar ke iss Rajat ko yahaan se hataao nahii to bechaari Purvi tumhare kaaran…

Shreya:Mere kaaran means maine kisi ko nahii kaha tha yeh naatak karne ko aur jahaan tak iss naatak ko end karne ki baat hain main aaj sham ko Rajat ko sab bata doongi….

Daya:Yahii theek rahega…

Here Rajat went to Purvi…She is crying…Rajat holds her wrist…

Rajat:Shreya meri baat suno?

Purvi:Kyun aaye hain aap yahaan haan jaaiye yahaan se sorry meri wajah se aapko chot lagii na main jaa rahii hoon…

Rajat:Shreya mera vo matlab nahii tha main to mazzak kar raha tha…

Purvi:Aapka mazzak kab kisse dard pahunchata hain yeh aapko samajh nahii aata haan darr lagta hain mujhe ki koi mujhe chod dega kyonki kabhi kisi ne mujhe nahii apnaya…

And she starts crying…Rajat just hugs her in order to console her…

Rajat:I am sorry I promise main aaj ke baad aisi baat nahii boloonga please maaf kar do…And tum bahut special ho aur tumhe koi chod ke nahii jayega…

Voice:Sahii keh rahaa hain Rajat…

Purvi:Abhijeet Sir aap…

Abhijeet:Kyun main yahaan nahii aa sakta…

Taarika:Aur dukhi hone ki zaroorat nahii hain hum hain na aapke saath to yeh socho bhi mat…

Shreya:Aur nahii to kya aur jab tak main hoon tab tak I promise tumhe kabhi akela mehsus nahii hoga…

Purvi goes and hugs Shreya…

Purvi:Tu to hai hi meri bestest friend…

Shreya:Acha acha bahut maska ab hotel chale…

Rajat:Aise kaise?

Daya:Kya matlab…

Rajat:Mera matlab hain ki Sir agar hum ghumne nikle hi hain to saari jagah enjoy karni chahiye na Sir andar ek special game hone waala hain saare couples ke liye to if you don't mind to hum vahaan chale…

Purvi POV:Yeh sahii rahega isse shayad daya sir aur Shreya ek dusre ke liye time mile…chalo iss ghochu ne kuch help to ki meri…

Purvi:Haan kyun nahii Rajat Sir chalet hain vaise bhi Abhijet Sir aur unki wife ko thora time mil jaayega…

Taarika:Haan matlab kya kaha tumne Purvi?

Taarika bits her tongue and sees Rajat looking towards her…

Shreya:Arre Taarika maine kaha chalo na andar chalet khoob enjoy karenge…

Taarika smiles…

Taarika:Haan kyun nahii Purvi chal…

They both hold each other hand and enter to room…

Taarika:Thanks…Lekin iska matlab yeh nahii ki maine tumhe maaf kar diya hain…But still help ke liye thanks…

Shreya:Thanks to mujhe bolna chahiye yeh sab aap mere liye hi to kar rahii hain…

Taarika:Main tumhaare liye nahii Abhijeet ke liye kar rahii hoon…

Daya(to Abhijeet):Inn dono ke beech sab theek ho gaya kya?

Abhijeet:Mujhe kya pata lag to raha hain vaise inn dono ke beech theek ho yaa nahii usse zyada important hain kit ere aur Shreya ke beech sab theek ho jaaye…

Daya:Andar chale boss…

And they moved to room as Rajat is going to enter Purvi hold his hand…

Purvi:Dekho mujhe tumhaari help chahiye…

Rajat:I know Purvi aur daya sir ko ek karne mein I will try…

Purvi:Tumhe kaise pata?

Rajat:Main bevkoof nahii hoon dikhta hain mujhe tum chinta mat karo I will try to help you…

By these words Rajat went to room…

Purvi POV;Yeh akdoo itna bhi buraa nahii hain I think isse sach bata dena chahiye nahii phir sach jaan ke isne apna iraada badal diya to rehne de to Purvi jo jaisa chal raha hain vaise chalne de ek baar sab theek ho jaaye phir bata doongi…

Now she also comes to room…

Rajat:Sir aap log yahaan sach mein enjoy karenge…

Abhijeet:Vo to lag hi raha hain…

A man at stage comes and makes an announcement…

Man:Aaj hum logon ne saare couples ke liye ek special dance performance hain paper dance performance….Saare couples apne partner ke saath khare ho jaaye…

These words are just thundersome for Dareya as they are standing together hence they have to dance together….Trio couples Rajvi , Dareya and Abhirika stands together and starts dancing…

Here at Abhirika side…Abhijeet request Taarika to accompany him…He holds her hand and waist by other hand and starts dancing….

Abhijeet**:**_**Pehle kabhi na humne kaha  
Lo aaj sanam ye kahte hain**_

Here Daya holds Shreya's hand and unwillingly starts dancing….

Daya:_**Pehle kabhi na humne kaha  
Lo aaj sanam ye kahte hain**_  
Rajat holds Purvi hand as she does'nt want to dance with her she starts moving…But then he holds her by waist she shivers on his touch…

Rajat:_**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**_  
Purvi:_**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**_

Half of the paper is fold…

Taarika lost at Abhijeet eyes….Directly looking at his eyes holds him by her arms…

Taarika:_**Pehle kabhi na humne kaha  
Lo aaj sanam ye kahte hain**_  
Shreya saw at Daya's eyes and she can see the pain may be she had given to him she is not able to look directly on his eyes turns her gaze and observe someone at other side of mall and leaves Daya's hand….

Song at backside…

_**Pehle kabhi na humne kaha  
Lo aaj sanam ye kahte hain**_

That's how Daya is standing there where as Shreya moves out of that room…Daya looks here and there and then follows her…Song is still running…  
_**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain  
Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**_

Once more paper is fold…Rajat loking directly at Purv's eyes and Purvi first time lost him did'nt notice that her best buddy are gone from stage…Purvi holds both of his hand tightly…

Rajat:_**Sach ho gayi dua apna milan hua  
Ab na kabhi rahna juda  
**_Purvi:_**Milke chalo wada karo  
Chhup jau aankho mein**_  
Purvi's leg tilts and she fells at Rajat arms….That's how they get out….

Abhirika are totally lost in each other now Taarika is at Abhijeet arms...

Taarika:_**Bas jau saanson mein  
Dhadkan ki hai sada  
Abhijeet:Ek pal kabhi jo dur hue  
Dard hajaro sahte hai**_  
Rajvi still fell down gets up and saw the scenario and blushes….Here Abhirika are still lost in each other….

Abhijeet:_**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain  
Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain  
Taarika:Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain  
Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**_

Man at stage:A huge round of applause for the lovely dovely couple….Mam and Sir we request you to come at stage and takes your prize….Abhirika blushes and goes to stage for taking their prize….

Man at stage:Sir aapka naam…

Before Abhijeet can say anything Rajat speaks in between…

Rajat:Mr and Mrs Abhijeet boliye…

Man at stage:So a huge round of applause for Mr and Mrs Abhijeet

Taarika looks towards Purvi who gaves her phassa diya na look for which she gaves her a look tujhe to main baad mein dekhoongi…

Here Daya comes outside looking for Shreya he is too angry from her as she had leaves him from there without telling the reason…

Daya:Shreya koi to aisa kaam karo ki mera gussa kam ho tumhaare to saare kaam mujhe sirf gussa aata hain ab vahaan pe mera haath chod ke jaane ka kya matlab hota hain….

Then he hears a voice of someone coughing badly….He goes towards that direction Shreya holding his hand tightly….And rubbing his back…Daya can recognise him easily…

Daya:Uncle aap yahaan…

Shreya:Daya Sir please dheere boliye….Koi mbulance ko phone karo…

Daya runs and calls the ambulance…At ambulance Dareya sits together with man…Shreya is holding man's hand tightly…

Shreya:Uncle sab theek ho jaayega bas aap himmat mat chodna bas main hoon na….

Man is heavy breathing….Suddenly he closes his eyes…

Shreya:Uncle hosh mein aayiye uncle please aankhen kholiye please aankhen kholiye uncle…

Daya puts his hand on her soulder…She is crying badly…

Shreya:Sir main Purvi se kya bolungi vo bechaari tut jaayegi…

She puts her head on his soulder he puts his hand on her head in order to console her…

Daya:Apne aapko sambhaalo Shreya agar tum aise royogi to Purvi ko kaun sambhalega…Sab theek ho jaayega tension mat lo…

Here Abhirika and Rajvi comes out of the mall…

Abhijeet:Ye Daya aur Shreya kahaan chale gaye dikh nahii rahe then he sees towards Rajat and changes her tone mera matlab hain ki Purvi aur Daya kahaan gaye…

Purvi:Pata nahii maine unhe dekha nahii…

Taarika:Phone karke dekh lo kahin koi musibat mein na ho ….

Abhijeet smiles thinking that may be she had forgiven Shreya….

Purvi:Haan haan abhi karti hoon…

Purvi calls Shreya mobile…Shreya does'nt hear it Daya saw the caller Id and pick the call…

Daya:Hello haan Purvi bolo…

Taarika:Tum Shreya ke saath Daya….(Then she see Abhijeet looking towards her)Mera matlab hain ki kahaan ghumne nikle ho tum dono…

Rajat:Kahaan gaye honge yahaan bahut romantic place nikle honge kahin…

Daya:Hum thore derr mein khud pahunch jaayenge aap log hotel chale jaaiye…

Purvi:Par…

Before she could say anything call is cut….

Abhijeet:Acha to ab humein bhi chalna chahiye tumse milke acha laga Raja tab hum chalet hain…

Taarika:And really thanks for such a cute Day this day will be memorable for me…

Rajat:Isme thanks ki kya zaroorat hain yeh to maine Shreyaji ke liye kiya aap logon ko burra na lage to kya main do minute unse baat kar sakta hoon…

Abhijeet:Why not and both of them moves from there….

Purvi:Kya baat karni hain aapko mujhse jaldi kariye mere paas time nahii hain…

Rajat:Ji main aapse maafi maangna chaahta hoon main jaanta hoon ki agar aap darr rahii hain to iske piche bhi bahut badii wajah hain lekin uss wajah jaanne ke baavjood jo maine kiya vo galat tha I am sorry…

Purvi is just looking towards him does'nt want to question him at this time she even does'nt know why this is happening to her….

Rajat:Maine socha tha ki aaj ghar jaa ke sab ko bol doonga ki main aapko pasand nahii karta par pata nahii dil kehta hain ki aapko ek mauka doon yaa ye kahoon ki khud ko ek mauka doon…

Purvi:To aapne kya socha?

Rajat:Main kuch samay aapke saath aur guzaarna chaahta hoon uske baad agar aapka mann naa ho to main aapse zabardasti nahii karunga I promise ek Cid officer pe to aap bharosa kar hi sakti hain…

Purvi:Thanks…Mera matlab hain ki thanks mujhe samajhne ko…

Rajat:Your welcome ab main chalta hoon kal milenge…

Rajat went from there…And Purvi comes to Abhirika…

Abhijeet:Kuch kaha to nahii uss Rajat ne tumse koi zabardasti vagerah…

Purvi:Nahii nahii Abhijeet Sir vo bahut ache hain…

Abhijeet smiles…

Abhijeet:Main cab ka intezaamm karta hoon…

Abhijeet went from there…

Taarika:Arre wah to aapko Rajat ji ek hi mulaakat mein pasand aane lage hain…

Purvi:Vo chapar ganju mujhe pasand kabhi nahii aa sakta so please…

Taarika:Vo to waqt hi batayega….And with these word she went…

Purvi:Maine kahaa na ki vo mujhe pasand nahii…..

Now Abhirika and Purvi comes to room and goes to sleep….

As Purvi is going to sleep she starts remembering the moment of their Dance a smile crept her face….

Purvi:Yeh kya ho raha hain mujhe uff….

Taarika:Pyaar…

Purvi:Ab bas karo Taarika please…

Taarika:Ok ok mujhe to neend aa rahii hain good night and sweet dreams…

Purvi:Haan good night Pati dev vaaala sweet dreams best romantic Jodi…

Taarika:Purvi ki bachi ….And she hit her by cousion and both goes to sleep…

Purvi POV:Konse dukh ki baat kar raha tha vo chappar ganju jaanna padega….

Here Dareya comes to hospital….

Shreya:Doctor Uncle theek to ho jaayenge na…

Doctor:Dekhiye hum apni taraf se poori koshish karenge baaki sab to bhagwaan ke haath mein hain….

And Doctor goes to operation theatre….Shreya sits at chair….Daya goes towards her…

Daya:Tum kaho to Purvi ko bulaa loon…

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir nahii main jaanti hoon vo bechaari tut jaayegi aur jab tak main hoon main usse tutne nahii de sakti vo akeli nahii hain main hoon uske saath Sir hum usse subah batayenge jab sab theek ho jaayega main usse dukhi nahii dekh sakti….

And she starts crying….Daya hugs her lightly…

Daya:Sab theek ho jaayega Shreya tension mat lo…

At background music plays Daya looks towards her…

Daya POV:_**Dono jaha ko bhula ke bas  
Tumko karna hai haasil  
Kitni mohabbat hai tumse ….**__**Tumko batana hai mushkil**_**  
**Shreya POv:_**Kya zindagi hai hamari**__**  
**__**Ye hai amanat tumhari**__**  
**__**Bas ab yahi hai tamanna**__**  
**__**Saansein tumhe de du sari**_  
Dareya at hug looking for what is going to happen next…

Daya POV:Shreya tum bahut achii ho I know Taarika tumse gussa hain but I know kit um usse bhi manna logi main hi galat tha joy eh samajh baitha kit um kissi ka boora soch sakti ho vo sab to bas ek galti thi main Taarika ko samjha doonga Shreya aur tumhe apne se alag nahii hone doonga….

**Song at background…**

_**Honge kabhi hum na juda**__**  
**__**Rag rag mein lahu banke bahte hain**__**  
**__**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**__**  
**__**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**_  
Daya POV: _**Pehle kabhi na humne kaha**__**  
**__**Lo aaj sanam ye kahte hain**__**  
**__**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain**__**  
**__**Hum aapke dil mein rehte hain…..**_

**So end this chapter here hope maine kissi bhi couple ke saath naayinsaafi nahii ki aur agar ki hain please review karke bataiye jisse main apni galti sahii kar sakoon…**

**To ab aage kya hoga any guesses Kis baat ko Rajat keh raha tha Purvi se?Kya Taarika Shreya ko maaf karegi?Kya Purvi jaan paayegi unn uncle ke baare mein? Kya kya hoga jaanne ke liye stay with me…**

**Thanks for reading…****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter Thank you so much…**

**Thanks to all guests and silent reader also….**

**Now next chapter:**

Next Day at morning Shreya is sleeping at Daya's soulder the operation is successful at night and after that both of them stayed there for some time…Shreya is feeling weak hence sleeps on his soulder…

Daya:Shreya…

Shreya holds his hand more tightly in order to protest that she wants to sleep more…

Daya:Shreya….Ab uth jaao doctor andar bulaa rahe hain…

Shreya gets up…She saw herself at Daya's soulder she gets up…

Shreya:Daya Sir I am sorry…

Both of them went to met Purvi's father and after half an hour start going to hotel…

Daya:Shreya ek baat poochoon…

Shreya:Haan poochiye Sir…

Daya:Tum Purvi ko kaise bataogi yeh sab means tumne apni saari savings uske father ke illaj mein laga diya hain ab Rajat ki family ko kya dogi aur to aur uske father ka heart attack minor nahii tha you know na kahin vo tut na jaaye…

Shreya:Sir Purvi bahut samajhdar hain vo sambhal legi aur jahaan tak Rajat ki baat hain main maanti hoon uski family achi nahii hain but vo bura nahii hain main usse sab sach sach bata doongi aur mujhe vishwas hain ki vo sachai jaan kar humari madad karega….

By these words Shreya went and Daya follows him something click in his mind…

Daya POV:After knowing the truth kahin Rajat Shreya se shaadi na kar le uff main yeh sab kyun soch raha hoon….

Here both of them comes to hotel Shreya directly went to her room Taarika opens the door…

Taarika:Aa gayii tum kahaan thi raat bhar…

After that she notice blood at her hand and now she can smell something wrong…

Taarika:Yeh khoon kahaan se laga kahaan the tum dono haan…

Shreya:Batati hoon Purvi hain yahaan…

Taarika:Vo niche breakfast lene gayii hain par hua kya?

Shreya closes the door…And after that told her everything to her…

Taarika:What?Tu pagal hain kya itna kuch ho gaya aur tune usse bataya bhi nahii Purvi tut jaayegi tujhe kya bachpan se acha banne ka bukhaar charha hain…

Shreya:Uss waqt kuch samajh nahii aa raha tha…

Taarika:I don't know ki tera kaun sa roop sacha hain yeh waala ya vo…

Shreya:Main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse gussa hain and even daya sir poori sachai jaan ke gussa honge par agar hum apni laraai ko side karke ek baar Purvi ko sambhale to acha rahega…

Taarika:Ok only for Purvi hum usse sach batayenge…saath mein par ek shart hain main uske baad Daya ko tumhare baare mein sab bata doongi…

Shreya:Done…

After sometime Taarika told everything to Purvi she is broken down after hearing all this…But some how manage herself and starts going to met her father…

Taarika:Purvi kahaan jaa rahii hain…

Purvi:Baba ke paas abhi unhe meri zaroorat hain aur Shreya se bhi mujhe baat karni hain kaise vo mujhse yeh sab chupa sakti hain how can I live by knowing that I am the biggest reason behind her sadness…

Taarika:Aisa nahii hain Purvi aur tujhe kya lagta hain hum Rajat ki family ko khud paise de denge…

Purvi:Hum de denge but vo legi nahii Taarika bilkul I know her vo humesha ulte kaam karti hain…

Taarika POV:May be tum usse sahii mein jaan paati vo ktni shaatir hain par mujhe to yeh samajh nahii aa raha inn sabse usse kya faayda hain…

Taarika is about to say further but she is interrupted by Rajat…

Rajat:Excuse me kya main aapse do minute baat kar sakta hoon…

Purvi:Haan mujhe bhi aapse ek baat karni hain…

Rajvi moves to other side and here Abhijeet comes to Taarika…

Abhijeet:Taarika tumne Purvi ko sab kuch bata diya…

Taarika has tears in her eyes…Abhijeet sees them wants to ask the reason…

Abhijeet:Kya hua tum bahut pareshan lag rahii ho kayii din se dekh raha hoon tumhe…

She wants to convey many messages to him but still gulp them may be this is not right time for it she only puts her head at his soulder and he only hugs her lightly to makes her understand that he is with her….

Taarika:Kuch nahii Abhijeet bas main Purvi ki chinta kar rahii thi kitna kuch ho gaya hain aura b vo apne Baba se milna chahti hain to yeh Rajat aa gaya…

Abhijeet:Sab theek ho jaayega Taarika ji aap chinta mat kijiye…

And he slightly patts her head…

At Rajvi side…

Rajat:I am sorry main aapse yeh baat kal hi karna chahta tha par pata nahii dimaag se nikal gaya par ab aap chinta mat kariye dekhiye main aapse kuch baat kehna chahta hoon…

Purvi:Mujhe bhi aapse baat karni hain vo mera naa…

Rajat:Pehle please meri baat kar lein dekhiye abhi main jab aa raha tha to mujhe Purviji(Shreya) milli thi dekhiye I know vo apne baba ke kaaran pareshan hain aur aap unn paiso ke jo aapne unke ilaaj mein laga diye hain na par main sach keh raha hoon mujhe koi paise nahii chahiye…

Purvi only looks towards him means how bad she understands him she had only heard story from Shreya's mouth and makes a bad notion about him but at this time whe she really needs a friend he is with her…

Rajat:Main jaanta hoon shaadi ek pavitra bandhan hain jahaan do logon ka barabar adhikaar hota hain aur meri cheezo pe to aapka mujhse zyada haq hain aap chinta mat kariye main maa ko samjha loonga aur paiso ki fikar mat kariyega main aapse kabhi kuch nahii maangunga…

Purvi has tears in her eyes she is not able to control herself her pain makes her more weak hence she hugs Rajat tightly….Rajat shocks by her behaviour but still hugs her in order to make her normal…

Rajat:Ji aapse ek baat poochoon…

Purvi:Ji haan poochiye…

Rajat:Aap shaadi ke baad bhi itna royengi aur meri shirt kharaab kar degi…

Her wet eyes really turned in smile and she slightly hits at his soulder and again hugs him…

Purvi:Thanks I really need a friend this time…

Rajat:I am all your's madam chaliye chalet hain Purvi ji ke Baba se milne…

Rajat starts going and then comesback….

Purvi:Kya hua ab aapko nahii chalna…

Rajat:Ji nahii vo main aapke liye yeh laaya tha…

And he handed over a flower to her she smiles and accepted that…Rajat went…

Purvi:Nice guy thank you so much god thank you so much….

By these word she also ent from there….But someone are watching them from window…

Man:Kya abhi tumhe sach batana hain…

Woman:Par daya Sir batana to hoga hi Purvi aise pyaar ko kab tak thaamegi aur abhi to inko mile ek hi din hua hain kal yeh bilkl nahii bichad paayenge jhoot pe tikke rishte zyada din nahii chalet Sir…

Daya:I know that Shreya par phir bhi tumhi ne to kaha tha ki Purvi ne life mein koi khushi nahii paayi to kyat um khud uski khushi chinogi…I know yeh jhoot hain but still try to understand….

Shreya:Par Sir…

Voice:Bol to aise rahii ho jaise tumne saare rishte sach keh ke banaye hain…

Daya:What do you mean Taarika…

Taarika:Jisse kaha hain vo samajh gaya vahii kafi hain Daya aur haan sab niche bula rahe hain tum dono niche aa jaao…Aur ek aur baat Daya aaj tumne proof kar hi diya ki Shreya ka pyaar tumhare liye Abhijeet ki dosti se zyada important hain….

By these word she went but she does'nt know what state is makes in Daya's mind he is at truck where he has to save one people one side is her best friend who make him understand the world and other side a girl who made him love once again so that he would understand world better…

Shreya can understand the pain but really she is also not too strong support him this time she only kept her hand at his soulder and everyone went to hospital…

At hospital…

Purvi's father is lying he is not in complete senses hence had closed his eyes he can hear everyone voice but cant response them back…Purvi just go and put her hand at his head tears start flowing from her eyes…Shreya goes and puts her hand at her…

Abhijeet:Ab inki tabiyat kaisi hain?

Doctor:Ab khatre se baahar hain dekhiye operation to humne kar diya hain but yeh phir se pehle jaise kab honge yeh kehna mushkil hain…

Rajat:Doctor is there any other way means hum inhe kissi bade doctor ko dikha sakte hain…

Doctor:Dekhiye apni tasalii ke liye kiya ja sakta hain…

Purvi:What do you mean by tasalii haan life mein hare k cheez theek ho sakti hain so please agar aapko itna negative bolna hain to baahar jaaiye…

Rajat only looks towards her tears are felling from her eyes then he sees towards Shreya standing there holding hand of patient tears are also not stopping from her eyes…

Taarika:Purvi aur Shreya tum dono khud ko sambhalo sab theek ho jaayega…

Shreya is more enough strong to wipe her tears and then she puts her hand at Purvi…

Shreya:Sahii kaha tumne life mein har cheez ka solution hain aur agar hum chahe to abhi bhi sab theek ho sakta hain…

Taarika:Aur nahii to kya hum koshish karenge na aur himmat se to sab kuch theek ho sakta…

Taarika also puts her hand at Purvi soulder this time both Shreya and Taarika's hand touch each other and they look toward each other now a deep silence prevailing so many emotions…

**At 5 days afterwards:**

_**Naye Naye rango mein mausamon ko dhalna hain…..**_

Here at first site Purvi Taarika and Shreya looks to feed Purvi's father making him feel better All of the boys looks from outside and feels proud for getting these girls at their life…

_**Waqt ke saath saath sab kuch badalna hain…**_

Doctor:Vo improve kar rahe hain aap inhe kissi ache doctor ko dikha sakte hain…

Rajat:Aap chinta mat kijiye hum unhe best se best se doctor ko dikhaayenge…

Purvi looks towards him and smiles…

Purvi:Thanks…

Rajat:Thanks kyun vo mere baba nahii hain…

Purvi:Nahii thanks issliye nahii thanks issliye ki aap meri life mein aaye…

Rajat:Mujhe to meri Shreya ke life mein aana hi tha…

Smile at her face has gone and she face the reality many times…

_**Saath ek duje ka ho manzilon ka milna hain…**_

Doctor:Ab aap inhe ghar le jaa sakte hain…

Shreya:sach mein

Doctor:Right ab inki haalat mein bahut sudhaar hain aur aapke saath Dr Taarika to hain hi…

Taarika:Right hum sab milke inka ache se khayaal rakhenge…

Doctor:I know that…

And doctor went Taarika and Shreya hugs each other in joy…

_**KHushiyon ke raahon mein lehre milne hain**_

Shreya:Purvi sun ke kitna khush hogi na Dr Taarika…

Taarika:Aur nahii to kya uski dono dost ne kamala jo kiya hain…

Abhijeet and Daya sees it from window and smiles…

_**Aankhon se aankhen milne lagi hain Khwaab naya mil jaayega**_

Shreya is standing near window her eyes are wet suddenly she felt a hand on her soulder she turns and saw Daya…

Shreya:Daya Sir aapko yahaan nahii aana chahiye tha Dr Taarika ne dekh liya to khamakha naraaz ho jaayengi…

Daya:Nahii hogi aur tum rona band karo mujhe apni Shreya par poora bharosa hain ki samay lagta hain lekin usse sabke dilo mein apni special place banana aati hain…

Shreya smiles…

Shreya:Apni Shreya…

Daya bits his tongue and realise what he had said now…

Daya:I mean Shreya of Cid Mumbai means mujhe tumpe bharosa hain…

And he places his hand on hers…

She smiles…

_**Chaahat ke rango mein ghul jaayega**_

Abhijeet:Thanks Taarika Shreya ko maaf karne ke liye means ab sab pehle ki tarah ho gaya main bahut khush hoon…

Taarika:Tum Chinta mat karo jab tak main tumhare saath hoon tumhare chehre se muskaan jaa hi nahii sakti…

Abhijeet:I know that Taarika ji

Taarika slightly hugs him…

_**Pyaar ki halki aanch se pighlengi sab dooriyaan **_

Rajat:Ye lo Shreya main dawaai le aaya…

Shreya:Ji Shreya to baahar hain aap mujhe de dijiye…

Rajat handover the packet to her…

Rajat:Ji Shreya kab tak aayengi…

Shreya:Abhi to gayii hain Sir aa jayegi ab aap itna intezaar to kar hi akte hain…

Rajat smiles and seeing him smilling Shreya also smiles suddenly Daya enters and saw them laughing feels little jealous….

Rajat:Sir aap dono baat kijiye main abhi aata hoon…

As Rajat starts going he turns and sees them…

Rajat:Vaise Purvi ji intezaar to Daya Sir se bhi nahii ho raha…

Dareya blushes and Rajat goes…

_**Dheere dheere rasta dil ka bhi khul jaayega**_

Here Abhijeet is thinking something…Taarika comes to him…

Abhijeet:Taarika maine kabhi nahii socha tha ki meri bhi full family hogi aur aaj bahut khushi hoti hain Daya Shreya bhi ek hogaye aur Purvi bhi…

Taarika:Vo to hain lekin ab mujhe sach mein lagta hain ki humara naatak zyada khich gaya hain…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji humara naatak shuru hi kab hua hain bolein to abhi shuru kar doon…

He bends down and slightly kiss at her cheek…

Taarika:Abhijeet tum bhi na…

_**Zindagi kar de mujh pe bhi pyaara sa ehsaan**_

_**Gam ke aangan mein phoolon se mehke sab armaan**_

Purvi and Rajat gone for dinner…

Purvi:Rajat main aapse ek baat share karna chahti hoon…

Rajat:Haan bolo…

Purvi:Rajat meri ek freid hain bachpan mein hi paida hote hi uski mom mar gayii abhi sirf Pita hain vo bhi bimaar hain poori life mein usne kabhi bhi koi pyaar nahii paaya to tumhe kya lagta hain agar koi jhoot se usse pyaar mil raha ho to kya usse jhoot bolna chahiye…

Rajat:Vaise jhoot bolna to achi baat nahii hain but mere khayaal se everything is fair in love…

Purvi:Sach…

Rajat:Haan par aap kyun pooch rahii hain?

Purvi:Bas aise hi thanks for advice…

Rajat takes her hand and kiss on it…

Rajat:Your welcome….

_**Hosla tu kar itna ki rang bhi ho gehra**_

Taarika and Shreya at chat…

Taarika:Shreya I promise sahii waqt aane pe main Daya aur Abhijeet ko tumhari sachai bata doongi…

Shreya:Taarika main sach keh rahii hoon tum jaisa soch rahii ho vaisa kuch nahii hain but still agar tum batana chahti ho to your choice…

And Shreya left from there with tears in her eyes…

_**Zindagi kar de mujh pe bhi pyaara sa ehsaan**_

Shreya stands at balcony Abhijeet went near to her…

Abhijeet:Kya soch rahii ho…

Shreya:Thanks Sir aaj sirf aapki wajah se meri life mein bahut kuch normal hain…

Abhijeet;Arre isme thanks ki kya baat to tumto meri…

Shreya:Behan jaisi hoon right yeh to mujhe nahii pata ki main aapki behan jaisi hoon ya nahii but aap duniya ke best bhai hain…

Both hug each other…

Daya smiles by seeing this through window…

Daya POV:Shreya bas ek baar Taarika maan jaaye I promise uske baad we will starts our new life

_**Chal banaye teri meri **_

_**Ek nayii pehchaan….. Ek nayii pehchaan**_

Like this time start flewing 5 days passes Purvi who wants Rajat to get out of her life now both of them are good freinds…..Daya has forgiven Shreya but still they talk much less but supporting nature is still towards each other….Abhijeet is happy that Taarika had forgives Shreya she is only acting infront of him but for him it is lot more…

**After 5 days…**

Acp:Agar tum log bhool gaye ho to yaad dila doon kit um log vahaan mission pe gaye ho…

Abhijeet:Sorry Sir hum thora busy ho gaye the but from today aisa nahii hoga…

Daya:Yes Sir ab Purvi ke Baba bhi theek hain hence hum apne mission mein poori tarike se dhyaan denge…

Acp:Yahii acha hoga tumhare liye…

And call is cut…

Rajat:Sir humein aaj hi uss haveli mein chalna hoga…

Purvi:Bahut khatarnaak haveli hain we must be ready for it…

Shreya:Haan par jaana to hain hi…

Taarika:So shuru karte hain apa mission…

**So end this chapter here tell me how was it….Please REVIEW…**

**To aage kya hoga kya mission mein Rajat sachaahi jaan jaayega ?Kya uss khatarnaak haveli se sab sahii salaamat aa paayenge?Kya sach Taarika batana chahti hain?Uff lots of confusion par jaanne ke liye bane rahiye mere saath DO REVIEW  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter Thank you so much…**

**Thanks to all guests also for their review…**

**Now next chapter hope you like it:**

They reach to haveli…

Rajat:Sir andar bahut khatra hain aur tagra pehra bhi to humein vahaan groups mein jaaana hoga…

Abhijeet:Aisa karte hain hum as a couple andar entry maarte hain…

Daya:Nahii boss isse problem ho sakti hain means shayad larkiyon ko humare saath raat guzaarne mein pareshani ho….I hope you understand…

Abhijeet looks towards Shreya and smiles…

Abhijeet:Purvi(Shreya since Rajat sir is not known that Purvi is not Shreya whom he had come to address) tumhe kissi tarah ki pareshani to nahii hogi Daya ko apna pati banaane mein…

Shreya looks towards Daya and give him a look and then lifs her head in no…

Rajat:To sir hogaya aur kisi ko pareshani nahii hogi…

Daya:Arre aise kaise means Taarika aur Shreya(Purvi) ko to ho sakti hain…

Rajat:Sir Taarika to Abhijeet sir ki wife hi hain so no problem aur Shreya(Looking towards Purvi)inhe kissi se pareshani nahii hoti aap dusre insaan ko poochiye unhe kitni pareshani jhelni par sakti…

Purvi:What do you mean main na pagal vagal nahii hoon aisi harkatein tum hi karte ho…

Taarika:OK oK ab tu dono larna band karo nahii to hum sab Cid se humesha ke liye get out ho jaayenge please hum baahar jaaye usse pehle andar chalo…

Purvi:Maine manna kab kiya yeh to yahi hain jinhone laraayi shuru kit hi dekha tune Shreya…

Shreya gives her a look and she bits her tongue…

Shreya:Tu nahii sudhregi na Rajat Sir agar isne koi bhi nautanki to aap mujhe bataiyega iski saari herogiri khatm karni aati hain mujhe…

Rajat:Why not Purvi ji zaroor banda aapki khidmat mein har waqt hain…Vaise Sir andar kayii couples hain hum keh sakte hain ki inn logon ne iss haveli ko hotel banna diya hain…

Daya:Ab hotel ho yaa kuch bhi inhe main chodne nahii waala…

Abhijeet:Chalo entry mare…

Everyone starts entering than a man comes to them…

Man:Arre Sahab ji aayiye aayie aap isse apna hi ghar samjhiyega zarra bhi hich kich ayiyega nahii…

Abhijeet:Arre hum to jahaan aate hain usse apna hi samajhte hain vaise aapka shubh naam…

Man:Arre ji main chotu yahaan ka voh kehte hain angrezi mein cage breaker

Shreya:You mean care taker…

Chotu:Ji ji memsahib aap to jitni sundar hain utni hi jaldi sab samajh jaati hain…

Daya:Ji ek baar humse bhi paala padha lijiye hum itne hatte katte hain utne hi daant tod denge…Aur tum kya apne daant dikhaa rahii ho shanti se khari ho jaao…

Here Daya is acting as Dominating husband and Shreya is scared wife….

This time Chotu is really scared…

Chotu:Kya keh rahe hain sahib ji…

Shreya:Maaf kijiyega bhai jaan yeh thore gussa waale hain…..Humkya kare humare kismet mein aise hi Pati likhe hain…

And she has tears In her eyes…

Everyone giggled at her comment and Daya smiles….

Rajat:Vaise manna padega haveli badi khoobsurat hain….

Purvi:Arre haveli to bahut sundar hogi hi na jaaneman aakhir kaar meri choice jo hain…

Rajat:Humari madam…

Purvi:Maine bola na meri…

Rajat:To maine bhi to bola na…

Taarika:Shut up ab tum dono chup ho jaao aur Tom and jerry khelna band karo aur tum vahaan khare rahoge yaa humara room dekhoge useless kahin ke…

Abhijeet:Sorry Taarika ji bas abhi karta hoon…

Chotu:Madam ji abhi tak aap poora ghumi kahaan hain jab poori haveli dekh lengi to asli khoobsurti dikhegi….

Taarika:Acha yahaan ke manager ko bulaao…

Chotu:Ji badi memsahib yahi hain Mr Ashok Bhandari…

Abhijeet looks towards him and then smiles…

Abhijeet:You mean Mr Ashok bhandari….

Taarika:Usne French mein bola…

Abhijeet:Nahii mera matalab vo nahii tha sorry ji…

Daya:Dekho yahii hota hain Patni ko zyada bhaav dene par…

Abhijeet:Dekho bhai sab tumhari sweet wife jaise nahii hote…

Daya smiles and everyone starts looking it…

Purvi to Rajat:Daya Sir dialogue bhool gaye kya dekho kaise Shreya ko dekh kar smile diye jaa rahe hain lagta hain yeh to gaye clean bold….

Rajat:Ab main kya karoon mujhe kuch samajh nahii aa raha…

Shreya to make everything still….

Shreya:Ji mujhe maaf kar dijiye bhai ne mere kaaran aapko daanta….

Now Daya come to real world….

Daya:Haan haan theek hain…

Ashok:Ji Sir main hi hoon Ashok aap log yahaan teen chaar din rukne aaye hain na…

Abhijeet:Ji haan main yeh meri wife and then mera bhai(Daya) aur uski wife and aur yeh humare dost kuch din yahaan thehrenge…

Taarika:Yeh main bhi bol sakti thi…

Abhijeet:Sorry…

Ashok looks towards all of the three girl and then gives an evil smile…

Ashok:Madam aap teeno se mil ke khushi hui…

Girls:Humein bhi…

Daya:Lekin ek problem hain humne yahaan ke baare mein bahut sunna hain ki yahaan kayii larkiyon ke saath ulta seedha hota hain kahin yeh sach to nahin…

Ashok:Ji aap log bilkul chinta na kijiye aapki teeno pariyan I mean to say Patniyan yahaan araam se rahengi aap bilkul chinta na kijiye…

Shreya:Shukriya bhai sahib…

Ashok:Jim era naam Ashok hain aap mujhe naam se bulaa sakti hain…

Daya:Nahii yeh sab ko bhai hi bulaati hain tumhe koi problem…

Ashok:Ji nahii nahii

Rajat:Thank you so much for arrangements…

Purvi:Par Darling(Rajat) yahaan to kayii log hain humein privacy nahii milegi…

Chotu:Nahii nahii madam ji yahaan aapko koi disturb nahii karega apun aapko ek dum raapchik rooms dega…

Taarika:To kab aap shuru honge….

Chotu:Ji madam abhi deta hoon…

They give them rooms Dareya at left wing at above side and Abhirika at right wing Rajvi at ground floor straight room all of them enters to their room one by one…

**At Abhirika room….**

Chotu:Sahab samaan kahaan rakhoon…

Taarika:Sahab se kya pooch rahe ho yahin chor dega yeh kar lega sab kyun…

Abhijeet:Ji ji Taarika ji kyun nahii….

Taarika:Ab batissi mat dikhaao kaam mein lag jaao…

Abhijeet:Ji…

And chotu went Abhijeet closes the door…And start making arrangements Taarika comes to help him…

Taarika:I am sorry Abhijeet vo main kuch zyada hi rude ho gayii vo dialogues hi aise the…

Abhijeet:Nahii nahiii Taarika its ok I can understand vaise main shaadi ke baad bhi aise reh sakta hoon if you don't mind….

Taarika:Just shut up main aise khadoos nahii ban sakti samjhe tum…

Abhijeet:I know that…

Abhijeet hugs her from backside…

Taarika:Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho…Chodo na…

Abhijeet:Kya yaar romance kar raha hoon apni newly weded wife ke saath…

Taarika:Abhijeet chodo mujhe aur rest kar lo thore derr mein jaana hain…

Abhijeet:Haan to maine kab manna kiya rest to hum karenge hi…

And he moves more closer to her she is not feeling comfortable and he silently lifts and kisses at her forehead…She just smiles…

Abhijeet:Main kuch bhi nahii karoonga sahii waqt tak…

Taarika:Thanks…

And they hug each other and after sometime doze of….

**At Dareya room…**

Chotu:Bhaisahab yeh raha aapka samaan ab main chalta hoon…

Shreya:Thank you ji…

And Shreya tries to give him some rupees but Daya came in between and takes rupees from her hand…

Daya:Yeh paise kaise aaye tere paas haan badi tezz ho gayii hain…

Shreya:Ji vo mere maayke se paaye hain maine ji maaf kar dijiyega…

Daya lifts his hand Shreya got scared and starts crying…

Shreya:Ji maaf kar dijiyega…

Chotu:Bhaisahab rehne dijiye main jaata hoon…

He runs and closes the door…Shreya with full speed wipes her tears but still voice of her crying is coming out Daya is shocked from where the voice is coming…

Daya:Ye awaaz…

Shreya:Shhhhhh Sir dheere boliye itna tezz kyun chila rahe hain yeh voice iss mobile se aa rahii hain Sir vo main kya karoon main 10 minute se zyada ro nahii saktii so maine socha kyun na ek baar roke baaki baar voice laga doongi…

Daya smiles…

Shreya:Aap has kyun rahe hain Sir main jaanti hoon main thori ajeeb hoon lekin kya kiya jaaye main din bhar ro nahii saktii agar aap pe koi itna zor se chilaaye na tab aapko pata chale…

And she makes her face and moves to other side…

Daya:Arre Shreya mera vo matlab nahii tha main to kehna chahta tha ki mujhe nahii pata tha ki meri wife itni intelligent hain….

Shreya smiles…And then with anger…

Shreya:Ab main aapko daantoongi tab samajh aayega aapko…

Daya comes close to her and hold her hand…

Daya:Manzoor….Ye kya…

Shreya:Kya hua?

Daya:Tumhe to bukhaar hain Shreya vo bhi kitna tezz…

Shreya:Haan vo aaj kal itna kaam than a ki mujhe rest ka time hi nahii mila mission ke baad hi rest milega shayad….Vaise sir main theek hoon aap tension mat lijiye….

Daya:Tension kaise na loon haan chalo rest karo…

Shreya:Nahii Sir main theek hoon…

Daya:Main abhi Taarika ko bulaata hoon…

Shreya realised that Taarika is angry with her hence stops him…

Shreya:Nahii Sir aap Taarika ko mat bulaaiye…

Daya:Kyun?

Shreya:Vo aap yahaan dominated husband banne hain caring nahii please sir pehle hi ek baar hum unhe shaq karwaa chuke hain main rest karti hoon na…

Daya:Acha haan par tum leto aao…

He holds her hand and make her feel comfortable at bed….

Daya patts her head…

Daya:Tum so jaao main dekhta hoon koi zaroorat padhi to utha doonga theek hain…

Shreya:Ok Sir…

Shreya doze off after some time Daya makes her sleep comfortably and then went to work…

**AT RAJVI ROOM…**

Rajat:Wow sab kuch itna sundar hain…

Purvi:So to hain yahaan ki khoobsurati ka kya kehna…

Rajat:Yahaan ki khoobsurati to aapke aane se…

Purvi expecting him to say something nice hence smiles…

Rajat:Ghat gayii hain kitni achi acting karti ho agar films mein hoti na to best actress a award milta darling kabhi itne pyaar se bulaaya hain kisi ko humein privacy nahii milegi idiot….

Purvi:Oh Mr for god sake kam se kam meri acting achii hain tumhari tarah nahii…Pata nahii kis mahoorat mein Abhijeet Sir ko yeh laga kit um lovely husband ho jalaad kahin ke…

Rajat:Tumne mujhe jalaad kaha…

Purvi:Kyun ab dimaag ke saath kaan bhi sanyaas le chuke hain…

Rajat:Tumna kissi bhi tarike se achii ho hi nahii sakti do teen din tumse ache se baat kya kar li madam ke par nikalaaye…Dayan kahin ki…

Purvi:Tumne mujhe dayan bola you…

And she hit him with one of the cousion right at face…

Rajat:How dare you tumhe to main…

And then start there cousion fighting….Purvi hits Rajat's head and in order to hit her he comes to bed but both of them losses their balance and falls Purvi at top and Rajat at bottom…Their face are inch apart…

Purvi feels uncomfortable…

Purvi:Vo I am sorry…

And she tries to lift herself up but Rajat holds her by waist….She shivers at his touch…

Purvi:Kya kar rahe ho Rajat…

Rajat:Kuch nahii pehle bolo meri acting achii thi tabhii chodunga madam…

Purvi:Ye kya badtameezi hain…

Rajat:Badtameezi to badtameezi sahiii pehle boliye…

Purvi:Ok theek thi tumharin acting chodo mujhe…

Rajat leaves her and then both of them stand…

Rajat:Aakhir manna padha na bola than a Rajat jo chaahta hain vo kar ke rehta hain…

Purvi:Bloody hell budha kahin ka…

Rajat:Kya bola tumne…

Purvi:Maine kaha tumne cheating kit hi nahii to aisa nahii hota samjhe tum…

Rajat:Maine kab ki cheating…

Purvi:Abhi…Mujhe nahii bolna mujhe sharm aati hain…

And Purvi goes from there….to fresh…

This is mid time of lunch everyone gather for lunch…

Daya:Arre bhai kya hua thake hue nazar aa rahe ho….

Abhijeet:Arre kuch nahii main to bas aise hi vaise aapne bahut maze kiye honge Rajat ji…

Rajat:Kyun nahii bhai mazza aa gaya aapki phool jaisi muh boli behan bahut pyaar karti hain mujhse…

Purvi blushes at this comment…

Purvi:Arre Purvi Ji(Shreya) aap ko kaisa laga yahaan par sab…

Shreya looks towards Daya…

Shreya:JI main kuch boloon…

Daya:To kya mohrat nikaalon aapke muh ke khulne ka…

Shreya:Ji nahii ji aisa kab kaha maine….Ji Shreya ji mujhe bahut acha laga yahaan aake….

Taarika:Itne ji kyun lagati ho Pati hain superman nahii aur agar superman banne to mujhe batana…

Daya:Acha to aap kya karengi…

Taarika:Kar to main bahut kuch sakti hoon tum chahte kya ho…

Purvi:Arre aap dono larna band kariye hum khaana kha lein…

Chotu is constantly looking at Shreya…

Daya:Chalo Abhijeet ab baahar ek chakkar laga kea ate hain…

Rajat:JI Purvi ji aap mere saath left wing mein chalengi ghumne…

Purvi:Kyun nahii zaroor…

And then Rajvi and Duo went….

Taarika and Shreya comes to their room….Here Shreya is feeling pain at her head hence sits at floor…

Taarika:Ab aage mujhe kya karna hain shit maine to apna make up waala bag Shreya ke bag mein rakha tha leke aati hoon…

Taarika comes at Shreya's room her head is spinning….

Taarika:Shreyaaaaaaaa….

She runs and catch her hand….

Taarika:Itna bukhaar tumhe to chalo leto aur bolna mat….

Taarika runs and take out thermometer and checks her body temperature…

Taarika:104 degree tu pagal hain kya ghum rahii hain itne derr se le dawaai…

Shreya:Taarika mujhe dawaai nahii pasand…

Taarika:Acha to main teri pasand ki dawaai kahaan se laaon Shreya kha nahii to ek thapad lagaungi…

Shreya:Please Taarika….

Taarika:Koi maska vaska nahii Shreya kha sahii se….

Shreya after many times insisting takes medicine after that Taarika make her sleep and tries to go but Shreya holds her hand when she starts going…

Shreya:Sorry Taarika I know I have hurted you too much but still tumne meri itni madad ki thanks…

Taarika removes her hand…

Taarika:Shreya dukh sirf iss baat ka hain ki tune hum sab ko ek pal mein paraya kar diya abhi sab Rajat ko leke pareshan hain lekin poori sachaai jaan ke tujhe nahii pata Daya pe kya guzregi kam se kam uske baare mein to socha hota…

Shreya:Taarika main sab theek kar doongi I promise….

Taarika:Main jaanti hoon par jab tak sab theek na ho tu mujhse koi bhi umeed na rakhe to acha rahega chalti hoon tabiyat kharaab ho to bata dena…

Here outside Ashok and Chotu…

Ashok:Yeh log kitne ajeeb hain sab se alag to vo larki hain apne Pati se itna darri rehti hain usse humare saath milaana asaan hain…

Chotu:Par sahib ji uska Pati aisa kuch hone nahii dega kaafi takatvar hain usse sahii to vo ladki hain jiska pati usse bahut pyaar karta hain hum usse asaani se bevkoof bana ke apne milaa lenge…

Ashok:Acha to kya naam hain uska…

Chotu:Ji Shreya(Purvi because they did'nt know her real name)

Ashok:To kal hi usse apne milaa lo nahii to boss humein chodenge nahii samjha tu…

Chotu:Ji sahib ji samajh gaya….

**With these words Taarika went…**

**So end this chapter I hope you like it and if it is so PLEASE REVIEW…**

**To aage kya hoga Taarika kya chpa rahii hain?Rajat kab tak sach se bhaagega?Kya ye haveli sab ko ek kar paayegi?Kya hain yeh Ashok aur Chotu ka plan jaanne ke liye thora wait to banta hain….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter and encourage me to write thanks to:**

**Raveena Negi:Ok yaar likh diya 185 reviews jo mille hain thanks for your support and review I am glad that you want to read it…**

**Shweta:Yaar aapka review padh kar main darr gayii lag raha hain banduk sir par hain agar next chapter post nahii kiya to main seedha upar pahunch jaaungi hahaha mazzak kar rahii hoon I like ki aapko story pasand aayi…**

**Amit:May be aapki confusion clear ho jaaye in upcoming chapter I am sorry I cant discontinue because there are more people to like it….But yaa like your straight forwardness thanks for review…**

**Jyothi thaku:Glad to have new reader means new reviewer your reviews make me write please try to review each story…**

**Purple Angel1:Thanks for your review glad to have new reader aur Rajat ke saamne sachai jaldi aayegi in upcoming chapter hope aapko story pasand aaye…**

**Dreamygirl:Glad to have new reader nahii jaa rahii chod ke lijiye aapka chapter…**

**Raj:I will try to not mix the story hope you like it…**

**Rajveer:Don't say sorry yar if you want to discontinue the story your choice and accept your decision but sorry yaar main 5 logon ke liye 15 ka dil nahii tod sakti….**

**Nisha:Yaar Dareya story ke liye mujhe invitation I zaroorat nahii hain I will post it soon and thanks for your review and I am sorry if I hurt you…**

**Mihir:I will update new story if I get time and I can understand your feelings but sorry I have to update for others hope I don't hurt you…**

**Thanks to:Zoomra , Shilpa Patte , Neutrogina , Shree , Sapana dehal , Sneha , Avtar , Adk , Secret admirer , Asha , Anu1234 , Rajvi15 , Dareya chk , Dareya789 , Duo Angel , Kajal , Karishma , Shreestha , Rajvigirl , Shreya bhandari , Anoushka Jaina , Aru , Ansha , Harman , 143dayalavi , Kattiy ….**

**Sorry I can't thank you individually but really thanks for your support…**

**Thanks for:Faizee , Sundar P sorry I can't discontinue story….**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes…..**

**Thanks to all guests also for their review…**

**Now next chapter hope you like it:**

**At Left wing…**

Rajat:Pari dekho aas paas nazar rakhna agar kuch ho jaaye to bata dena I will come to help you tum uss side dekho main yahaan dekhta hoon yahaan zyada khatra lag raha hain…

Purvi:Kyun aapko kya lagta hain main khatre waali jagah nahii jaa sakti…

Rajat:Pari maine aisa nahii kaha…

Purvi:Aur yeh Pari pari kya hain mera acha khaasa naam hain usse bulaaiye na…

Rajat puts his hand on her lips…

Rajat:Ab tum na tab tak chup rehna jab tak main tumhe muh kholne ko na kahoon bas bolti jaati ho kissi aur ki baat to sunnogi to kaan sanyaas le lega…

Purvi can sense him too close hence kept her mouth shut….Rajat feels that they were too close hence removes his hand…

Rajat:Chalo yahaan right side mein I think yahaan kuch mil jaaye…

Purvi:Nahii mujhe nahii lagta dekh ke to bahut daravni jagah lagti hain humein right side chalna chahiye shayad yahaan baaki ki ladkiyan ho…

Rajat stares her with his eyes and order her to follow her…

Purvi:Jallad kahin ka bahut roab jamata hain senior hain na agle janam main senior hongi to dekh loongi isse…

Rajat seeing her praying with god like this smiles…

As soon they enter the chamber get closed…Both turns and saw it Purvi just goes and beats it…

Purvi:Arre koi kholo kholo…Maine kaha tha na yahaa aana sve nahii hain par meri suntan kahaan hain…

Rajat just wink his eyes and looks here and there…

Rajat:Ab to yeh larki mujhe zinda nahii chodegi…

Purvi:Kya bola aapne…

Rajat:Vo kuch kuch nahii hum dekhte hain kahin koi raasta mil jaaye…

And both of them went in search…Here Taarika comes to her room and closes the door…

Taarika:I know Shreya main tere saath jo kar rahii hoon usse tujhe bahut dukh ho raha hain par jo tune kiya usse kaise bhool jaaun main kaash main uss din tere se milne gayii hi nahii hoti na mujhe sachai pata hoti na kuch hota…

**FLASHBACK STARTS…**

Taarika:Ok Abhijeet main Shreya se baat kar loongi tum chahte ho na to main sirf tumhare liye usse baat karoongi ok happy…

Abhijeet holds her hand tightly and kisses at her palms…

Abhijeet:Thank you so much Taarika ab mujhe acha lag raha hain…Thank you so much…

Taarika:Acha acha ab zyada maska mat lagao main milke aati hoon Shreya se…

Abhijeet:Kahaan?

Taarika:Uske ghar mein…I can understand mere harsh behaviour se uspe kya farq padha hoga saamne miloongi to theek rahega..

Abhijeet:Jaisi aapki marzi…

Taarika straightly drove off to Shreya's house as she is going to enter she saw a woman talking to Shreya by giving stress to her mind she can easily recognise the woman…

Taarika:Purbi ki mom…

(Here Purbi is from Senior inspector Abhijeet episode)

Shreya:Maasi aap chinta mat kijiye maine unn logon ke mann mein apne liye nafrat bhar di hain ab Daya sir jald hi Purbi di ko apna lenge aap tension mat lo…

Purbi's mom:Thank you mom Purbi ne bahut kuch khoya hain aur main nahii chahti ki vo aur kuch khoye…

Shreya:Maasi I can understand…

By these words Purbi's mom goes and Shreya turns and saw Taarika there having tears at her eyes….Taarika just come out of her house and starts moving in streets Shreya follows her…

Shreya:Dr Taarika Dr Taarika meri baat suniye please ek minute please suniye to…

Shreya held her hand but she jerks it…

Taarika:Please mera naam mat lo Shreya apne muh se tu naatak kar rahii thi bahut shauq hain na naatak you even know ki tumhare iss naatak ka sab ki life mein kya asarpadega…

Shreya:Main jaanti hoon Dr Taarika par main majboor thi aap meri baat to suniye…

Taarika:Kya sunoon kit u naatak kar rahii thi Daya se pyaar ka hum log Daya ko lucky samajh rahe the vo sab ek naatak tha…Shreya kya soch ke tune yeh sab kiya…

Shreya:Dr Taarika Purbi di dukhi hain apni karni par aur maine koi naatak kiya main sach mein Daya se pyaar karti hoon koi naatak nahii tha bas haalat aise ho gaye di ko kissi ki zaroorat hain…

Taarika:Oh to aapne itna bada tyaag karne ka socha ki aap unhe apna pyaar de dengi daani banne ka itna bada shauq…Dikhana kya chahti hain tu…Just leave it mujhe tujhse koi baat nahii karni…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Taarika:I know Shreya iske piche koi majboori hogi lekin main uss ladki ko kaise maaf karoon jisne Abhijeet zindagi barbaad karni chahi main kaise tujhe maaf kar doon mujhe nahii samajh aa raha…

Suddenly door gets open its Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Taarika humein plan execute karna hoga tum ready ho na…

Taarika wipes her tears at harsh tone…

Taarika:Haan Abhijeet main taiyaar hoon…

Abhijeet:To phir 10 minute mein ready hote hain…

**Here At Dareya room…**

Shreya:I am sorry Taarika ji maine aapko hurt kiya hain par main kya karoon main majboor thi mera yahaan aana bhi Daya Sir ke mann mein apne liye nafrat bharna tha par pata nahii kyun main apne goal se distract hoti jaa rahii hoon…

Door gets open he saw Shreya crying and rush to her puts his hand on her soulder…

Daya:Kya hua Shreya tum ro kyun rahii ho kya hua kissi ne kuch kaha Taarika ne bolo main kissi ko bhi dekh loonga ek baar bolo to…

Shreya smiles seeing his concern…And puts her hand at his palms…

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir main theek hoon vo mujhe bukhaar hota hain na to aankh se paani nikalta hain but it is good sign uske baad I feel better…

Daya:Ok main to darr gaya if ab tumhe theek lage to hum apna next plan start kare….

Shreya:Haan Sir Purvi se bhi baat kar leti hoon…

All of the four comes to hall…

Abhijeet:Daya ye Rajat kahaan hain?

Daya:Pata nahii khud plan banaya aur khud gayab ho gaya…

Shreya:Kahin koyi musibat to nahii…

Taarika:Hope sab theek ho ab kya kare…

Daya:Dhoondte hain aur kya?

Abhijeet:Nahii boss agar hum sab dhoondenge to problem aisa karte hain main aur Taarika yahaan sambhalte hain tum dono unhe dhoondne jaao…

Daya:Ye theek rahega aisa karte hain hum piche ki side se left wing mein ghuste hain…

Taarika:Nahii Daya vahaan khatra hoga means piche se ek jungle ka raasta agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to…

Daya:Kuch nahii hoga aur agar hua to mera dost hain na vo pahunch jaayega vaise bhi khoyi hui ladkiyon ke pata jaanne ke liye yeh to karna hi hoga…

Shreya:Haan yahii theek rahega…

Taarika:Tu chup kar bukhaar kam hua nahii ki madam ke par nikal aaye…Jo manna aye vo kar phir mujhse mat bolna…

Shreya:Sorry Taarika par humein apne mission mein health ko side mein to karna hi hoga na jaane kitne logon ki zindagi ka sawaal hain…

Taarika:Haan aapne to sab ki zindagi ka theka liya hain…

Daya:Shhh ab tum dono chup ho jaao dekho kaam to humein karna hi hain tum log ladho yaa kuch bhi karo…

Taarika:Haan to maine kab manna kiya…

By these words Dareya went to other side…Here Abhijeet is constantly looking at Taarika and smilling she waves her hand so that he got distracted but nothing happened she shakes him and then he comes to real world…

Taarika:Abhijeet kahaan khoye hue ho?

Abhijeet:Tum gussa karte hue kitni cute lagti ho…

Taarika smiles and hits on his sooulder…

Taarika:Tum nahii sudhroge…

And both share a cute laugh…

**Here Rajvi…**

Both are searching here and there and then Purvi saw a big wheel…

Purvi:Rajat ye dekho yeh wheel…

Rajat:kissi gate ka lagta hain…

Purvi:Ghuma ke dekhein…

Rajat:Nahii mujhe lagta hain kahin koi problem na ho jaaye rehne do….

Purvi:Aap to rehne dijiye aapke kaaran hum pehle hi phas chuke hain ab main jo kahoon bas vo kariye…

Rajat:Par Pari agar koi problem aayi to…

Purvi:To aap mujhe daant lena…

Rajat:Acha…What?You idiot agar zinda rahenge tab to daantoonga…

Purvi:Main idiot to aap maha idiot dekhiye aapko meri baat maanni hain to maaniye nahii to main khud ghuma deti hoon…

Rajat:Arre Pari suno…

But before he could say anything Purvi just moves it…

Purvi:Dekha kuch nahii hua na…

Rajat:Haan shayad…

But soon he complete his sentence the walls of room starts coming more close and as oon they stop the wheel has gone…

Purvi:Rajat ye kya ho raha hain…

Rajat:Mujhe kya pata?Tum hi heroine banni thi ab dekho kya kare….

Purvi:Dekho tum lecture baad mein dena baahar kaise nikale vo socho…

Walls are coming more close and close now it is too close that both Rajvi can only stand there…

Rajat:I hope yahaan upar kuch hain…

Purvi:Kya hoga dekho mujhe lagta ab hum yahii band ho jaayenge…

Rajat:Just shut up Pari please mujhe kuch karne do…

Rajat just hits at top and that part gets open…

Purvi:Wow yahaan to raasta hain ab to hum upar pahunch sakte hain…

Rajat:Right main kuch karta hoon…

Rajat tries to stand at up and his feet gets sleep...

Purvi:Rajat aap theek hain…

Rajat somehow goes to upper side and with his help Purvi climb at upper part…Boh comes to upper part…

Purvi:Yeh kahaan pahunch gaye…

She saw Rajat feets trembling and then within few seconds he comes to floor…

Purvi:Rajat Rajat kya hua?

**Here At Dareya side…**

Daya:Shreya sambhal ke jungle bahut gehra kahin chot na lag jaaye…

Shreya:Ok Sir…

She somehow starts moving but suddenly her feet struck with one of the tree and she fells at ground…

Shreya:Aaaaaah!

Daya:Shreyaaaaaa…

He runs and holds her arms and make her stand properly…

Daya:Shreya kya hua kahin zyada chot to nahii lag gayii I am sorry vo mera dhyan nahii tha…

Shreya:Its ok sir vo main hi zyada thakavat mehsoos kar rahii hoon…

Daya makes her stand properly she can perfectly see true love for her in his large eyes…

Shreya:Oh shit sandle to tut gayii….

Daya:Oh no tum chal logi…

Shreya:Yaa sir no problem chaliye…

Both starts moving for getting place and as they were oing Shreya's feet starts paining…

Shreya:Aah!

Daya:Kya hua Shreya…

Shreya:Sir shayad kuch chubh gaya hain…

Daya:One minute main dekhta hoon…

He makes her sit and takes out stone from her feet…

Daya:Kitna khoon nikal raha hain dekh ke nahii chal sakti idiot…

Shreya:Sorry Sir par ab kya karoon…

Daya:Udhar dekho…

Shreya:Kahaan…

As soon she can complete her sentence Daya lifts her in his arms Shreya covers him by her arms…Both share a cute eyelock…

_**Kuch na kahein**_

_**bas chup rahe**_

_**khamoshiyan hi keh jaaye**_

_**tham jaaye yeh jahaan**_

_**aur pal bhi thehar jaaye…**_

Soon rain starts falling…

Daya:Oh no baarish…ab kya kare..

Shreya:Daya sir main chal loongi…

Daya:Tum chup hongi main kaam karne ka soch raha hoon na…

Shreya:Lekin Sir…

Daya:Tum bhool rahii ho main tumhara dominating husband hoon chup raho vo dekho vo raha cottage vahaan chalte hain…

Shreya:Vahii to chalte hain mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha hain…

Daya gives a glance to her…

Shreya:Chaliye maine kab manna kiya…

They soon enter to cottage Daya makes her sit…Due to heavy rainfall she is feeling really to cold hence Daya offer her his jacket…

Shreya:No Sir main theek hoon aap kyun pareshan hote hain…

Daya:Isme kya pareshani haan…

Shreya:Par Sir maine aaj tak kissi ka jacket use nahii kiya…

Daya:Shreya rehne do tumse bolna bekaar hain…

He makes her to wear her jacket…He covered her by his jacket…A cute eyelock_**….**_

_**Zid ye thi tumhe**_

_**ki hum bhi kuch kahein**_

_**humein gilaa tha ki tum chup rahe**_

Shreya has tears in her eyes she smiles and wipes it by seeing his care for her…

_**ab jo yeh ehsaas hain**_

_**yeh jo adhoori aas hain**_

_**rehne de jo jazbaat hain…**_

Daya:Ek baar bearish ruk jaaye to chalenge hope Rajat aur Purvi theek ho…

**At Rajvi side…**

Purvi:Rajat rajat tum theek ho…

She places her hand at his head and saw blood oozing…She quickly tear her saree and places that part on his head…

Purvi:Rajat himmat mat chodna Daya Shreya aur Abhijeet aur Taarika yahaan aa jaayenge aap chinta mat kijiye…

Rajat just touches her face by his palms and wipes her tears…

Rajat:Main theek hoon Pari…

Purvi just hugs him tightly and starts crying…

_**Rahe na kuch bhi darmiyan**_

_**Mitte yeh saari dooriyan**_

_**Mil ke bhi hain adhoori si yeh daastan….**_

_**Lala laala….**_

Purvi:Sab meri galti hain mujhe zidd nahii karni chahiye hey bhagwaan meri umar bhi Rajat Sir ko de dijiye par please inhe theek kar dijiye…

Rajat patts her head…

Rajat:Main theek hoon Purvi…

_**Mil ke bhi sang hain judaa**_

_**Hain yeh alag hi dastaan….**_

_**Aaa aaa**_

_**Bhulega na kabhi jahaan…..**_

Purvi POV:Purvi inhe mera naam kaise pata just leave it hey bhagwaan bas Rajat Sir ko theek kar dijiye

Here at Abhirika side…

Abhijeet:Taarika all the best I know tumhe thori taqleef ho sakti hain lekin koi bhi pareshani ho mujhe signal de dena main aa jaaunga ok please try your best…

Taarika:I will ok bye shayad ab kabhi na mille…

Abhijeet just hit at her head…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji aap pagal hain kya kya boli jaa rahii hain…

Taarika smiles…

Taarika:Ok ok I am sorry ab se nahii bolungi ab jaaon…

Abhijeet:Par mujhe inform kar…

Taarika:Kar doongi…

She just give him side hug and move to execute her plan…

Abhijeet:Bas ab sab plan ki tarah ho jaaye…

_**So end this chapter here hope ab thori kam confusion ho thanks for all your support do REVIEW if you like this chapter I will post next chapter as per reviews…**_

_**To aage kya hoga Kya Taarika Shreya ko maaf kar degi?Rajat ko sachai ka kaise pata hain?Kya Shreya Daya se durr ho paayegi jaanne ke liye DO REVIEWS mere doston…**_

_**Thanks for reading all bakwaas…. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Dareya awesome , Pari25 , Mubasher malik 22(Great to have new reader) , Anjali , Khushi Mehta , Karishma , Raveena Negi , Shweta , 1211cid , Jyothi thaku , Kajal , Kritika , Shree , Ansha , Adk , Priya , Duo Angel , Shilpa Patte , Neutrogina …..**_

_**Guest ji :Really sorry sorry for late wishing you vaise maine apni honge juda na hum story mein wish kiya tha pata nahii aap usse padhte bhi hain yaa nahii but still happy birthday to you I know its on 30**__**th**__** june sorry for late wishig and jahaan tak passionate Draeya ki baat hain yaar mere bas ki baat nahii still hope you like the story once more sorry for that….**_

_**Sorry for spelling mistakes:**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers..**_

_**Now next chapter:**_

_** At Dareya place…**_

Shreya is shivering badly…And rubbing herself to get comfort…

Daya;Zyada thand lag rahii hain kya?

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir main theek hoon aap pareshan mat hoiye bas thora time lagega…

Like this night start passing at midnight Shreya held her head on his soulder…

Daya:Bukhaar to kam hain kamzori zyada lag rahii hain yahaan kuch khaane ko nahii hain kya dekh kar aata hoon…

He held her head on floor and moves to take something for food…After 10 minutes she got up…

Shreya:Ye Daya Sir kahaan gaye kahin unhe kuch ho to nahii gaya nahii unhe kuch nahii ho sakta mujhe abhi dekhna chahiye…

She stands up and starts moving but her feet start paining…

Shreya:Aaaaah hey bhagwaan ye Daya Sir kahaan hain kahin koi musibat mein na ho ye panv abhi hi isse sathiyana tha kya ab main kahaan dhoondo unhe…

Shreya with the help of wall starts moving but blood start oozing from her feet…

Shreya:Daya Sir Daya Sir kahaan hain aap?

She searches him all side but found at none side…

Shreya:Itni bearish mein kahaan gaye honge yahaan main itna pareshan ho rahii hoon jaana hi tha to bol dete main kaun sa manna kar deti pagal kahin ke…

Suddenly she hears voice of someone screaming….

Shreya:Ye awaaz kahin Daya Sir to nahii…

She ran to that direction but found no one…

Shreya:My god mujhe bhi neend ussi waqt aani thi pata nahii Daya Sir kahaan hain…

As she is going someone puts hand on her soulder….As She turns she hugs the person tightly….

Shreya:Kahaan chale gaye the aap haan main kab se aapka wait kar rahii hoon…

Daya patts her head…

Daya:Shreya tumhe aisi haalat mein baahar nahii aana chahiye tha…

Shreya just slaps hard at his face….Daya is stunned due to her action could'nt able to understand what happens to her…

Shreya:Kya samajhte hain aap haan bata ke nahii jaa sakte the pata hain main kitna darr gayii thi…

Daya just holds her by soulder…

Daya:Shreya Shreya relax I am fine see everything is ok…

Shreya:Kyun chod diya mujhe pata hain main darr gayii thi…

She once more hugs him tightly and starts crying…

Daya:Shreya main to…

Shreya:Kuch mat boliye Sir aap mujhe chod ke nahii jaayenge na kabhi bhi nahii na…

Daya:Haan kabhi nahii kabhi bhi nahii pakka I promise…

Daya makes her comfortable and comes to that room once more…

Daya:Shreya yahaan baitho araam se…

He gives her water and she drank it

Daya:Shreya vo main na kuch khaane ko lene gaya tha tumhe bhook lagii hogi na kuch khaa lo weakness kam lagegi…

Shreya nodded and then Daya feeds her…After getting something to eat Shreya patts her head and feel shame how she is behaving infront of him…

Shreya:I am sorry Sir vo main kuch zyada hi ajeeb tarike se behave kar rahii thi aap pe haath bhi uthaya I am sorry Sir…

And she breaksdown…

Daya just patts her head…

Daya:Shreya mujhe bura nahii laga mujhe pata hain tum beemar ho aur aisa ho jaata hain kabhi kabhi….

Shreya:Phir bhi Sir mujhe aap par haath nahii uthana chahiye tha…

Daya:Its ok koi baat nahii tum rest karo…

Shreya hardly sleep at his soulder…At midnight…

Shreya tighten her grip and hold his hand tightly…

Shreya:Nahii nahii maine nahii kiya main kissi ka buraa nahii sochti mujhe maaf kar do main kissi ko tang nahii karna chahti…

Daya just hugs her tightly…

Daya:Relax Shreya kya hua kuch nahii hua main hoon na…

Shreya opens her eyes…And then starts weeping sweat at her face…

Daya:Shreya tum theek ho na…

Shreya nodded her head silently…Daya just kisses at her forehead…

Daya:Shreya sab theek ho jaayega…

She says nothing and just hugs him…Daya hugs her back…Both starts losing each other…

Daya looks at her scared face just bent low and kisses at her red glossy lips…She also responded back…

Here Taarika went to Sofa and starts crying…Ashok went near to her and then ask her…

Ashok:Kya hua madam ji aap ro kyun rahii hain aur aap ke saath jo baaki log aaye the vo kahaan hain…

Taarika:Vo log mujhe nahii pata par yeh mera pati hain na dimaag kharaab kar chukka hain…

Ashok:Kyun madam ji aisa kya kiya usne…

Taarika:Arre ek bhi achi aadat nahii usme sharaabi kahii ka…

Ashok:Madam ji aap chinta mat kariye main hoon na main sab theek kar dunga…

Taarika:Bas aap hi meri madad kar sakte hain maine suna hain yahaan ek bahut acha beauty parlour hain aap mujhe vahaan le chaloge…

Ashok:Kyun nahii madam ji zaroor…Main abhi aata hoon aap do minute mein neeche compound mein aa jaana…

Here Ashok went…Abhijeet comes to Taarika…

Abhijeet:Good job Taarika ab bas next step bhi ache se ho jaaye…

Taarika:Hopes are same here also…

Here Taarika went to compound…

Taarika POV:Mujhe yahaan bulaa kar khud kaha gaya yeh…

As soon Taarika understand what is happening two hands comes to her waist…

Taarika:Kaun hatto…

And she pushes the man at floor…

Taarika:Tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho aur yeh kya besharmi hain Ashok…

Ashok:Kya besharmi kya behadugi mujhe nahii pata tha ki Cid mein itne khoobsurat log bhi hote hain…

Taarika:What means tum sab jaante the…

Ashok:Haan sab jaante hain hum vo Rajat hain na uske peeche peeche Chotu bhi gaya hain ab tum kabhi yeh case solve nahii kar paaoge…

Taarika start taking her feet backwards where as Ashok starts coming forward…

Ashok:Aaj main bataunga hum jaiso ke peeche padhne se kya hota hain…

He is about to fell on Taarika but Abhijeet came in between…

Abhijeet:Teri himmat kaise hui humein rokne ki Taarika sirf meri hain merit hi aur meri hi rahegi samjha tu…

Now he beats him till then he said the truth…

Ashok:Humare saathi left wing mein hi hain…

And after hearing it Abhijeet and Taarika moved to left wing…

_**Here Dareya…**_

Shreya just pushes him at side after coming at senses even Daya feels bad for whatever happens…

Daya:Shreya vo I am sorry…

Shreya:Sir humein Purv ko dhoondne chalna chahiye…

Daya:Haan main bhi vahii soch raha tha lekin kahii tumhe zyada dard naa ho…

Shreya:Dikh raha hain mujhe aap meri kitni chinta karte hain zyada nautanki karne ki zaroorat nahii hain I can understand what you want…

Daya is stunned by her straight forward reply and as soon he say anything further she starts moving…

_**Here Rajvi…**_

Rajat is feeling too dizzy Purvi is seeting beside her…

Rajat:Paani paani…

Purvi:Paani ek minute main abhi laayi Rajat ek minute ruko…

Purvi looks here and there and then saw a jug and gives water to him after drinking water he starts coughing Purvi is constantly rubbing his back…

Purvi:Rajat himmat rakho Daya Sir aur baaki sab aate hi honge bas himmat mat haarna…

Rajat smiles…

Rajat:Main theek hoon Pari chalo ab humein chalna chahiye…

Rajat starts standing but his feet starts trembling Purvi holds his hand and tightly and makes him seat…

Purvi:Rajat baitho pagal mat banno main keh rahii hoon na ki tumhe rest ki zaroorat hain…

Rajat:Pari kaam karna bhi bahut zaroor hain…

Purvi:Just shut up Rajat mere liye tum zyada important ho…

Rajat looks towards him and just smiles…

Purvi:Ab hasne ki kya baat hain apne daant mat dikhaao mujhe samjhe pagal…

Rajat:Tum humesha se aisi ho…

Purvi:Kaisi?

Rajat:Aadhi pagal…

Purvi just lightly hits on his soulder…

Purvi:Tum bhi na…

Rajat:Main bhi na…

Purvi just smiles and lifts her head in no…

Purvi:Aap kabhi nahii sudhrenge…

Rajat:Chalo ab hum chalet hain…

Purvi puts his arms at her side and both starts coming outside…Soon they met Abhirika..

Abhijeet:Rajat kya hua tumhe?

Rajat:Kuch nahii bas choti sic hot lag gayii hain…

Taarika:Thank god tum mill gaye humne chotu ko baahar dekh liya tha Daya aur Shreya ne bhi unhe pakkar liya main to darr hi gayii thi kahin tumhe zyada to nahii lagii…

Purvi:Nahii main to theek hoon bas Rajat Sir ko thora lag gayii hain…

Abhijeet:Chalo to ab humein yahaan se chalna chahiye…

All the three couples comes to hotel…

Here Purvi dressing up Rajat…

Purvi:Zyada hillo mat maine dressing karne mein Phd nahii ki hain kahin kuch ho gaya to mujh pe chilaaoge…

Rajat:Tum chilaane ka mauka kab deti ho vaise bhi sab kuch tumhara stupidity ke kaaran hua…

Purvi:Meri stupidity left wing mein jaana kaun chahta tha?

Rajat kept mum…

Purvi:Ab ho gayii bolti band haan aisa hi karte ho?

Rajat:Main aur lecture nahii chahta tha issliye chup ho gaya…

Purvi hits him in soulder…

Rajat:Aah ab maar rahii ho vahaan to badi prathna chal rahii thi meri jaan bhi Rajat ko de de wah wah!

Purvi blushes on his comment…

Purvi:Vo main to bas aise hi aap pagal hain vaise bhi ab humein kal jaana hain mission khatm ho gaya ab to aapse kabhi mulaakat hogi hi nahii…

Rajat:Iss baat par dukhi ho yaa khush…

Purvi:Khush dukhi kyun hogi aap bhi na ek pagal se chutkara mil raha hain…

Rajat:Par tumhari aankhen aisa nahii kehti…

Purvi:Kyun aap jyotish hain…

She starts moving from there in order to not answer his questions…Rajat holds her wrist…She turns…

Purvi:Kya hain dressing ho gayii na ab mujhe jaane do…

Rajat:Shaam ko 7 baje main tumhe lene aaunga ready rehna…

And he moves from there with these words…Purvi smiles..

Here Shreya is sitting at room and start pavking her clothes suddenly there is knock at door…

Shreya:Aa jaao…

She turns and saw Daya standing there and then turns her gaze…

Daya:Shreya tumhari tabiyat kaisi hain?

Shreya:Marii nahii hoon…

Daya:Shreya yeh mera sawaal nahii tha…

Shreya:Par yeh mera jawaab hain aap please jaaiye yahaan se vaise bhi jo bhi hua hain uske baad mujhe aapse baat karne mein koi interest nahii hain…

Daya:Shreya tum ita rude baat kyun kar rahii ho main to sirf tumse tumhara haal chaal poochne aaya tha aur jungle mei job hi hua uske liye main bhi sharminda hoon…

Shreya:Agar hote to yahaan nahii aate please jaayiye yahaan se Sir…

Daya:Shreya aisa ho jaata hain kabhi kabhi aur tum to mujhse pyaar karti ho na…

Shreya leaves her cloth and just having lots of tears in her eyes…

Shreya:Right main aapse pyaar karti hoon bahut jaan se bhi zyada lekin kya aap karte hain nahii na aaj bhi aapke paas jawaab nahii hain do saal se sirf aapke jawaab ka intezaar kar rahii hoon kabhi aapne yeh socha ki aapke jawaab intezaar karte karte main marr gayii to kya hoga?What do you think ki sirf aapki life mein dukh hain aur baaki sab humesha har kuch paa chuke hain…

Daya has no answer for her question he can understand that he knows that he loves her but yet never say anything to her…

Shreya:Daya Sir aap sab jaan ke bhi aapne kabhi nahii poocha aap jaante the ki aap ko agar kuch hoga to mujhe taqleef hogi par phir bhi hero banne har baar nikal jaate the to aaj kyun itni taqleef ho rahii hain meri maut agar aayegi bhi na to uski wajah aap honge haan sahii suna aap honge jab koi aurat kissi ke liye apni zindagi daanv pe laga de par phir bhi usse apni zindagi ki fikar na ho na to who insaan khud uski maut bulaata hain…

Daya:Shreya tum kya boli jaa rahii ho I think you need some time for rest…

Shreya;No I need my whole life without you just get out from my room…

Daya came out of her room and she starts crying…

Here Taarika is standing at terrace side Abhijeet moves towards her…

Abhijeet:I am sorry Taarika mujhe pata hain aaj tumhe meri sab se zyada zaroorat thi aur main late pahuncha agar aaj tumhe kuch ho jaata to main khud ko kabhi maaf nahii kar paata…

Taarika puts her hand on his…

Taarika:Nahii Abhijeet tum late nahii the tum to on time the aur main bahut khushnaseeb ho jo bhagwaan ne mujhe tumse milwaaya…

Abhijeet:Taarika phir bhi I am sorry I know mujhe aapko itni taqleef nahii deni chahiye thi…

Taarika:Tum meri taqleef kam kar sakte ho…

Abhijeet:Acha vo kaise…

Taarika:Mummy Papa se humari shadi ki baat kar ke…

Abhijeet is stunned by her reply…

Abhijeet:Lekin tum jaanti ho na main Daya ko…

Taarika:Jaanti hoon Abhijeet lekin mere parents nahii agar unhone meri shaadi kissi aur se tay kar din a to main jee nahii paaungi…

Abhijeet puts hand on her lips…

Abhijeet:Shhh aisa kabhi anhii bolna main baat karunga…

Taarika:Sachi…

Abhijeet nodded in yes and she hugs him tightly Suddenly someone coughs…

Person:Mam aap logo ke liya parcel aaya hain…

Abhirika seperates and feels shy to see an unknown person…

Taarika:Humare liye kiska hoga…

Abhijeet:Arre yeh to Rajat ka hain…

Taarika:Oh to Purvi ke liya…

Man:No mam yeh Shreya ke liye hain…

Taarika:Dono ek hi baat hain tum chup karo aur jaao yahaan se…

Man went…

Abhijeet:Wah usse to daant kar bhaga diya kahin yeh Rajat Purvi ka koi chakkar vakkar to nahii…

Taarika:Ab to yeh poochna padega main de ke aati hoon…

Abhijeet holds her hand…

Abhijeet:Jaldi aana…

And here Taarika comes to her room as she opens the door and shocked to see the scenario…

Taarika:Yeh kya ho raha hain Purvi…

Purvi:Aa gayii tu Taarika ab tu hi bata main kya pehnoo yeh Shreya to sathiya gayii hain…

Shreya:Main kahaan sathiya gayii hoon jitni dress saari try kar chuki hain phir bhi tujhe ek bhi pasand nahii aa rahii…

Purvi:Tu chup kar bata na Taarika…

Taarika starts laughing…

Taarika:Yeh le tere majnu ne tere liye dress send ki hain…

Purvi blushes and takes the dress…

Purvi:Main abhi try karti hoon…

After wearing dress she comes and ask both of them…

Purvi:Main achi to lag rahii hoon na…

Shreya:Haan haan bahut pyaari lag rahii ho…

Taarika:Kisi ki nazar na lage…

Shreya:Mujhe to samajh nahii aata itna kya sajna sawarna bas do minute ke liye milna hi to hain..

Taarika lightlty punches her and she saw Daya standing at door watching Shreya…

Taarika:Aisa hi hota hain tu aaj tak kabhi kissi ke saath gayii nahii hain na issliye tujhe kaha pata…

Shreya has tears in her eyes she looks towards Daya hopelessly…And lift her head saying him that he go from there…

Purvi:Aur nahii to kya mera pehla dinner hain tujhe aaj tak kissi ne gift diya hain kya?

Shreya just lifts her head in no and goes and shut the door…

_**At afternoon…**_

Purvi is roaming here and there at compound and then Rajat came…He gone through her beauty…Then Purvi shakes him…

Purvi:Kab se wait kar rahii hoon aur ab aa rahe ho chalo….

Purvi holds his hand and they moves to a hotel…

Purvi:Hotel hum dinner karenge kya?

Rajat:Haan kyun tumhe bhook lagii nahii…

Purvi:Matlab lagii hain par sirf dinner karna hain…

Rajat:Haan maine socha aaj last time mil raha hoon to dinner to banta hain…

Purvi just says nothing and went for dinner they sit near swimming pool…

Purvi POV:Itna acha arrangements hain phir bhi boring ki tarah khaaya jaa raha hain kuch bolta kyun nahii….

Purvi:Tumhe kuch kehna hain…

Rajat:Haan and then he hand over the list….Tum batao tum kya khaaogi…

Purvi gave him unbelievable look…

Purvi:Mujhe bhook nahii hain main jaa rahii hoon…

And she starts moving from there but suddenly she hears a voice coming from stage…

Rajat:Hello everyone I am sorry to waste your time lekin aaj main kissi special se apne dil ki baat kehna chahta hoon jisne mujhe hasna sikhaya larna sikhaya aur pyaar karna bhi I am sorry Pari mujhe zyada bada lecture dena nahii aata but still I love you a lot kyat um mujhse shaadi karogi…

Purvi smiles and just goes towards him and hugs him tightly…

Purvi whispers at his ear…

Purvi:Itni lambi speech ki bhi kya zaroorat thi seedha I love you bol dete…

Rajat hugs him tightly nad then they move to dance floor…

Rajat:

_**Waada raha**_

(Both take hand in hand)

_**Waada raha pyaar se pyaar ka**_

Rajat pulls her towards him and hold her by her waist….

_**Ab hum na honge juda**_

_**Yeh meri dhadkane sunn raha hain khuda…**_

Purvi:

Purvi hold his face in her palms…

_**Chahe tumhe kis kadar mera dil tumko nahii hain pata**_

_**Yeh meri dhadkane sunn raha hain khuda….**_

Rajat:

_**Waada raha…**_

_**Dono jahaan ko bhula hoon mai aisi lagi hain tumse lagan**_

_**Chahe kaho isse awaargi chahe kaho isse dewana pan…**_

Purvi:

_**Dil ne kaha dil ne suna maine tumhe dilbar chuna..**_

Rajat_**:**_

_**Ab dooriyan an rahii darmiyan…**_

_**Kya rang laayi dua…**_

Purvi_**:**_

_**Waada raha pyaar se pyaar ka ab hum na honge juda…**_

And everyone stands and great applause to new couple…

Rajvi at car…

Rajat:Thanks Pari mere kehne par waha aane ke liye aur haan ek aur great news hain tumhare liye…

Purvi:Vo kya?

Rajat:Mera transfer bhi Mumbai ho gaya so ab hum saath mein kaam karenge mummy papa bhi tumhare ghar aa kar humari shaadi ki baat karenge kitna acha lagega na Rajat weds Shreya….

Purvi gets a jerked after hearing Shreya's name and remember their plan…

Purvi:Rajat mujhe tumhe kuch batana hain…

Rajat:Haan bolo…

As soon she say anything she got a call…

Purvi:Ji main abhi pahunchti haan thank you so much…(Turns to Rajat)Vo baba ki dawaai ka time hain mujhe jaana hoga…

Rajat:Main chor deta hoon…

Purvi:Nahii main chali jaaungi baad mein milenge bye…

As she is going he hold her hand…

Rajat:Mujhe jawaab nahii mila…

Purvi:Kaisa…

Rajat:Means tumne abhi tak I love you nahii kaha….

Purvi:Mera mann main jab boloon…

And Purvi goes from there…

**So end this chapter here tell me how is it DO REVIE**_**W please…**_

_**To aage kya hoga Rajat ko sach kaise pata chalega?Shreya ka rude behaviour kab theek hoga?Kya Abhirika beech mein sab kuch ack=he se ho paayega jaanne ke liye you have to wait for next chapter… **_


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is next update sorry I cant thank individually there is net problem I my house hence aise hi kaam chalaana padega but still thanks whoever reviewed pevious chapter…**

**One thing more yaar mere pichle chapter ko kul milaake aap logon ne 1380 times padha tha aur review only 25 yeh to galat baat hain yaar review bhi karra karo na nahii to mujhe kaise pata chalega ki aap logon ko story achi lag rahii hain…**

**Sorry for spelling mistake**

**Now next chapter:**

Here Taarika saw Daya standing at one side little tensed hence move towards his side and put her hand on his…

Taarika:Kya hua Daya mujhe lagta tha ki tum kabhi pareshan nahii hote par aaj tumne mujhe galat proof kar diya kya hua kis baat ko leke pareshan ho…

Daya just lift his head in no…

Daya:Main theek hoon Taarika…

Taarika:Shreya ko leke pareshan ho…

Daya directly look into her eyes and tries to find from where all the woman got to know the situation without telling may be this is something which is beyond a man reach…He slightly smiles…I n order to lighten the situation but here Taarika is able to understand the situation…

Taarika:Ek baat boloon Daya hum auratein sabse typical hoti hain tum chahe kitna hi janne ki koshish kar lo par phir bhi aisi kayii batein reh hi jaayengi jo tum kabhi nahii jaan paaoge….Baaki sab ka main nahii jaanti lekin haan ek baat zaroor kahoongi Shreya ki kissi bhi baat ka kabhi ek matlab nahii hota vo apne dil mein koi baat rakh nahii sakti shayad issi kaaran apni baatein aise ghuma phira ke bolti hain ki dusra samajh bhi naa paaye aur uske dil mein koi bojh bhi naa rahe…

Daya is only watching to her trying to understand what kind of woman she is in about 2 months he is angry with Shreya just because of her but still she had great knowledge about her perspective…

Daya:Main samjha nahii mujhe pata nahii aisa lagta hain ki vo mujhse gussa hain shayad issliye ki maine usse baat nahii ki…

Taarika:Yaa shayad koi aur baat ho…

Daya looks towards her trying to manipulate the situation and seeking some answer but yet he knows it is his out of reach to manipulate her…

Daya:Tum itna confident kaise ho sakti ho…

Taarika:Main confident nahii hoon main tumhe second phase dikhaane ki koshish kar rahii hoon means try to find something from second phase also…

Daya:To kyat um bhi ussi second phase jaanne ki koshish kar rahii ho..

Taarika looks towards him and smiles and now she can understand that this Cid officer has caught her red handed,…

Taarika:Kaha jaa sakta hain…Main chalti hoon packing bhi karni hain tum bhi apni packing kar lo…

Taarika starts moving…But Daya interrupted…

Daya:Kya tum sach mein Shreya se gussa ho?

Taarika:Pata nahii iska jawaab to uss second phase ko jaanne ke baad hi hoga but yaa main uspe trust karti hoon pata nahii kyun lekin phir bhi mera dil uske baare mein buraa nahii soch paa raha…Acha ab main chalti hoon…Aur haan Shreya ko dawaai de doongi vo rest bhi kar legi ab tum jaao…

Daya smiles and goes to his room…

Here Taarika comes to her room…And saw Shreya sleeping peacefully she just goes to her direction and cover her with blanket and goes to sleep…Here Shreya open her eyes…

Shreya POV:I am sorry Dr Taarika I know mujhe agar koi iss waqt samajh sakta hain vo sirf aap ho iss ke baavjood main aapse aise behave kar rahii hoon par meri bhi majboori hain main aapko kaise samjhaaon…

And then she sleeps...After sometime she doze off…

At night she woke up and comes outside and saw Daya sitting at balcony as she comes he turns and saw her and smiles….

Daya:Neend nahii aa rahii…

Shreya:Aapse matlab…

Daya:Main apni baat kar raha hoon isse tumhe to matlab hai na…

Shreya just goes and stand infront of him…

Daya:Abhi tak naraaz ho…Shreya jo hua vo galti se hua tha I know tum uss baat ko samajhti ho aur uss baat se naraaz bhi nahii ho kya baat hain koi pareshani hain tum chaho to mujhe bata sakti ho shayad main tumhari help kar sakoon…

Shreya:Main pareshan nahii hoon vo to bas aise hi…

She starts going and Daya held her wrist and pulls her…

Daya:Kya saare jazbaat bol ke hi adaa kiye jaate hain baaki logon ka pata nahii lekin I am sure that tum samajhti ho ki main tumse kab kya kehna chahta hoon…

Shreya simply jerks his hand and directly looks on his eyes…

Shreya:Please Sir mujhe neend aa rahi hain…

As she starts going she tries to open the door but it is locked…

Shreya:Oh no yeh gate shit humesha aap hi ke saath kyun band hoti hoon…

Daya smiles…

Daya:Ab isme meri kya galti hain raat ke do baje tumhe yahaan kisne bulaaya tha aur neend tumhe nahii aa rahii thi to isme mera kya gunaah…

Shreya:Dekhiye Daya sir main pehle hi pareshan hoon aap bekaar ki baat kar ke meri pareshani aur mat badhayiye…

Daya:Ok tumhe neend aa rahii thin a tum yahaan so jaao couch pe main gate khulvaane ki koshish karta hoon…

Shreya:Mujhe nahii sona aur couch pe bhi koi sota hain…

Daya:Shreya jisse neend aati hain na vo kahin bhi so sakta hain par haan agar kissi ko naatak karna ho to…

Shreya:What do you mean these all thing are drama oh hello main drama nahii karti hoon…

Daya:Ab acha lag raha aaj pata chala tumhe larna bhi aata hain mujhe laga yeh sirf Purvi ke paas hunar hain…

Shreya:How mean aap chup rahiye mujhe neend aa rahii hain Chid night…

Daya:What's that Chid night haan aaj tak good night sunna tha yeh chid night kahaan se paida ho gaya hain…

Shreya:Main jisse chidhti hoon unki chid night hi hoti hain…

Daya:Oh new stupid philosoph of drama queen…

Shreya just hit him by one of the cousion and doze off…Daya looks at her face and smiles…

Daya POV;Shayad Taarika sahii keh rahii hain mujhe second phase dekhne ke liye rukna chahiye tumhari pareshani ka kaaran kya hain yeh to main jaan ke rahunga Shreya tab hi karunga tumse apne pyaar ka izhaar jisse tum manna kar hi na paao…

At morning….

Shreya is sleeping and suddenly one hand comes at her head…

Shreya:Sone do na Daya abhi hi to neend aayi hain…

Person:Oye tujhe mera soft sa hand Daya sir ke rough hand jaisa lagta hain madam main to tera bukhaar check karne aayi thi ab nahii karoongi jaa…

Shreya gets up and understand what she said…

Shreya:Vo I am sorry Purvi vo mujhe laga Daya Sir vo kal raat…

Purvi:Tum dono yahaan band ho gaye the right mujhe pata hain maine hi to khulvaaya tha gate vaise Daya Sir kabse tere liye Daya ho gaye haan haan unhone apne pyaar ka izhaar kar doya kya..

Shreya hits at her soulder…

Shreya:Aisa nahii hain vaise tu bahut khush nazar aa rahii hain kahin Rajat Sir ne to tujhe propose to nahii kar diya…

Purvi blushes and this is clear for Shreya to know the truth…

Shreya:Oho to baat kahaan tak pahunchi kiss tak yaa nahii…

This time Purvi patts her head…

Purvi:Bahut zyada sochti hain ek thappad lagega na to akal theekane mein aa jaayegi kahaan pahunch gayii…

Shreya:Arre kyun Girl friend boy friend ke beech mein to yeh sab chalta rehta hain…

Purvi:Haan haan tujhe to experience hain chal ready ho jaa aaj flight hain…

Shreya:Haan haan main to jaa hi rahii hoon ready hone ab mujhe koidress parcel thore na karega…

Purvi:Tu jaati hain yaa nahii…

Shreya ran towards room…

Shreya:Vaise good morning…

As she running she hits Daya standing there…Daya holds her tightly…

Daya:Araam se drama queen…

Shreya:Thanks what kya kaha aapne?Aap abhi bhi mujhe ched rahe hain that's not fair sir…

Daya:Kyun agar tum mujhe Daya sir se Daya bulaa sakti ho to main tumhe…

Shreya:Vo to sapne mein mere muh se nikal gaya tha…

Daya:Means tumhare sapno mein main aata hoon…

Shreya has no word to say…

Shreya:Mera haath chodiye aap na bas pagal ho gaye hain…

Daya removes her hand…

Daya:Vaise chid morning…

Shreya smiles…

Shreya:Chid morning…

And went to her room…As soon she opens the door at room…

Abbhijeet:Taarika ji mere kapde pack kar dijiye…

Taarika:Ye kya Abhijeet tum itne saare kapde kahaan se laaye ho aur vo bhi aise…

Abhijeet:Kya karoon Taarika ji mere kapde aise hi rehte hain…

Taarika:Kya tum bache ho kya…Dekho mujhe cheezein phaili nahii achi lagti aur haan humari shaadi ke baad aisa nahii hona chahiye…

Abhijeet:Ok (Realises what he said)Kya shaadi….Vaise uncle se baat karne mein time hain chaho to bhaag ke shaadi kar lein and I promise shaadi ke baad tumhe palkon mein baitha ke rakhunga…

Taarika:Acha mujhe lagta to nahii…

Abhijeet:Bolo to proof doon…

Taarika:Acha do…

Abhijeet:Are you ready for it…

Taarika:Yaa I am main ek foreinsic expert kissi cheez se nahii darti…

Abhijeet took her in arms…

Taarika:Oh Abhijeet…

And suddenly door opens and both of them saw Shreya standing there but she is out of world and by opening door just went to her wardrobe and takes her cloth and goes to washroom…

Taarika:Isse kya hua koi reaction nahii pata nahii kahaan khoyi rehti hain…

Abhijeet:Vahii to dekha bhi nahii ek baar…

Taarika:Acha ab jab tak tumhe koi dekhega nahii tum mujhe neeche nahii utaaroge…

Abhijeet:Oh I am sorry mera dhyaan nahii tha…

And then he places her in bed…

Taarika:Main packing kar deti hoon ok bye…

Abhijeet:Kya bye ek taraf main hoon jo aapke paas aane ke bahane dhoondta hoon aur aap hain ki too bad…

Taarika:Ho gaya ab jaao…

After one hour everyone comes to airport…

Abhijeet:Arre Rajat tum yahaan…

Purvi:Ji Sir Rajat bhi humare saath chalenge unka bhi transfer ho gaya hain…

Daya:Oh acha vaise tumhe yeh kaise pata Purvi mera matlab hain Shreya…

Purvi:Vo sir ne bataya tha…

Here Rajat's phone ring and he went to other side and after sometime comeback…

Rajat:Shreya vo humare parents humse milne vahaan aa rahe hain…

Everyone change there glances and then tries to speak with him…

Purvi:Rajat mujhe tumse baat karni hain…

Rajat:Time nahii hain Pari hum vahaan chal ke baat karenge…

And everyone sits at flight Rajat goes and sits at other side since his ticket has been booked late hence he has to sit at other side…At plane Purvi and Shreya are seated together…

Shreya:Main keh hi rahii thi iss naatak ko humein itna nahii kheechna chahiye tha pata nahii ab kya hoga…

Purvi:Tu tension mat le main Rajat ko sab kuch sach sach bata doongi phir chahe vo mujhse gussa ho jaaye…

Shreya:Nahii Purvi main chahti hoon ki Rajat ko sab pata ho lekin teri zindagi kharaab nahii karna chahti I know you love him and main chah ke bhi tere pyaar se shaadi nahii karoongi…

Purvi:Aur iss ka matlab yeh nahii hain ki vo kissi se shaadi nahii karenge I promise main sab sambhaal loongi bas ab tu tension mat le aur shanti se baith…

Shreya smiles…

After sometime they comes to Mumbai airport here Shreya's parent and Rajat's parents are waiting for them…

Sm comes to Shreya and kisses at her forehead…

SM:Main bahut khush hoon ki tune shaadi ke liye haan kar diya…

SF:Arre usne haan kab kiya…

SM:JI aap chup rahiye humare yahaan larkiyon ki ray kabhi poochi nahii jaati yeh aap jaante hain na tab bhi iske liye to humne Rajat ko vahaan tak bheja…

Rajat's mother comes to Rajat and puts his hand on Shreya's hand…

RM:Tujhe to yeh pasand hain na…

Rajat:Ji…

Purvi looks him in disbelief she is not shocked that he accept the relationship but shocks by his unusual behaviour…Here Shreya is also looking at him in total disbelief…

Rajat:Vaise yeh bahut achi hain aur haan inke saare dost bhi bahut ache hain khaas kar inki dost Purvi yeh dono to bilkul ek jaise hain kyun Purvi…

Purvi:Haan Shreya to hain hi meri best friend…

Taarika:Vaise Raja tab tum Shreya ka haath aise hi pakde khade rahoge yaa ghar jaa ke shaadi ki taiyaari bhi karoge…

Rajat:Oh no Dr Taarika main to bhool hi gaya tha vaise aap sab log bhi aayiyega humari shaadi mein…

Shreya looks towards Daya who had also same expression for her…

SM:Vaise Daya beta aap bhi zaroor aana humare paas aapke liye ek surprise hain…

Taarika:Acha aunty ji humare Daya ko to surprises bahut pasand hain vaise surprises to Abhijeet ko bhi pasand hain aur Daya bina Abhijeet ke kahin nahii jaate…

Shreya:Nahii Abhijeet Sir ghar pe…

Rajat holds Shreya hands tightly…

Rajat:Haan Abhijeet Sir bhi aa sakte hain kyun nahii aa sakte…

Shreya looks towards him in order to protest but he assures her with his eyes…

Abhijeet:Haan haan main zaroor aaunga vaise Aunty mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat bhi karni hain…

SM:Kyun?

Sf:Kyun nahii beta zaroor tum ghar pe aao phir baat karenge…

Abhijeet:Thank you uncle…

SF:Agar samay ho to abhi hi humare saath chalo…

**Abhijeet:Nahii uncle ji abhi nahii abhi humein bureau jana hain mission ki jaan kaari deni **hain uske baad aayenge…

SF:Jaisa tumhe theek lage beta…

Rajat:Ek minute Sir aap bureau jaa rahe hain na to kya Purvi tum yeh letter uss tak pahuncha dena theek hain iss mein kissi khaas ke saare sawaalon ke jawaab hain tab bhi agar koi problem ho to just call me…

He simply puts hand on her face and then went with his and Shreya's parents…

Here Purvi standing just looks on letter…

"To My love Purvi"

**So end this chapter here hope aap zyada confuse naa ho aur honge to aapke sawaalon ke jawaab next chapter mein milenge…Tab tak ke liye bye bye…DO REVIEW if you like it…**

**To aage kya hoga kya likha hain Rajat ne letter mein? Kya Duo Taarika aur Purvi yeh shaadi rok paayenge ? Kyun nahii jaa sakta Abhijeet Shreya ke ghar mein jaanne ke liye wait for next chapter…**

**Thanks for reading… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**

**Muzabair malik , Crazy for Purvi , Shilpa Patte , Zoomra , Kattiy , adk , Aru , Samaira , Dareya 789 , Ansha , Fazzie , Shweta , Priya , Khushi Mehta , Durga Dehal , Shree , Ninadkdm , Raveena Negi , Bshreena ,,,**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers…**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes and late chapter…**

**Kahaani ab tak:Sabse pehle humare dono couples Dareya and Abhijeet aur Purvi delhi jaate hain ek mission ke liye..Shreya ke mom dad ne uske liye ek rishta dekha hota hain who is none other than Rajat…But due to confusion Purvi uske saamne as a Shreya present hoti hain…With time sab kuch theek thank chal raha hota hian ki inhe ek haveli mein jaana padhta hain…Vahaan jaa ke Dareya ke beech mein thori complications aa jaati hain which is only a drama creates by Shreya poor Daya even not know about it…After coming to Delhi they met Shreya's and Rajat's family where Rajat introduces his family and tells them about mission and he pretends real Shreya as Shreya infront of them which makes other to think that how he know the real truth aage jaanne ke liye go through the chapter…..**

**Now next chapter:**

Rajat gave a letter to Purvi she looks on it and found…

"To my love Purvi "

Mujhe pata hain Purvi tumhare mann mein bahut sawaal hain lekin unn saare sawaalon ke jawaab dene se pehle I want to apologize for all drama…Tumhe propose karna aur vo sab sirf issliye tha ki main apne parents ko proof de sakoon ki I LOVE YOU I know yeh sach nahii hain lekin agar main tumhe bata deta to plan real sa nahii lagta….I know you were thinking that you have crushed my trust on you but I am the one who is here to crushed your life….Yes Purvi main Shreya ko jaanta tha lekin bavzood uske tumhe Shreya banata raha but meri ek mazboori thi I hope you understand…

Meri family yeh shaadi just because paiso ke liye karwaana chahti thi aur main yeh jaanta tha issliye Shreya se milne ka kabhi plan nahii banaya…Par jab vo delhi aa gayii to main vahaan sirf issliye aaya tha taaki main uske liye kissi ache life partner ko chun sakoon aur vahaan aake mujhe pata chala ki vo Daya Sir hain…I know maine tumhe hurt kiya hain but mere paas aur koi chaara nahii tha…I promise main iss shaadi rokne ki koshish karunga….But I need your help humein mere parents ke saamne acting karni hain…If tumhe sahii lage to please mujhe call karna…

From Rajat…

Purvi once more look towards the letter and try to understand the situation atlast she control herself and calls Rajat…

Purvi:Hello…

Rajat:Hello letter padha…

Purvi:Haan I am ready for the drama…

Rajat:Thanks thank you so much…

Purvi:Welcome…

And she rush to her home and starts crying…All memories with Rajat comes in front of her..The way he proposes each thing…

_**Teri aankhon ki dariya ka utarna bhi zaroori tha**_

_**Mohabbat bhi zaroori tha**_

_**Zaroori tha ki hum tabaayefe aarzoo karte**_

_**Magar phir aarzuon ka utarna bhi zaroori tha**_

Purvi POV:I know Rajat aapki galti nahii hain maine bhi to aapka trust toda to how could you love me but still why I am not able to gulp this truth…Par main Shreya ki life barbaad nahii hone de sakti I know aapke paas aane se baar baar mera dil dukhega lekin main uss dukh ke kaaran bhi Shreya ki life barbaad nahii hone doongi…

Here after submiting report Daya comes to his room…

Daya:Shreya ki shaadi hey bhagwaan yeh sab kya ho raha hain aur Taarika kyun support kar rahii thi Rajat ke naatak ko…Yeh Rajat chahta kya hain?Mujhe Taarika se pata lagana hoga…

Daya directly moves to Taarika's house….As he is going to enter the house he saw Taarika shouting at Abhijeet…

Taarika:Do you want to know main Shreya se kyun gussa thi issliye nahii ki usne tumhe arrest kiya balki issliye kyonki usne tumhe Daya ko Purbi ke paas lane ke liye kiya…

Daya is shocked by hearing it…

Taarika:Yaa vo sab drama tha drama tha vo sab Daya ke mann mein apne liye nafrat bharne ke liye kiya usne yeh sab…

Daya by hearing it just moves from there and comes to his car hit his hand badly at door and starts crying…

Here at Taarika house…

Abhijeet:Aage kya hua?

Taarika takes some water and wipes her tears and then seat infront of him…

Taarika:Purbi Shreya ki behan nahii hain means Shreya unke parivaar ka sadasya nahii hain…Jis din hum lautne waale the raat mein jab Shreya aur Daya balcony mein band the main key dhoondne wahaan gayii to maine Shreya ki almirah mein ek file dekhi thi…Peeche usme bhai likha tha…Poori report padhne pe pata chala ki uss aadmi(Means Shreya's brother) ka khoon ka ilzaam tum pe laga hain…

Abhijeet:What?Par aise kaise ho sakta hain…

Taarika:Yeh to main nahii jaanti but jahaan tak main Shreya ko jaanti hoon Purbi aur Daya ko ek karwaane ke peeche yahii kaaran hoga…Zaroor Purbi tumhe arrest karwaane ke liye kaha hoga aur tumhe bachane ke liye vo apne pyaar ka balidaan dene chal padhi…

Abhijeet just sits at sofa he is not able to gulp all this…

Abhijeet:Means inn sab ki peeche main hoon…

Taarika seated just beside him put her hand at his soulder…

Taarika:I know you are at shock…But Abhijeet humein kaise bhi kar ke yeh shaadi rokni hogi aur saath hi saath tumhari begunahi ke saboot dhoondne honge…

Abhijeet just stood up…

Abhijeet:What nonsense if meri begunaahi saabit nahii hui to kitni zindagi kharaab hongi 4 zindagiyan nahii Taarika ji main itna khud garz nahii hoon main khud hi apna arrest warrant nikaal doonga…

He starts going…Taarika just looks at him may be she knows that one day this would happen but she is not ready for it too fast…

Taarika:Haan jaaon aur tumhe kya lagta hain tumhare andar jaane se sab ki zindagi bach jaayengi…Daya bhale hi Shreya se shaadi kar lega par kya usse apna paayega…Aur if Rajat is a wicked person to Purvi ka dil to tutega aur main…

She pause for one second look at him for try to understand the situation he just look at her…

Taarika:Kuch theek nahii hoga Abhijeet humein problem ko jad se khatm karna hoga aur iss ke liye we all hhave to work together…

Abhijeet:Ok…

Abhijeet just looks outside and saw Daya standing infront of his car…

Abhijeet:Daya Daya…

And as soon he calls he went from there…

At afternoon at Shreya's house…

Abhirika , Daya and Purvi comes to her house…

SF:Arre aao aao beta baitho…

They sits at sofs…Here Rajat's parents are also present at Shreya's home…Sm comes out of a room in frustration…

Sm:Ji sunte hain aapki laadli kahaan hain…

SF looks at her and then try to change topic…

SF:Arre yeh dekho inn logo ne phool ache se nahii lagwaaye…

SM:Aap yeh chodiye batayiye Shreya kahaan hain yahaan uski zaroorat hain aur vo gayab ho gayii hain batayiye mujhe ache se pata hain vo aapko bata ke nahii gayii hogi…

Rajat:Vo Aunty ji Shreya na maine usse bheja hain kissi kaam se aati hi hogi…

Sf looks towards him and them smiles…

SF:Haan haan issi ne bheja hoga…

SM:5 ghante se…

SF and Rajat looks at each other…

SM:Aap dono usse mat bachayiye mujhe ache se pata hain iss ladki ke paanv ghar mein tikte nahii hain…

Purvi:Aunty ji vo Acp sir ne hum sab ko report submit ke baad sign ke liye bulaaya tha zaroor vahii gayii hogi aap tension mat lijiye….

SM:Oh to yeh baat hain aap logon se to sach ki umeed hi nahii rakhni chahiye…

SM moves from there…Sf puts hand at her head and just move from there…Rajat looks towards her and saw at her eyes red it is easy for him to recognise that she is crying from hours…He tries to talk to her but she moves from there…

Rajat parents are seated they were acting as if they will die if they would remain at this house one more minute…

RM:Dekho Ac bhi acha waala nahii lagaya hain yahaan…

RF:Vahii to kitni garmi hain…

RM:Oye Ramu juice to de…Kaisa ghar hain yeh…

Ramu is about 60 year old person…As he starts coming suddenly the juice splits up…

RM:Aise kaam karta hain pagal kahii ka…

Daya:Sambhal ke Aunty ji aap chinta mat kariye saaf ho jaayega do minute mein…

Abhijeet:Haan Aunty kabhi kabhi ho jaata hain aise…

Rajat:Ji Ramu kaka aap jaayiye main mom ko paani de doonga…

RM:Tu kyun tu yahaan ka naukar hain yeh kaam naukar ke hote hain…

Voice:Sahi kaha yeh kaam naukar ke hote hain and who the hell told you that he is servant of this house…

Rm Looks towards the person talking to her….

RM: Acha to humein tumse seekhna hoga ki kisse kaise baat karte hain…

Person:As you wish…

RM:Ye angrezi ke teen chaar shabd jaan ke mere saamne heroine mat ban Shreya main ache se jaanti hoon tujhe…

Rajat patts her head…

Shreya:Ache se jaanti hain na to yeh ek aur baat jaan lijiye mere jeete jee main kissi bhi insaan ke saath naainsaafi nahii hone doongi…

Rajat just come in between and hold Shreya's hand…Daya and Purvi just look at them feeling jealous about it…

Rajat:Oho Shreya ab bas bhi karo bureau se aa rahii ho thak gayii hogi…

Shreya:Bureau main kyun bureau jaaungi main to…

Purvi just patt her head Sm hears it and comes there…

SM:Kahaan gayii thi tu Shreya sach sach bolna mujhe jhoot nahii sunna pehle hi tere support mein yahaan aadhi janta mujhse jhoot bol chuki hain…

RM:Gayii hogi kahin muh kaala karne…

Daya:Excuse me aap chup hongi usse bolne ka mauka to dijiye sab ke sab bas raashan paani leke chadh gaye uspe…

His voice is too bold that everyone look towards him…Rajat smiles seeing at and leaves her hand…Sheya looks at him says thanks by eyes which only he can understand…

RM:Aap kaun?

Rajat:Ye Daya Sir yeh aur Shreya vahaan delhi mein couple banne the wah kya acting kit hi dono ne bilkul asli husband wife lag rahe the kyun Purvi…

Purvi:Haan haan sach mein yeh dono bilkul husband wife lag rahe the…

RF:Tujhe sharam nahii aati jis ladki se teri shaadi hone waali hain uski Jodi tujhe kissi aur ke saath achi lagti hain…

Purvi:Nahii Uncle inka vo matlab nahii tha yeh to sirf yeh kehna chahte the ki inhone achi acting kit hi right Rajat I mean sir…

Rajat looks at her but she turns her gaze he become confuse at it…

SM:Vo sab theek hain lekin tu kahaan gayii thi…

Shreya:Vo maa main hospital gayii thi…Vo Ramu kaka ki bête ki tabiyat bahut kharaab dawaai lene wahaan jaa ke pata chala ki dawaai kahin durr milegi to vahaan jaana padha…

RM:Kya pata kya sach ho…

SM:Acha tu jaa ander thora araam kar le…

RM:Hum to soch rahe the ki aaj apni bahu ke haath ka khana khaayenge…

Rajat:Haan to khaaiye na Purvi hain vo khaana bana degi…

Now everyone looks towards Rajat…

Rajat:Vo mera matlab hain mummy Purvi bahut tasty khaana banati hain vo banna degi kyun Purvi karogi na mere liye…

Purvi nodded her head silently…

After half an hour at kitchen…

Purvi is trying to make something but it is unable for her to decide…As she turns to search something she strikes wth Rajat and disbalances Rajat holds her by waist a cute Rajvi eyelock…After some seconds Rajat make her stand…

Rajat:I am sorry Pari vo main yahaan tumhari help ke liye aaya tha Dr Taarika aur Abhijeet Sir kissi kaam se gaye hue hain…Daya sir ka mood theek nahii hain aur baaki sab ko maine bheja hain kuch samay ke liye I know itne logon ka khaana banana asaan nahii hain par naukar hai na vo bana denge…

Purvi:Banana padega kyun ki mujhe khaana banana nahii aata…

Rajat:What?Nahii aata to tumne apni garden kyun hilaayi acha theek hain yeh log khaana bana denge hum tab tak garden mein ghumte hain aao…

Purvi silently moves with him…

Rajat:Gussa ho ofcourse hogi mujhe itna bada naatak nahii karna chahiye tha but vo sirf bhai ko dikhane ke liye tha…

Purvi says nothing just moves with him…

Rajat:Kya hua roz to itna ladhti ho aaj itna chup kyun ho…

She speaks nothing hence he holds her hand but now she jerks it…

Purvi:Abhi kyun haath pakad rahe hain sir yahaan humein koi nahii dekh raha hain so aapko naatak karne ki zaroorat nahii hain…

Rajat:Purvi tum aisa kyun keh rahii ho aur main akela uss waqt naatak nahii kar raha tha tum bhi to…

Purvi:Haan kar rahii thi but mujhe nahii pata tha ki uss naatak mein main aapse sach mein pya…

Rajat looks at her eyes she moves it…

Purvi:Kya faayda vo sab to mehaz ek naatak tha yaa yun kahoon ki itefaaq…

And Purvi leaves from there leaving a shock Rajat…Here comes to room and starts crying…

_**Batao yaad hain jab dil ko churaaya tha…**_

_**Churaai cheez ko tumne khuda ka ghar banay tha**_

_**Vo kehte the mera naam tum dheeme padhte ho**_

_**Mohabbat ki baat karne se kyun darte ho…**_

_**Magar ab yaad aata hain ki vo baatein thi mehaz baatein**_

_**Teri aankhon ki dariyaan ka utarna bhi zaroori tha…**_

Here Daya sitting quietly at chair…Shreya moves from there and saw a big cut at his hand she tries to talk to him but then remember how she scold him…But still it was a big cut and due to more pressure blood once more start snoozing from his hand…Shreya comes to him…

Shreya:Thanks sir sabke saamne mujhe support karne ke liye…

Daya just turns his gaze at opposite direction…

Shreya:Sir aapke haath se bahut khoon nikal raha hain chaliye mere saath main first aid kar doon…

Daya:Mujhe nahii karwaana…

Shreya:Kaise nahii karwaana haan aise kaise agar mujhe kuch ho to daant ke karwaa lo aur aaj jab khud ko dard ho raha hain to yeh galat baat hain chaliye mere saath…

Shreya just hold his hand and take him to a room…

Shreya:Aap yahaan baithiye main First aid laati hoon…

She goes and comes with a first aid box…

Shreya:Haath dijiye…

Daya did'nt move Shreya just took his hand and start applying cream on it…

Daya:Kyun karti ho meri itni fikar…

Shreya:Mujhe aapki fikar nahii hain main nahii chahti ki aapko kuch ho fir Abhijeet sir pareshan ho Taarika bhi fir sab main sirf aapke liye pareshan nahii ho…Aur aapke liye nahii main sabke liye pareshan hoti hoon…

She starts moving but Daya cought her wrist and pulls her she just struck with him…They were too close there lips are just inch apart no gap between them…

Shreya:Daya sir chodiye koi dekh lega please…

Daya:Sab ko kiss karti ho…

Shreya:Sir ye aap kya bol rahe ho…

Daya:Main sahii keh raha hoon I said sabko kiss karti ho batao aaj tak kitne aadmiyon ko kiss kiya tell me…

Shreya just starts crying…

Shreya:Aap aisa kyun rahe hain Sir maine sirf aap se pyaar kiya hain mera mann jaanta hain aapke alaava aaj tak kissi ke baare mein maine aisa socha bhi nahii…

Daya takes her face at his palm…

Daya:To mere liye aisa kaisa socha ki main tumhare allava kissi aur ke saath khush rahunga…

Shreya looks at his eyes…

Shreya:Vo sir main…

Daya:Kya?Bolo main jaanta hoon koi na koi mazboori zaroor rahii hogi tum mujhse pyaar karti ho apni marzi se to yeh sab nahii kiya hoga I am sure about it…

Shreya POV:Itna vishwas sir kaash aapne yeh vishwas pehle dikhaaya hota to itna kuch nahii hota…

Daya:Bolo Shreya…

Shreya removes his hand from her face and move to other direction Daya once more pulls her towards him…

Daya:Mere sawaalon ke jawaab diye bina tum kahin nahii jaaogi batao kyun kiya itna bada naatak kyun jhootha naatak kiya bolo Shreya kya mera sach jaanne ka haq nahii bolo na Shreya just one time…

Shreya tries to leave herself hence look at other direction and says…

Shreya:Haan kiya kyun ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon aur aap uss Purbi se issliye aapne aaj tak mere saamne apne pyaar ka izhaar nahii kiya…Aapko kya lagta hain mujhe boora nahii laga hoga jab aapke gifts maine uske haathon mein dekhe jiss insaan ke liye main har din marti hoon jisne kabhi meri taraf nazar utha ke nahii dekha vahii apni pehli girl friend kitna kuch de rakha hain…

She gulps once more and wipes her tears…

Shreya:Aapko kya lagta hain maine sapne nahii dekhe mujhe khushiya nahii chahiye sirf aap hain jisse khush rehne ka haq hain…Aur aapka to abhi bhi kuch nahii jaa raha ek aur pyaar mil raha hain….Aaj jab mujhe mera pyaar mil raha hain to main kyun chodoon haan karti thi main aapse pyaar lekin ab nahii karti acha yahii rahega ki aap Purbi ke saath khush rahe…

Daya is only looking at her…Her face expression each thing may be she forgot that he is a Cid officer who knows when a person says truth or when they are just speaking sentences those sentences which makes no sense…

Daya:Tumhe acha lagega agar main Purbi k saath rahunga…

Shreya once more look at his eyes a tear fell from her eyes she wipes it and turned her gaze…

Shreya:Haan mujhe kyun boora lagega…

Daya holds her hand tightly and make her face him…

Daya:To yahii baat meri aankhon mein aankhen daal kar bolo…

Shreya:Haan mujhe farq nahii padega…

And she turns her gaze…Daya slowly removes her hand…

Daya:To theek hain main ready hoon bulaa lo uss Purbi ko…

Shreya starts going…

Daya:Ek baat aur main usse sirf tumhare liye mil raha hoon…Tum chahti ho na main uske saath khush rahoon theek hain aisa hi hoga par meri ek shart hain tumhe ussi din Rajat se shaadi karni hogi jis din main Purbi se…Saare functions ek hi din honge ek hi time pe…Even humara honeymoon bhi…

Shreya looks at him…

Shreya:Ye aap kya keh rahe hain…

Daya:Kyun sirf tumhe faisle lene ka haq hain shaadi ke baad bhi har din tum mujhe face karogi to kya farq padhega…

Shreya:Manzoor…Mujhe manzoor hain….Chalti hoon…

Shreya moves from there by these words….Both goes and sits at floor tears are flowing from there eyes…

_**Vahii hain suratein apni vahi main hoon vahii tum ho**_

_**magar khoya hua hoon main magar tum bhi kahin ghum ho**_

_**mohabbat mein ki thi dagga to phir kya thi jo ki thi**_

_**milli hain manzilen phir bhi musafir hi musafir hain**_

Here Abhirika at park…

Abhijeet:What the hel Taarika itna kuch ho gaya hain and tumhe abhi bhi humari shaadi ki padhi hain…

Taarika:Jo hua hain usse hum apni shaadi kyun roke Abhijeet iska mujhe koi reason nahii dikhta…

Abhijeet:Tum pagal ho gayii ho kal ko mere upar laga illzam sahii saabit ho gaya to…

Taarika:Aisa nahii ho sakta hain mera dil kehta hain ki poori duniya galat ho sakti hain lekin mera Abhijeet galti se bhi kissi ka khoon nahii kar sakta…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji kaanoon dil ki baat nahii suntan samjhi aap aur itni problems ke beech mein main aapko taqleef nahii de sakta…

Taarika:What do you mean by taqleef tumhe kya lagta hain tumhari inn bachkani harkat se mere dil ko taqleef nahii hoti…

Abhijeet:Ye sach hain Taarika harkat nahii if you don't understand it…Aap bekaar ke sapne mere saath mat buniye…

Taarika:Than fine nahii boonoongi par ek baat sun lo Abhijeet agar mere mom dad ne meri shaadi kissi aur se fix kar li na to main zehar pee ke jaan de doongi…

With tears she starts going Abhijeet runs and just hugs her from back…He kisses at her neck and she simply jerks him…

_**Tere dil ke nikaale hum kahaan bhatke kahaan pahunche**_

_**Magar bhatke to yaad aaya bhatakna bhi zaroori tha**_

_**Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi bichadna bhi zaroori tha**_

_**Zaaroori tha ki hum tabayefein aarzoo karte**_

_**Teri aankhon ke dariya ka utarna bhi zaroori tha**_

Abhijeet once more hold her by waist and put her head at her soulder…

Abhijeet:Sorry par main pareshan hoon Taarika theek hain hum kal tumhare mom dad se baat karenge lekin main shaadi tab tak nahii karunga jab tak mere upar ka illzam jhooa saabit na ho…

Taarika turns and hold his face…

Taarika:Aisa hi hoga…

Abhijeet:Acha to ab chalo Shreya ke ghar pe Purvi ka khaana khaane…

Taarika:haan chalo…

Here Abhirika comes to Shreya's house everyone at dining table they were then shock to see the scenario…

**So end this chapter here please do review if you like it or not so that I can realise my mistakes…**

**To aage kya hoga kya Rajat Purvi ko manna lega?Kya Abhijeet ki begunaahi saabit ho paayegi?Kya dekha Abhijeet aur Taarika ne?Kya Dareya humesha ke liye alag hone se bach paayenge janne ke liye please review… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter sorry did'nt have time to thank individually…**

**Thanks to all guests and silent readers I will be really feel obliged if you give your name…**

**Now next chapter:**

Abhirika enters in house and saw Daya and Purbi seated together…Infact Daya's and at hers and he is constantly rubbing his palms with hers…

Purbi:Main bahut khush hoon finally tumne mujhe maaf kar diya…

Daya:Karna hi tha main tumse itna pyaar jo karta hoon…

Purbi blushes…Shreya is constantly looking at them without a blink a fresh tear come at her eyes….Suddenly a hand come at her soulder…

Shreya:Kya hua Rajat?

Rajat:Mom dad aa gaye hain Purvi kahan hain…

Shreya:Kitchen mein hogi maine dekha nahii…

Rajat:Vo mujhse naraaz hain please yaar usse manna kar le aao…

And he starts going…Shreya holds his hand…Daya look at them…

Shreya:Naraaz hain matlab ahin vo iss sab ko sach to nahii soch rahii she know na meri tumse shaadi nahii hone waali tum sirf uske ho mere nahii…

Rajat put a hand at her face…

Rajat:Haan usse pata hain ki humari shaadi nahii hone waali but main uska bhi nahii hoon…

Shreya:What par mujhe laga tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho…

Rajat:No I don't…

Shreya:Jhoot mat bolo…

Rajat:Main jhoot nahii bolta behtar yahii hoga ki tum usse niche bulaao….

Shreya:Par…

As she complete her sentence Rajat vanished from there…Shreya saw Abhirika standing and move to them…

Shreya:Aap log baithiye main abhi aayi…

Taarika:Mujhe tujhse baat karni hain Shreya…

Shreya:Bas das minute main Purvi ko dhoond aaon pata nahii kahaan hain…

Taarika:Ok…

Shreya goes and searches in every room atlast she found her at terrace…As she goes towards her she found her red eyes as soon she sees Shreya she composes herself…

Shreya:Purvi kya hua yaar kya hua ro rahii hain kya…

Now she can't compose herself more she hides at her arms and starts crying…

Purvi:Shreya sab naatak tha sab naatak main nahii jaanti thi ki iss naatak mein main sach mein Rajat se pyaar karne lagoongi…

Shreya patts her head…Daya in searching of water comes there and saw them…

Shreya:Galti bhi teri hain Purvi tune rishte ki shuruaat hi jhoot se ki aur jo rishta jhoot se shuru hota hain vo zyada derr nahii chalta ab yeh bata agar tu bata deti kit u Purvi hain to shayad yeh nahii hota kabhi kabhi humein apni dil ki baat bole yaa na bole lekin atit ko khol dena chahiye nahi to aisi pareshani aa jaati hain…

Purvi:I know Shreya but main ab Rajat ko chod nahii sakti…

Shreya:To mat…

Shreya saw Daya standing outside hence starts speaking in other tone…

Shreya:Lekin chodna to padega aakhir main unse pyaar karti hoon aur main unhe nahii chod sakti main unke bina ek pal nahii jii sakti…

Purvi:Yeh kya keh rahii hain…

Shreya assures her by eyes but now she can't resist…

Purvi:Sab ache se jaante hain kit u sirf Daya sir se pyaar karti hain bekaar ki baatein mere saamne mat kiya arre jis insaan ke liye na jaane kitni baar tune apni jaan khatre mein daali hain unhone kitni baar help ki hain tu unke allava kissi se pyaar kar hi nahii sakti….Maine dekha hain tu unse kitna pyaar karti hain…

Shreya can hundred percent now situation is going to be worse hence tries to control the situation….

Shreya:Aisa…

Daya:Aisa nahii hain Purvi uss Shreya mein aur iss Shreya mein zameen aasmaan ka farq ho gaya hain tumhe hi nahii aisi galat fehmi kayii logon ko thi…

Purvi:Aapko kya hua hain…

Shreya:Kuch nahii niche aa aur khaana lagwaa de…

Purvi comes downward and serve food to them…She always tried to talk Rajat but he kept himself busy with his parents….Shreya is constantly looking towards Daya and Purbi talking to each other…

RM:To shaadi ki date fix karte hain…

Daya:One minute aunty vo humein kuch kehna hain…

SM:Haan bolo Purbi aur Daya…

Daya:Nahii aunty Shreya ko ek announcement karni hain Shreya bolo na jo maine tumhe kaha tha…

Purbi glares at her…She clears her throat…

Shreya:Vo Daya sir chahte hain ki…

Daya:No no Shreya main nahii hum dono chahte hain ki…

Shreya:Haan mera matlab hain ki hum don chahte hain ki humari shaadi…

Daya:Ek hi mandap mein ho…

Purbi coughs at his comment…Shreya glares at him…Abhirika are just looking at thema and trying to understand the situation…

Daya:Arre paani piyo Purbi…

And he starts patts her back…

Shreya:Daya sir ka matlab hain ki hum log ek saath shaadi karenge main Rajat aur Daya sir aur Purbi jiji…

Abhijeet:What nonsense…

Purbi:Abhijeet bhai aap baithiye na aap kyun pareshan hote hain yeh indone ki beech ki baat hain…

Taarika:Abhijeet ka matlab hain ki Daya aur Abhijeet ek hi mandap mein shaadi karenge means hum teeno ek hi jagah shaadi karenge…

SM:Oh to yeh bol na Shreya tune darra diya tha…To main Sunday ko pandit ji ko bulaati hoon…

Rajat:Sunday zyada jaldi nahii ho gaya mera matlab hain ki…

Purvi:Jaldi kahaan hain Sir jahaan dil mile ho vahaan kundliyon ko milaane mein derr nahii karni chahiye…

Rajat:Wah Purvi kya kaha hain tumne issliye to main tumhara FAN hoon…

Everyone looks towards them…

Purvi:JI aap bhi…

Rajat:Ji main bhi kya…

RM(Coughs):Yeh kya ho raha hain…

Rajat:Kuch kuch nahii main to aise hi apni saali ko ched raha tha vaise ab humein chalna chahiye maa kal bureau bhi jaana chahiye…

RM:Haan chalo aur tum…

Looking at Purvi…

RM:Tum ho sake to mein mere bête se durr raho…

Rajat:Maa yeh durr reh le lekin main inke bina kaise rahunga…

RM:Kya kaha?

Rajat:Philosophy bye Shreya…

Shreya:Bye…

She waves her hand and smiles Daya look at them…Everyone goes back to their home…

NEXT MORNING…

At bureau Shreya is first one to enter bureau and then Rajat came…

Rajat:Hello Shreya vo kal raat ko tumne phone kiya tha I am sorry main so gaya tha…

Shreya:No its ok Rajat…Maine to sirf issliye phone kiya tha ki main yeh jaan paaun ki Purvi tumhare beech mein kya chal raha hain means vo natak and aur vo gussa main bahut confuse hoon…

Rajat:Nahii aisa kuch nahii hain vo main to bas humari shaadi todne ke liye Purvi meri family ke saamne mera pyaar banke aayegi…

Shreya:What?Pyar ekin tum to usse pehle hi pyaar karte ho…

Rajat:Nahii karta…

Shreya:Then I LOVE YOU kyun bola…

Daya suddenly enters in bureau and hears only I love you from her mouth…

Rajat:Good morning Daya sir…

Daya:Good morning Rajat Shreya tum ko Chid morning…

Shreya gave a glare to him…

Rajat:Sir matlab aap bhi chid morning iss chudail ko karte hain…

Shreya:What do you mean by chudail…

Rajat:Oh sorry sorry my jaaneman cutie pie…

Shreya laughs at his comment…

Shreya:Its ok…

Daya glares at both of them and just goes from there…After that whole team came up a case reported case had been solved but Purvi had got a cut at her hand everyone comes to bureau…

Taarika:Oh no Purvi tumhare to haath se khoon nikal raha hain…

Purvi:Haan vo chota sa cut hain…

Taarika:Chota kehte hain isse infection ho jaayega ruk main abhi medicine lagati hoon…

As soon she says anything more…Purvi moves from there Taarika turns but could'nt find her any direction hence comes to table where everyone seated…

Taarika:Abhijeet tumne Purvi ko dekha…

Abhijeet:Vo to tumhare paas gayii thin a haath pe cut tha…

Taarika:Haan vahii to lekin main theek karoon usse pehle hi pata nahii kahaan nikal gayii mujhe laga Shreya se milne aayi hogi…

Shreya:Nahii mujhse to kuch bhi baat nahii hui agar aise ahin jaati to phone zaroor karti ek minute main hi call karti hoon…

She dialled her number and called her…

Shreya:Haan Purvi kahaan hain tu Dr Taarika kab se dhoond rahii hain tujhe pata hain bina bataye kahaan chali gayii…

Purvi:Shreya vo baba ki tabiyat phir se kharaab ho gayii hain issliye aana padha maine to Acp sir ko bhi nahii bataya please tu inform kar diyo aur haan baba ki reports tere paas hain na shayad ho sake to ghar aa ke de diiyo…

Shreya:Ok main dekhti hoon…

She cut the call…

Shreya:Vo Purvi ghar gayii hain uncle ki tabiyat theek nahii hain mujhe bulaya hain reports leke lekin main nahii jaa sakti…

Daya:To koi baat nahii Rajat chala jaayega mujhe vaise bhi tumse baat karni hain…

Shreya smells something wrong…

Rajat:Koi nahii main reports leke ghar chala jaaunga aap dono chinta mat kariye bas address message kar dena main Shreya tere bag se report leke de dunga…

Abhijeet:Aur mujhe bhi jaana hoga mera matlab hain mujhe aur Taarika vo hum aaj unke parents se baat karenge…

Daya:Yeh to badi achi baat hain ab meri Shreya ke saath tum dono ki bhi shaadi hogi…

Shreya once more looks at him….

Rajat:Aur sir meri…

Daya:Tum gaye nahii abhi tak…

Rajat:Bas jaa raha hoon…

After sometime everyone went for their work…Shreya had some work hence she remains in bureau….As when she is completing her impending file…

Daya:Oh haan Purbi kaisi ho…Nahii ab to intezaar hi nahii ho raha bas yahii soch raha hoon ki kab tumhare ghar mein baraat leke aaun…

Shreya looks towards him…

Shreya:Sir vo…

Daya:Ek minute Shreya main bat kar raha hoon na apni jaaneman se tum beech mein taang kyun arra rahii ho…

Shreya:Daya sir main vo…

Daya:Shreya please…

Shreya:Daya ab bas bahut ho gaya khatm karo apna naatak…

Her voice is too harsh that it just roam at each room…Mobile just comes to floor from Daya's hand…

Daya:Kya kaha tumne…

Shreya:I said finish the drama aap Purbi se baat nahii kar rahe main jaanti hoon…

Daya:Tumhe kaise pata main to Purbi se hi baat kar raha hoon…

Shreya:Kyun ki Purbi ne mere mobile pe phone kiya tha jisse maine abhi abhi kaata hain uss aapko jhoot bolna bhi nahii aata…

Daya look at her call list and become silent…As she starts going he holds her hand and press her towards wall…As she starts moving he press both the hands…

Shreya:Daya Sir aap kya kar rahe hain….

Daya:Kyun ?Tumhe isse matlab main kuch bhi karoon…

Shreya:Daya sir meri shaadi hone waali hain…

Daya:Meri bhi…

Shreya:Daya sir aap sab kuch aur complicated kyun bana rahe ho…

Daya:Upar dekho complication main badha raha hoon to aansoo tumhari aankhon mein kyun aa rahe hain tum to yahii chahti thi ki main tumhari behan ko apna loon ho raha hain yeh so kya problem hain aankhen itni laal kyun ho gayii hain tumhari…

Shreya:Vo main raat ko so nahii paayii thi..

Daya:Jhoot so nahii paayi thi yaa mere naatak ne sone nahii diya tha mujhe khone ka darr tha tumhe…

Shreya:Nahii aisa nahii hain…

Daya:Phir se ek jhoot vaise yeh tumhari galti nahii mujhe hi yaad rakhna tha ki main ek aisi ladki se baat kar raha hoon jo sab ka pyaar paa chuki hain to usse kya pata hoga ki kuch khone kya dard hota hain…Aaj tak sab kuch paaya hain na tumhe maa ka pyaar papa ka pyaar sab kuch sab par maine khoya hain mujhe pata hain…

Shreya:Just shut up pata hain mujhe kuch khone ka dard kya hota hain shayad aapko nahii pata ki duniya mein aur bhi kayii log hain jinhone bahut kuch khoya lekin tab bhi jee rahe hain aapko kya lagta hain sab kuch paaya hain maine aap soch bhi nahii sakte maine kya kya khoya hain…

Daya just looks at her…

Shreya:Lekin iska ehsaas aapko kaise hoga aap kissi aur ke point of view ko sunna tak nahii chahte to samjhenge kya?Mujhe nahii karni aapse baat just leave me…

Daya:To samjhao na…Aisa kya hua ki tumhe yeh shaadi karni par rahii hain mujhe kyun force kar rahii ho Purbi se shaadi karne ke liye jab ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain isme bhi shayad tumhara koi swaarth chupa hain…

Shreya:Mujhe aapse baat nahii karni…

Daya once more pushes her and comes more close…

Daya:Par mujhe karni hain…

Acp:JI main aapki party mein pahunch jaaunga…

Daya leaves her hand fastly as Acp could'nt see it…Just then Acp enters he saw tears flowing from Shreya's eyes…

Acp:Kya hua Shreya tum ro kyun rahii ho?

Shreya:Vo kuch nahii Sir meri tabiyat theek nahii lag rahii main ghar jaati hoon…

Acp:Haan theek hain baaki kaam kal kar lena abhi jaao rest karo…

And Shreya moves from there…

Here Rajat comes to Purvi house he knocks the door…

Purvi:Aa rahii hoon darwaaza tod doge kya?

As she opens the door she saw Rajat standing there…

Purvi:Aap aap yahaan kya kar rahe hain?

Rajat:Vo file vo Shreya ko kuch kaam tha to maine socha ki main hi de deta hoon…

Purvi takes the file…

Purvi:Thank you so much…

She is going to close the gate but Rajat puts his hand in between…

Rajat:Vo main uncle se mil sakta hoon just 5 minutes phir chala jaaunga…

Purvi:Pehle hi jaa chuke ho aur kitna jaaoge aur kahaan jaaoge…

Rajat just comes to room and saw her father sleeping peacefully…

Purvi:If aapke busy schedule mein thora time ho to yahii baithiye main dawaai le aati hoon…

Rajat:Ek minute Purvi tum rehne do main le aata hoon dawaai…

Purvi:No thanks main ajnabi se zyada ehsaan lena zaroori nahii samajhti…

Rajat:Par main ajnabi to nahii hoon…Purvi hum best friends hain I know shayad main tumhe uss nazar se nahii dekhna chahta lekin main tumhare saare aansoo pee jaana chahta hoon…Purvi jo hua usse bhool kar ek nayii shuruaat karte hain friendship se I know you need a friend this time…

Purvi says nothing and starts going…Rajat holds her wrist…

Rajat:Purvi please one time…

She just hugs him tightly and starts crying….Rajat patts her head…

Purvi:I am sorry Rajat sir main aapse itna rude ho kar baat ki lekin main bahut pareshan ho gayii thi I am so sorry…

Rajat just patts her head and hug her back after 5 minutes they remove from hug…

Rajat:Main dawaai la dunga tum pareshan mat ho Uncle ko tumhari abhi zaroorat hain unke saath raho…

Purvi:Thanks…

Rajat went from there…Purvi comes and sits beside his father…

Purvi:I am sorry Rajat Sir pata nahii kyun mujhe aap par gussa aa gaya nahii aana chahiye pata hain galti meri bhi to thi…To sazza phir aapko hi kyun?Kyun aisa hota hain hum kissi par chilla dte hain jispe hum kabhi chilaana nahii chahte…

Baba:Kyun kit um usse pyaar karti ho…

Purvi looks at his baba…

Purvi:Baba aap uthe hue ho…

Baba:Haan sunn raha tha apni beti ki prem kahaani…Rajat acha ladka hain Purvi aur vo tumhe khush rakhega bas tumne jo galti hain usse sudharne ki koshish karo…Purvi agar hum kissi se pyaar karte hain to badle mein uss kuch expect karasahii nahii hain bas tum apna kaam karo ek na ek din vo bhi tumhe apna lega…

Purvi smiles…

Purvi:Ok…

After sometime Rajat came and handover the medicine and went to his home…

Here Abhirika at Taarika home…

TM:Dekho beta hum ache se jaante hain tum dono ek dusre ko kitna pasand karte ho aur yeh 4 saal ka rishta ab agar shaadi mein badal jaaye to hi sab ke liye acha hoga…

TF:Aur agar shaadi jald ho rahii hain tumhare doston ke saath to humein problem nahii hain vaise hi yeh rishta bahut khich gaya hain ab isse ek naam dena hum zaroori samajhte hain…

Taarika look at Abhijeet helplessly…

Abhijeet:Ji uncle hum bhi yahii sochte hain ki jald se jald yeh shaadi ho lekin usse pehle mere ateet se judii har bandhan ke baare mera jaanna zaroori hain…

TM:Beta Taarika ne hum sab kuch bataya hain aur tumhare ateet se sach mein humein koi problem nahii hain…

Tf:To main Shreya ke mom dad se baat kar leta hoon sagaai ki date ke baare mein…

Abhijeet:Haan uncle par…

Taarika lifts her head in no…

Abhijeet:Kuch nahii uncle main Taarika ke saath kuch derr ke liye baahar se hoke aata hoon…

Abhirika comes to coffee shop…

Abhijeet:Taarika tumne mujhe unhe batane kyun nahii diya uss khoon ke baare mein…

Taarika:Abhijeet hum abhi uss baare sure nahii hain bhulo mat ki maine ya tumne Shreya uss baare mein koi baat nahii ki hain haan shayad baat yahii hain but shayad yeh poora sach na ho jab tak hum poori tarah clear nahii hote humein kuch bhi karne se pehle das baar sochna chahiye…

Abhijeet:Par phir bhi Taarika agar hum dono ki shaadi ho gayii phir yeh sab pata chala to…

Taarika:Main tab bhi tumhara saath doongi Abhijeet I promise chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye main zindagi bhar tumhara saath nibhaaungi…

Abhijeet simply hugs her because he can't adore her trust…Meanwhile his phone rings…

Abhijeet:Haan Daya haan uncle ne haan kar di hum coffee shop mein hain acha tub hi yahii hain haan aaja…

Shreya reaches to her home…Her father is being seated…

Shreya:Papa kya hua aap yahaan kyun baithe ho…

SF:Vo aa gaya hain…

Shreya:Sach itne saalo baat main abhi jaa ke mil aati hoon…

Shreya starts going to that room…

SF:Usne tujhse milne ko manna kiya hain teri shaql dekhne se bhi…

Shreya feet got struck there…

Shreya:Par vo to jaante hain na main kab se unka intezaar kar rahii hoon yeh shaadi tak sirf unke liye ho rahii hain kya abhi bhi vo mujhse do minute baat nahii karenge…

Sf reaches to her put hand on her head…Shreya just hugs him tightly…

Shreya:Kya main itni boori hoon papa ki mujhe khush hone ka haq nahii kya mere sapne poore hone ka haq nahii hain…

Sf just patts her head…

SF:Nahii beta dekhna sab theek ho jaayega main hoon na…Jaao thori derr rest karo main baad mein usse baat karke tujhe usse milwaaunga…

Shreya:Promise…

SF:Promise…ab jaao…

Shreya goes to her room….Hre Daya reaches to coffee shop…

Daya:Congrats bhai finally yeh khushkhabar sunne ko milli…

Abhijeet:Thanks DAya bas ab ek cheez hain vo theek ho jaaye to theek rahega…

Daya:Kya?Kahin tum Shreya ki baat to nahii kar rahe ho pata nahii aaj kal usse kya ho gaya hain I am sorry at Shreya's behalf…

Taarika:Tum sorry kyun bol rahe ho Daya Shreya ne aisa kya kiya hain…

Daya:Zyada uski galtiyon ko chipane ki zaroorat nahii hain main jaanta hoon ki usne naatak kiya tha Abhijeet ke baare mein jisse main usse durr ho jaaon ho gaya ab to khush hain vo mujhe nahii pata tha ki koi itna selfish ho sakta hain…

Abhijeet:Kya bola jar aha hain tu aur yeh sab tujhse kisne kaha…

Daya:Maine tumhari aur Taarika ki baat sunn li thi please abhijeet ab tum usse protect mat karna main jaanta hoon kit um aisa hi karoge…

Taarika:Daya vo baat…

Daya:Haan tum log mujhe nahii batate acha hua sunn liya pata chal gaya ki kaisi hain vo…

Abhijeet:Daya chup ho ja kya bola ja raha hain main batata hoon aakhir baat kya hain Shreya ke aise behaviour ka uska reason main hoon mera ateet hain jo mere aaj ko kha raha hain…

Daya:Matlab…

Taarika:Matlab Daya Shreya Abhijeet ko ek case se bachane ke liye chahti hain kit um Purbi s shaadi karo I think shayad usne usse force kiya ho…

Daya:What?

Abhijeet:Haan aur tu hain ki ussi pe chila raha hain…

Daya:To usne mujhe bataya kyun nahi…Oh no shayad aaj vo yahii kehna chah rahii thi aur maine gusse mein sunna nahii…

Abhijeet:Dekhiye Taarika ji yeh gusse mein suntan kahaan hain…

Taarika:Yaar tum dono shaant ho jaao ab humein yeh jaanna ki asli reason kya hain inn sab ke peeche aur Daya please ab main jaise kahoon tum vaise hi karna please koi gussa nahii…

Daya nodded his head…

Here Rajat comes to his home…Goes to her desk take out a photo…

Rajat:I am sorry Purvi I know I have hurted you but main yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki agar tum iss ghar mein aa gayii na to main tumhe jo dukh de dunga usse tum kabhi chutkara nahii pa sakti agar main Shreya ki zindagi bacha raha hoon to tumhari zindagi kaise daanv pe laga sakta hoon nahii humara naatak khatm ho jaaye phir tum apne raaste main apne main kabhi tumhe apne pyaar ka ehsaas nahii hone dunga…

**So end this chapter here yaar plese review if you like or unlike story…**

**To aage kya hoga kaun hain vo aadmi jo Shreya se nahii mila chahta?Kya Purvi jaan paayegi ki Rajat bhi usse pyaar karta hain?Kya Daya aur Abhirika Shreya se poora sach jaan paayenge jaanne ke liye PEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed previous chapter…**

**I know I have many readers but yet the only thing pinches at my heart that only some of them give review others just read it…Yaar please if it is possible please REVIEW…**

**NOW NEXT CHAPTER:**

Its Sunday morning….

Everyone comes to Shreya's house for wedding preparations…Daya is looking for Shreya but she does'nt come finaaly he asks to her mother…

Daya:Uncle Shreya kahaan par hain dikhaai nahii de rahii…

SF:Pata nahii beta kal se uske sir mein bahut dard hain shayad room mein hi ho…

Daya:Uncle kya main mil sakta hoon…

SF:Haan zaroor jaao mil lo I know usse iss waqt agar koi sambhal sakta hin to vo tum ho par beta ek kaam karo peeche ki darwaaze se uske room mein jaana…

Daya looks at her father looking towards him with full hope…He can manipulate that he want to say something but does'nt able to…Atlast he goes towards her room…Then hears voice of someone sobbing…Daya opens her room door lightly…

Shreya:Aap jaante hain main yeh shaadi nahii karna chahti main jaan se zyada pyaar karti hoon Daya sir se…Phir bhi main usse bhi lutaane mein tulli hoon pata hain kyun ki main aapse sabse zyada pyaar karti hoon bas ek baar meri taraf dekh lijiye main yahii nahii chahti ki aap mujhse pyaar kare lekin aap mera pyaar apna to sakte hain…Har rishte ke liye mera pyaar kaafi hain…

Person's face is towards wall…

Person:Tumhari baat ho gayii to ab main jaaun mujhe aur bhi bahut kaam hain…

Shreya(Loudly):Agar aapko meri chinta nahii to main aapki wajah se usse kyun chodun jisse main jaanti vo mujhe pyaar karta hain…

Suddenly someone starts coming Daya hides himself…A lady enters to room…

Lady:Chilaao mat tumhari chilaahat sun ke koi aaa gaya to…

Shreya:How dare you come at my room just out get out…

Person:You just shut up Shreya jaao aur shaadi ki taiyaari karo…

Shreya:Nahii bilkul nahii main Daya Sir ko sab sach bata doongi mujhe poora bharosa hain vo mujhse pyaar karte hain bola nahii to kya jazbaat jataye jaate hain bataye nahii…Unhe Ahmedabad mein mere liye job hi kiya uske baat mujhe poora bharosa hain unn pe…

Person:Chup raho Shreya jaanti ho na ki Purbi daya se pyaar karti hain phir bhi zabardasti uske sir pe sawaar huye jaa rahii ho…

Shreya:Haan karti hain sirf matlab ka Daya sir ka bhi pyaar pane ka haq hain main unhe nahii chodungi…

Lady:Chup raho Daya bhi sirf usse pyaar karta hain batao aaj tak usne tumse kabhi kaha ki vo tum se pyaar karta hain nahii kabhi nahii na to kaise keh sakti ho tum yeh ki vo tumhara intezaar karega…Vaise tumse to aaj tak kissi ne nahii kaha ki koi tumse pyaar karta hain bekaar mein doosron ki upar bojh ban rahii ho…

That's enough for Daya he wants to come in and throw both of them but still he is not able to because all this happening to her the main reason behind is him only…

Shreya says nothing just sits in floor and starts weeping both lady and that person went from there…Shreya gather some courage and closes the gate and comes to her stool Daya look all the scenario from window…She took out a photo of him and kisses on it…

Shreya:Aap humse pyaar karte hain na Daya aap ko humpe vishwas hain na ki hum kabhi bhi aapko dhoka nahii de sakte…Humein to khud samajh nahii aa raha ki hum kya kare pata nahii humari kismet aisi goondhi kyun hui hain…

Daya POV;Sab theek ho jaayega Shreya I know I have hurted you many times par abhi sabse pehle to mujhe iss aadmi ur aurat ke baare mein jaanna hain…Main apni galti ko sudharunga par pehle inhe inki galtiyon ki szza dilwaaunga…

Daya moves from there…

Here Purvi is standing outside looking at arrangements…Suddenly a hand comes at her soulder…She turns and saw the person…

Person;Kya kar rahii hain tu yahaan…Tu Shreya ki dost hain na jisne kal khaana banaya tha…

Purvi:ji Aunty Purvi…

Rm:Acha to aaj ke arrangements bhi dekh lo ek baar…Phir ghar chale jaana theek hain…

Purvi:Par…

As soon she says anything she goes from there…Here Rajat comes to her…

Rajat:Arre Purvi tum yahaan kya hua kissi ne kuch kaha…

Purvi lifts her head in no…

Rajat:To kahaan jaa rahii ho chalo andar mere saath sab ke saath baith ke baat cheet karenge…

Purvi:Nahii Rajat vo mere Sir mein halka sa dard hain…

Rajat:Oh acha to chalo tum guest room mein rest kar lo main le chalta hoon…

Purvi:Nahii main ghar jaa ke rest kar loongi…

Rajat:What the hell maine keh diya na to chalo andar mere saath…

Rajat holds her hand and take her inside…

Rajat:Tum yahaan araam karo kissi bhi cheez ki zaroorat padhe to just call me main aa jaaunga aur main dawaai bhijwaa deta hoon khaa ke rest kar lena araam se neend aa jaayegi…

Purvi simply nodded her head and starts going to bed…But someone had splits water at floor and she is going to slept but Rajat comes in between and hold her by waist…Both get misbalance and comes to bed…They does'nt able to see that some woman are observing them from outside…

Purvi is at bottom Rajat is at top…Due to fear she is holding his shirt tightly…And Rajat is just goes on her he starts loosing himself…He removes hairs from her face and starts touching her face whereas She puts her hand at his cheek…Suddenly there is a knock at door and both of them comes to real world…

Rajat:Maa vo Purvi ka pair phisal gaya tha so main uski help kar raha tha…

Rm:Koi baat nahii beta ho jaata hain kabhi acha tum jaao baahar ke arrangements dekho…

Rajat:Ji main abhi dekh ke aata hoon…

As soon Rajat left…Rajat's mom holds Purvi's hand too tightly…

Purvi:Maa ji aapne mera haath aah chodiye mujhe dard ho raha hain…

RM:Mat keh apni gandi zubaan se maa pata nahii kitne ladko ko phasa chuki hain aura b agala number mere bhole bhale bête pe lagaayi baithi hain…

Woman1:Aur nahii to kya vo to ladka hain behak gaya kya tumhe bhi akal nahii hain jo aise chipaki jaa rahii thi…

Woman2:Maa ne koi sanskaar diya hain yaa nahii kaisi behuda ladki ho itna kuch sunne ke baad bhi gayii nahii agar humare zamaane mein aisa hota to hum to sharam se marr jaate lekin aaj kal ke bache to…

RM:Bade ziddi hain maine abhi isse ishaara diya ki chali jaye yahaan se lekin nahii yahaan aake mere bête ko apne husn ke jhaad mein phasa rahii hain…Agar maa hoti to koi sanskaar deti…

Purvi runs from there…Rajat sees her but she says nothing and runs from there…Rajat follows her…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji arrangements kitne ache hain na…

Taarika:Haan Abhijeet aisa lag hi nahii raha ki hum aaj sirf pandit se milenge…Yeh sab to ek sapne sa lagta hain…

Abhijeet bends down and kisses at her cheek…

Taarika:Yeh kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet koi dekh lega to mujhe yeh sab pasand nahii hain…

Abhijeet:Ab aap yeh boliye ki aapko yeh sab dusro ke saamne pasand nahii hain kyun ki aap ki chupi muskaan saaf saaf zaahir karti hain ki aap kitni khush hain…

Taarika:Abhijeet tum bhi na…

TM:Arre Taarika Abhijeet tum yahaan khare ho jaao Shreya ko bhi le aao phir pandit ji se mahurat nikalwaate hain…

Taarika:Main acha Shreya hain kahaan…

TM:Mujhe kya pata dhoondo…

Taarika:Acha main abhi laati hoon…

Taarika starts going but Abhijeet holds her hand…

Taarika:Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho jaane do na Shreya ko lane…

Abhijeet:Arre who dekho aa gayii Shreya…

Shreya is at blue lehnga starts coming downward…Daya look towards her swollen eyes…

Daya:Shreya mujhe tumse baat karni hain…

Shreya:Nahii Daya Sir abhi aapko humse nahii Purbi di se baat karni chahiye shaadi ke waqt sirf apne pyaar ko waqt diya jaata hain…

Daya is shocked by sudden change in her behaviour…And then he saw Purbi coming she directly holds his hand…

Purbi:Arre aa gaye tum Daya mujhe tumhara hi intezaar tha…Kya hu Shreya Rajat kahaan hain abhi tak pahuncha kyun nahii jaa call kar usse…

Shreya:Haan abhi karti hoon…

SM:Arre yeh dekho humari bachiyan kitni pyaari lag rahii hain kissi ki nazar na lag jaaye beta pandit ji ko abhi aadhe ghante ka time lagega tab tak Rajat ko bhi bulaa lo…

Shreya:Ji maa main unhe hi call kar rahii thi…

Taarika:Aunty agar abhi time hain to kya ain aur Abhijeet thori derr garden mein ghum sakte hain…

SM:Haan haan beta jaao…

Taarika and Abhijeet starts going…

Purbi:Daya main abhi aayi…

Purbi goes from there…Here Daya comes to Shreay and stand next to her…

Shreya:Daya sir aap abhi jayiye kissi ne dekh liya to abhi aapko apni jaan Purbi ke saath hona chahiye tha…

Daya holds her hand and take her in store room…

Shreya:Kya kar rahe hain Daya Sir mujhe yahaan kyun laaye…

Daya:Vahii to tumse jaanna chahta hoon ki aakhir tum karna kya chahti ho abhi apne room me itna ro rahii thi unn do logon ke kaaran abhi baahar aake aise react kar rahii ho jaise kuch hua hi nahii…

Shreya:Aapne humari baatein sunni thi…

Daya:Haan sunni thi aur mujhe poora bharosa hain ki vo aadmi hi tumhe force kar raha hain kit um yeh do kauri ki shaadi karo…

Daya took her face in palms…

Daya:Par tum chinta mat karo Shreya main uss aadmi ko aisi sazza dunga ki uski saat pushte yaad rakhengi usse kya uske khaandan ko nahii chodunga abhi dekh ke aata hoon usse…

Daya starts going Shreya held his wrist…

Shreya:Uske khaandaan mein main bhi hoon hain himmat maar daalne ki…

Daya turns and look towards her tears starts flowing from her eyes and this time she does'nt need a support just want to flow them…

Shreya:Haan Daya Sir vo mere pitaa hain…Vo pitaa jo apni ek mahine ki bachi ko chod ke chale gaye kyun ki uss beti ko bachane ke liye uski maa ne apni jaan ki kurbaani de di…

Daya is fully shocked from this he is not able to murmur anything…

Shreya:Daya sir main bachpan se yahii sochti hoon ki kya main itni boori hoon ki mujhe koi nahii apna sakta jiske saath mera naam judaa uski zindagi narak banadi maine…Tauji aur taiji(Father's big brother and his wife)ne mujhe bahut pyaar kiya lekin phir bhi main apne pitaa ko nahii paa sakii Daya Sir nahii paa sakii…

Daya:Vo aurat kaun thi jo tumhe bhala buraa keh rahii thi…

Shreya:Vo meri bua thi main janti hoon Daya sir papa bhi mujhe aapki tarah bahut pyaar karte hain lekin vo bhi aapki tarah apne jazbaat bayaan nahii kar paate aur piss main jaati hoon…Aapse shikayat nahii kar rahii hoon bas ek baar aapko sach bata rahii hoon…Purbi di se shaadi papa ke kehne pe karwaa rahii hoon kyun ki pehli baar unhone mujhse kuch maanga hain main manna kaise kar doon…

Daya:Lekin Abhijeet pe murder ka aarop koi file thi na…

Shreya:Jhooti thi mujhe pata chal gaya tha par jab Papa ne mujhse kuch maanga to main kaise manna karti Daya kaise….Please meri majburi samjho Daya iske baat mujhe mere pitaa mil jaayenge mere saare sapne sach ho jaayenge…Main aapse bheek maangti hoon Daya please sachaai jaan ke shaadi ke liye na mat kehna please…

And she sits at floor and starts crying…

Shreya;Main mar jaaungi Daya sir ab aur nafrat sehne ki himmat nahii hain mujh mein please sir please….

Day looks at helplessly just comes towards her and hugs her tightly…She too hugs him…

Daya:Theek hain main kar lunga shaadi bas tum ro mat main sab theek kar dunga…

Daya kisses at her forehead and make her feel comfortable…

Daya:Chalo baahar haan aur rona mat mai hoon na chalo ab…

Daya took her outside…

Here Rajat comes at Purvi…There is car going to accident her but he save her by pulling her at his side…

Rajat:Pagal ho gayii ho kya kahaan jaa rahii ho haan maine bola na rest karo aur itna ro kyun rahii ho kuch ho jaata to…

Purvi:Ho jaata to ho jaane dete aapka kya jaata hain why you feel panick jab mujhe kuch hota hain…

Rajat:Purvi you are my friend mujhe farq padhta hain jab tumhe kuch bole to chodho iss baat ko aur yeh bolo tum kahaan jaa rahii ho haan…

Purvi:Jhanumn mein challenge…

Rajat:Haan…

Purvi:Kya problem hain aapki kyun aa jaate hain mere peeche peeche…

Rajat:Purvi relax dekho hum dost hain na sach sach batao kya hua ghar mein kissi ne kuch kaha maa ne kuch kaha…

Purvi:Nahii kissi ne nahii kaha bas meri maa nahii hain to mujh mein sanskaar kahaan se aayenge aur aap mat aayiye mere aas paas nahii to sab yahii samjhenge ki main aapko apne pyaar ke jaal mein phasa rahii hoon koi aap pe kitchad nahii uchalega sab mujh pe…Mujhe to marr jaana chahiye…

Rajat:Chup bilkul chup chalo mere saath…

Purvi:Mujhe nahii jaana…

Rajat:Bola na chalo mere saath…

Rajat holds her hand and starts moving…

Here Abhirika moving outside enjoying the scenario…

Taarika:Abhijeet mujhe to vishwas hi nahii ho raha ki andar humari shaadi ki baat chal rahii hain pata hain aaj main bahu khush hoon…

Abhijeet:Main bhi…

Taarika:Vaise Abhijeet mera naa bachpan se ek hi sapna tha ki main na shaadi karke ek bade ghar mein jaaon…Bade hone mein sapne bhi kitne ajeeb ho jaate hain na…

Abhijeet:Haan Taarika ji bache waali maasumiyat kahaan reh jaati hain…

Taarika:Mujhe to bachpan ke din bahut pyaare lagte the main ab inn sab cheezo ko bahut miss karti hoon…

Voice:Par yeh nahii karte honge kya kare bechaare ateet ka kuch yaad hi nahii hain…

Taarika:Purbi tum how dare you come here?

Purbi:Shhh awaaz niche main Shreya nahii hoon jisse tum bekaar ki baat pe naraaz ho jaao aur vo ro ro ke tumhare aage piche daure tumhare Abhijeet se maafi maange…

Abhijeet:Thank god tum nahii ho agar hoti to shayad Daya tumhe chodta nahii…

Purbi:Agar aap bhul rahe hain to yaad dilaa doon Daya ab mujhse shaadi kar raha hain so aap chinta mat karo vaise main aapse nahii Taarika se baat karne aayi hoon so will excuse us?

Taarika:Kya baat hain…

Purbi:Kuch khaas nahii bas yahii poochna tha ki itni himmat kahaan se laayi tumne means ek aise insaan se jo khud ka ateet nahii jaanta kal ko koi uska pyaar aa gaya to tumhara kya hoga soch soch ke taras aata ahin tum par…

Taarika:Mujh pe taras khaane ki zaroorat nahii hain mera Abhijeet aisa nahii hain yeh sab ache se jaante hain aur tumhe kya lagta hain main kissi keedhe makore ki baat mein aake Abhijeet ko chod doongi kabhi nahii…

Purbi:Jaisi tumhari marzi phir kuch ho to bolna mat…

Purbi goes from there…

Taarika:Abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet:Main theek hoon Taarika tum chinta mat karo chalo andar…

Abhirika also comes inside…Here Dareya Purbi and abhirika standing…

Sm:Sa baa gaye yeh Rajat kahaan reh gaya…

RM:Aata hi hoga kahin kaam mein lag gaya ho…

Shreya:Vo aa gaya…

Rajat starts coming holding Purvi's hand…

RM:Tu phir yahaan aa gayii…

Rajat:Maa maafi maangiye Purvi se…

Everyone look towards Them with a shock expression…

RM:Tu iss do kauri ki ladki ke liye mujhse maafi mangwaa raha hain sharam nahii aati tujhe…

Rajat:Nahii aati maa Purvi se maafi maangiye aapko pata bhi aapki baton ne usse kitna hurt kiya hain accident hone waala tha uska vo to maine bacha liya…

RM:Tune bacha liya yaa yeh kalmuhini tera wait karne ke liye marii hi nahi…

Shreya:Aunty aapko koi haq nahii bata meri dost ka aise sabke saamne mazzak banana ka…

RM:Tu chup kar yahaan to sab tere apne hain to koi kissi ko uski galti ka ehsaas na dilwaaye vaise bhi bina maa ki ladki se kya umeed lagaayi jaa sakti hain…

Rajat:Maaaa…..Bas ab ek lafz nahii main Purvi ke khilaaf kuch nahii sunn sakta naa hi sunna chahta hoon maa I said say sorry to her…Agar aap yeh shadi chahti hain to…

RM:Arre wah dekha kha gayii na mere bête ka dimaag tu isse maafi maangne pe apna ghar basayega arre lagti kya hain yeh teri kal ki aayi chokri marr kyun nahii jaati….hain kaun yeh…

Rajat:Maa bas kya lagti hain you want a proof yeh vo ladki jisse aapka beta jaan se zyada pyaar karta hain aur jiske liye vo koi bhi had paar kar sakta hain…

Everyone just look towards him with a shock expression…Dareya exchange glances….

**Uff so end this chapter here I hope you like if it is PLEASE REVIEW…**

**And guys I said ki agar Dareya nahii rahe han I don't think there is and reason for me to be in FF so please don't be too serious…**

**To aage kya hoga keep guessing I will update next chapter as per reviews…**

**Thanks for reading…. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter your reviews really encourages me…**

**This time I don't think I am too late and if it so then I am really sorry but shayad next update tab ho jab main Dareya ko FWP ke kripa se ek saath dekhoon…**

**Guest ji even I am not able to see next episode so I can request if any of my reader saw next episode at Friday or Saturday orr Sunday then they inform both of us…Any of you if you get a time please do this favour for me…**

**And thank you so much Raveena Negi for giving me written update of 20****th**** july episode I can't see all the episode due to some personal reason but really thanks for update…**

**Hope any one of you can do this favour for me…**

**Nahii to guest ji main jab khud episode dekhoongi to update daal doongi promise but may be get time….**

**NOW NEXT CHAPTER…. **

Everyone look towards Rajat what he said just now…Purvi look towards him but then thinks that it is part of his plan to make Dareya together…Rajat's mom is speechless she is standing as if someone hit her…

RM:Kya kaha tune?

Rajat:Maa maine sahii kaha hain I love Purvi main sirf usse pyaar karta hoon aur agar shaadi karunga to usse nahii to kissi se nahii…

RM:Cup kya bakwaas kara jaa raha hain teri shaadi pakki ho chukka hain aur ab tu ladki badalne ki baat karta hain tujhe pata hain uske baad Shreya ka kya hoga…

Rajat:Jo bhi ho maa lekin usse to better hoga jo aap uske saath karna chahti thi main uski zindagi barbaad nahii karunga…I will not marry her…

RM:To tujhe kya lagta hain hum log iss ladki ko apni bahu ke roop mein swikaar karenge…

Rajat:I don't think so if aap log mujhe apna beta samajh ke pyaar nahii kar sakte then isse pyaar karne ka to sawaal hi paida nahii hota…

RM:Yeh saari patti issi chudail ne padhai hain na tujhe isse to main aaj nahii chodungi…

She is going to slap her but Rajat comes in between…

Rajat:Maa sirf main nahii Shreya bhi yeh shaadi nahii karna chahti kyun Shreya vo bhi kissi aur se pyaar karti hain…

Everyone look towards Shreya standing at one side even not saying anything…

Rajat:Bolo na Shreya kit um Da…

Shreya:Maa main yeh shaadi nahii karna chahti kyun ki main Purvi ki life kharaab nahii karna chahti sahii yahii rahega ki hum Rajat aur Purvi ki shaadi ki baat kare vo dono ek dusre sach mein bahut pyaar karte hain…

SM:Par beta tera…

Shreya:Maa please samajhne ki koshish karo main kissi ka pyaar chin kar khush nahii reh paaungi…Rajat ko china mera kaam nahii hain…

SF:Shreya sahii keh rahii agar yeh shaadi kissi ko khushi nahii deti to koi zaroorat nahii aisi shaadi ki…

SM:Par iske baad Shreya ko kaun…

SF:Koi zaroor apnayega uske liye main apni beti ko aise kissi ke haath mein nahii dunga jo usse pyaar nahii karta humein sab bhool kar Daya aur Purbi aur Abhijeet aur Taarika ki shaadi ki baat karni chahiye…Aur Rajat aur purvi ki bhi if unke parents agree hain to…

RF:Theek hain…

Here everone went on talking the marriage proposal of Daya and Purbi and Abhijeet and Taarika…whereas RM moves to met Shreya's mother…

RM:Main vaada karti hoon behan ji main iss ladki ko do din mein yahaan se bhaga ke rahungi shaadi to Shreya aur Rajat ki hogi…

SM:Par behanji vo dono ek dusre se pyaar…

RM:Pyaar nahii hain sirf naatak hain…Iss ladki ko to main sahii track pe laaungi…

RM moves from there here Date is going to fix of ring ceremony….Daya looks towards Shreya as if he is saying to say once that she does'nt want him to marry someone else…

Pandit:2 din ke baad ki taareekh shubh rahegi…

TM:Do din zyada jaldi nahii ho gaya…

SM:Nahii ji theek hi hain jitni jaldi yeh shaadi ho jaaye utna acha hain tumhe to koi problem nahii hain Daya…

A fresh tear comes from Daya's eyes…He look towards Shreya…And lifts his head in no…Purbi look to both of them…

Purvi:Sir yeh naatak zyada lamba nahii ho gaya shaadi…

Rajat just look at her but says nothing…

Abhijeet:Daya kya baat hain tune shaadi ke liye haan kyun ki yeh jaannwe ke bavzood ki yeh sab naatak hain…

Taarika:Aur nahii to kya jab Rajat awaaz utha raha tha to tumhe bhi to kuch bolna chahiye tha…

Daya:Kya bolta…Tumhe kuch pata hi nahii hain…

Then Daya told them whole matter…

Taarika:What the hell aisa kaise kar sakte hain Shreya ke father humein unse baat karni chahiye…

Daya:Main soch raha hoon ki kal baat karoon…

Abhijeet:Theek hain par kal hum bhi tere saath chal lenge…

Daya comes to his house thinking about whatever happens…

**At Purvi's house**

At night Rajat comes at Purvi's house…

Purvi:Aap yahaan iss waqt kya kar rahe hain?

Rajat:I am sorry meri mom ki taraf se…

Purvi smiles lightly…

Purvi:Aap baithiye main coffee le ke aati hoon…

Rajat:Nahii mujhe coffee nahii caiye main bas I mean maine uss waqt jo kaha…

Purvi:Jo kaha I know vo naatak tha and main hurt nahii hoon…

Rajat looks at her helplessly he even not able to utter anything further here he had come to tell her about his feelings but she thinks all that as a prank…

_**Milke bichad jaate hain jis tarah do raaste….**_

_**Nayii manzil ki taraf….**_

Purvi:Sach kahoon to Raja tab mujhe farq nahii padhta I know that ki tum mujhse kabhi pyaar nahii karoge but I promise iss kaaran kabhi mera pyaar tumhare liye kam nahii hoga…

Rajat looks at her yes she is revealing her feeling but thinking all that as one sided love…

_**Aankhon mein reh jaati hain…**_

_**Umar bhar ki yeh vaadein….**_

Purvi:And mujhe acha laga ki mere dost ne apni dosti nibhaate hue mera support kiya thanks for it…

Rajat:No thanks mat bolo acha main tumhe ek baat kehna chahta tha…

Purvi:Haan bolo…

Rajat:Vo letter mein maine…

Purvi:I am not hurted please ab phir se sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahii hain…

Rajat:Acha main chalta hoon kal bureau mein milenge…

Purvi:Ok bye….

Rajat starts going as he comes to gate Purvi held his wrist and kisses at his cheek he looked at her with a blank plus shock expression…

_**Pyaar mein dard hain jo bhare na kabhi…**_

_**Mar ke hi khatm hoga ye safar…**_

_**Kaise kahe humein kitni mohabbat hain…**_

_**Kitni mohabbat hain….**_

Purvi:Thanks…Bye…

Rajat:Bye…

Rajat put his hand at his cheek and smiles and went from there…

**At Daya's house**

Daya somehow doze of at morning he is disturbed by a call when he saw the caller id his face fell but somehow he pick up the call…

Daya:Hello kya hain…

Person:Daya mujhe tumse milna hain ek zaroori baat karni hain…

Daya:Mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni Purbi do din baad humari sagaai tabhi baat kar lenge…

Purbi:Daya please baat meri nahii Shreya se related hain phir bhi nahii just once meet and talk to me…

Daya:Kahaan milna hain…

Purbi:Coffee shop mein Abhijeet aur Taarika ko bhi bulaa lena…

Daya:Ok…

He does'nt know why she call him but at the sake of shreya…Everyone reaches to coffee shop..

**At coffee shop**

Abhijeet:Kya baat hain…

Purbi:I know I hate you but still main nahii chahti ki because of me Shreya ki zindagi kharaab ho…Mujhe taqleef hoti hain ki Abhijeet ne mujhse waada karke mujhe Shreya se nahii milwaaya issliye maine Shreya ko jhoota cse bhi diya tha lekin…

Taarika:Jhoota case what do you mean…

Daya:We know that tum yeh batao ki tumne yahaan kyun bulaaya hain…

Purbi:Shreya mere kaaran tumhe nahii chod rahii balki apne father ke kehne pe tumhe chod rahii hain…

Daya:Humein yeh bhi pata hain…

Purbi:What the hell jab tumhe sab pata hain then shaadi ke liye haan kyun ki uske father yeh sochte hain ki maine unki zaroorat mein madad ki issliye vo mere khaatir apni beti ki life spoil kar rahe hain aur tum log ho sab jaan ke bhi kuch nahii kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet:Hum kya kar sakte hain ab tumhari tarah Shreya ke father ke saamne hum naatak to nahii kar sakte…

Purbi:Dekho maine uncle ke saamne tumhe kal sunaaya tha jisse unhe yeh lage ki main achi nahii hoon and vo shreya ko galat samajh rahe hain but sab ulta padh gaya hain…Mujhe samajh nahii aa raha main kya karoon mere saare plan flop jaa rahe hain ab tum log hi kuch socho…

Taarika:Plan to hain mere paas but still Shreya ke father ke mann se uske liye nafrat kam karne ke liye tumhari space hatane ki zaroorat nahii hain we have to realise him that she is good…

Purbi:So hum kitna lamba yeh naatak karenge dekho kal sagaai hain humare paas time nahii hain…

Daya:Ab sirf ek raasta hain ki main Shreya ko bhool jaaun…Mujhe nahii lagta ki vo apne father ko oppose kar ke kuch bolegi….

Taarika:Kaise nahii bolegi uske saamne aise haalat paida kar do…

Abhijeet:Matlab…

Purbi:Hum uske saamne pyaar ki acting kar sakte hain usse jealous kar sakte may be vo kuch bole…

Daya:But sirf ek din hain aur jaise vo kal ro rahii thi I don't think so she will be ready for it…

Purbi:We have left with no other option please agree for it…

Daya can't denied because it is the only way he could get his love back…Duo went for bureau but Taarika once wants to clear the matter that why Purbi wants to help them…

Taarika:Kya main jaan sakti hoon why you want to help us…

Purbi:This is none at your business…

Taarika;I know that but please tell me kyun madad kar rahii ho humari I know you stillwant Daya in your life…

Purbi:No not still pehle chahti thi ab nahii…

Taarika:Vahii pooch rahii hoon kyun madad kar rahii ho humari…

Purbi:I don't want to share it utna kaafi hain I promise my Daya aur Shreya ke beech mein nahii aaungi and better rahega kit um mujhse sawaal na karo to…

Purbi went from there…Taarika feels something fishy but does'nt able to manipulate anything…Hence went to forensic lab…

**At bureau**

Here at bureau as Duo enters they saw Shreya busy with files their other team mates comes and congratulates for marriage…

Freddy:Vaise Daya sir aap to chupe rustam nilkle itne saalon mein bhi Purbi se contact choda nahii…

Daya gave them a sly smile whereas Shreya is noticing his face expressions…

Daya:Pyaar hota hi aisa hain ek baar ho jaaye to choda nahii jaata Abhijeet se hi le lo chaar saal baa dab Taarika ka hone jaa raha hain…

Abhijeet:Arre mere mann mein to ladoo ka pahaad photo raha hain…

Pankaj:Sir aisa mat bola karo bhook lagne lagti hain…

Freddy:Chinta mat kar kal jitna marzi ho utna khaayenge…Koi maamuli baat hain humare dono Senior Inspectors ki sagaai…Kyun Shreya…

Shreya:Ya yes mera matlab hain smile…

Abhijeet:Shreya…

Shreya:Ji sir…

Abhijeet:I am sorry Shreya means tumhe maine kitna tang kiya na Daya ka naam leke balki tum to usse pyaar bhi nahii karti thi agar karti to chup thore na rehti…

Rajat:Good morning Sir sorry main late ho gaya…

Duo just wishes him and then look towards Shreya…

Shreya:Its ok sir mujhe buraa nahii laga aur har kissi ko uska pyaar milee isse achi kya baat ho sakti hain…

Daya:Bilkul theek kaha tumne Shreya vaise main kitna lucky hoon apna pyaar paake…

Shreya just gave a smile to him…

Pankaj:Vaise shaadi to Purvi aur Rajat sir ki bhi ho rahi hain….

Purvi:Shaadi nahii sagaai…

Pankaj:Ok sagaai…

Everyone are busy at their gossip…Shreya is standing as a statue meanwhile Purvi got a call…

**At call…**

Purvi:Hello Cid bureau…

Person:Har waqt Cid bureau bolna zaroori hata hain tumhare liye shopping ke liye mall mein aao…

Purvi:Par aunty yahaan kaam…

RM:Kaam kal bhi ho sakta hain kal tumhari bête ke saath sagaai hain rasam to nibhaani padegi na aao jaldi aur haan Rajat ko mat batana ki maine tumhe bulaaya main bhi apni bahu se khaatir daari karwaaon…

Purvi:Ji aunty aayi abhi…

Rajat:Kiska phone tha…

Purvi:Kissi ka nahii main bas aise hi jaa rahii thi kal ke liye dress kharedni hain…

Rajat:Maa ka phone tha haan ab tum jhoot bhi bologi…

Purvi:Please Raja tab tum chilaana mat dekho pehle hi Daya sir plan kar rahe hain na Shreya ko mannane ke liye to humein bhi apna kaam karna chahiye please mujhe jaane do…

Rajat:Kisne manna kiya main bhi saath chal raha hoon chinta mat karo tumse durr rahunga but tab bhi saath honga chalo ab…

Rajvi went from there….Here Shreya comes to Daya's desk…

Shreya:Daya sir I am sorry…

Daya:Kyun Shreya kya hua?

Shreya:I know aap ko mere kaaran ek aisi ladki se shaadi karni padh rahii hain jisse aap nahii karna chahte but main majboor hoon…

Daya puts hand at her forehead…

Daya:Its ok shreya I can understand tumhare liye beti hone ka farz nibhaana zyada zaroori hain…

Shreya:Aisi baat nahii hain Daya sir…

Daya:Aur tum chinta mat karo main Purbi ke saath khush hoon…Finally kal humare beech mein sab theek ho gaya pata nahii ek kiss mein kitni taakat hoti hain…

Shreya gave a horrified look to daya but he changes his glance…

Daya:Pata nahii main kab kamzor par gaya aur maine usse…

Shreya:Kiss kar diya…Yeh kaisi kamzori hui aap aisa kaise…

Daya:Arre tum to bhadak rahii ho tum yahii to chahti thi na…

Shreya just hits her leg at his desk and went to her desk…Abhijeet look to each drama from distance…

**At call**

Abhijeet:Hello Taarika ji…

Taarika:Kya hain Abhijeet iss waqt call kyun kiya hain abhi main busy hoon…

Abhijeet:Aap business baad mein karna main to yeh keh raha tha ki kya plan banaya aapne waah waah kaabile taareef hain sach mein aapka koi jawaab nahii…

Taarika:Abhijeet tumhe yeh baat karni hain…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji nahii main soch raha tha kyun na hum apni shaadi abhi kar lein aur wedding night bhi manna le abhi romantic month hain…

Taarika:Abhi you mean phone par…

Abhijeet:Vaise idea buraa nahii hain phone par chaliye aap bhi baahar aa jaayiye main bhi neeche hoon…

Taarika:Acha to ab kya kare hum shaadi mein…

Abhijeet:Iss hawwa ko mehsus kariye aankhen band kariye ehsaas kariye ki main aapke paas mein hoon…Hum dono haath thaam kar saath phere le rahe hain phir main aapki maag pe sindoor bharta hoon…Phir hum sab ke paanv chute hain and then seedha wedding night…

_**Tumko chuu ke bhu chune ko**_

_**Karta hain dil….**_

_**Paake bhi pane ko karta hain dil….**_

Taarika smiles lightly….

Taarika:Acha to tumhare hisaab se shaadi bas aise hi ho jaati hain…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji aap humari wedding night mat barbaad kariye dekhiye phir main aapko ek kiss karta hoon muah…

_**Awargi aane lagi haan**_

_**Saanson mein khushboo chaane lagii…**_

_**Dil pe diwaangi chaa gayii iss kadar…**_

_**Band aankhon se bhi mujhko aaye nazar….**_

Taarika smiles at his antics…

Taarika:Ho gaya ab main rakhoon romance baad mein karenge…

Abhijeet;Aise kaise bad mein abhi to meri baari aayi hi nahii…

Taarika:No way abhijeet main iti pagal nahii hoon sab kuch itni jaldi main nahii soch sakti…

Abhijeet:Kya aap Taarika ji aaj humari wedding night hain aur aap kiss karne se Sharma rahii hain…

Taarika:Abhijeet tum pagal ho bevkoof ho…

Abhijeet:Wah aapki gaali bhi mujhe kiss jaisi lag rahii hain bas ek kiss mil jaati to yeh banda marne se bach jaata…

Taarika:Yeh kya mazzak hain Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Ok sorry chaliye aapka mann nahii hain to main aisi baat nahii karunga kabhi nahii humari kiss ek sapna hi sahi…

Taarika can feel his disappointment…What that she never wants…

Taarika:Muaaaaaah…

_**Kaise kahe humein kitni mohabbat hain…**_

_**Ho kitni mohabbat…**_

Abhijeet gave a shock expression…

Abhijeet:Kya kiya aapne…

Taarika:Kyun Pati dev ab aapko apni biwi ki kiss pe…

Voice:Taarika tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho…

Taarika took down his phone…

Taarika:Salunke sir…

Abhijeet cuts the call at that moment…

Salunke:Kya kar rahii ho Taarika…Shopping nahii karni tumhe apni sagaai ki…

Taarika:Karni hain matlab main jaaon…

Salunke:Haan haan zaroor jaao jaao…

Here Daya got a call…

Daya:Hello jaanu…MUah…

Shreya look at him with a weird look…

Daya;Oh shopping acha zaroor kyun nahii chalet hain na haan haan zaroor jot um chaho darling…

Daya starts going after cutting the call…

Shreya:Sir aap kahin jaa rahe hain…

Daya:Haan vo kal ke liye dress leni hain issliye shopping ke liye jaa raha hoon…

Shreya:Main bhi aap ke saath chaloongi…

Daya:Yeh kaisa mazzak hua Shreya tum mere aur meri jaan ke beech mein haddi kyun bann rahii ho…

Shreya:Ho gaya aapka hadii mera mann to kar raha hain ki aapka murder kar doon agar mujhe pata hota na ki aap aise hain to…

Daya:To…

Shreya:To main mujhe nahii pata kya karti…Main aapke saath chal rahii hoon aur haan aapki jaan ke beech mein haddi nahii banoongi balki poora haddi ka pahaad rakh dungi…

Daya:Shreya tum aise kaise baat karti ho mujhe acha nahii lagta agar jaan ne dekh liya to…

Shreya:To means main khud ko issliye change karoon kyun ki aapki jaan…Aap bahut buree hain sir mujhe laga aap mujhe samajhte hain but nahii aap to…

Daya:Main to…

Shreya:Kuch nahii ab chale shopping ko kyun ki aap ki jaan meri behan lagti hain aur uski shaadi mein main bhi kuch pehnoongi…

Daya:Nahii pehnogi to bhi chalega…

Shreya:What?Chup rahiye aap kitne badtameez hain aap…

Here everyone comes to shopping mall….

HERE at RAJVI…

Purvi is holding about 15 bags…

RM:Dekho yeh saare kapde vagerah humare khaandan ke hisaab se please inhe pehan lena sabke saamne humari naak katane ki zaroorat nahii hain…

Purvi:Ji aunty main pehan loongi…

RM:Acha main ab jaa rahii hoon haan itna to pata hain na ki ladke ki angoothi tumhe choose karni hain maanti hoon aaj tumhare bahut paise kharch ho gaye par kya kare humare yahaan sab aise hi kapde pehnte hain…

Purvi:No I 'll manage…

RM:To theek hain main chalti hoon…

She goes from there…And then Purvi is about to fall from these bags…Rajat comes and held those bags…

Rajat:I am sorry yaar meri maa na kitna kharcha hua…

Purvi:Zyada nahii tha…

Rajat:Tum sahii sahii bol rahii ho yaa main dukaan waalo se poochoon…

Purvi:Main manage kar loongi…

Rajat handover her rupees…

Rajat:Yeh lo angoothi…

Purvi;Main aapse kaise…

Rajat;Purvi abhi baba ki jaan ki zimedari zyada important hain main baaki sab sambhaal lunga…Aur haan jab tak yeh dost tumhare saath hain tumhe kabhi khud ko akela samajhne ki zaroorat nahii hain…

Purvi smiles…

Purvi:To chalo chale…

Rajat:Ok…

Rajat took all bags and both of them went out of mall….Here at sametime Dareya and Abhirika enters to mall…

Purbi:Hii darling acha hua tum aa gaye chalo ab hum khareed le…

She kisses at Daya's cheek and both move to one direction whereas abhirika move at other direction…Shreya follows Daya and Purbi…

Daya start selecting her dress and for each word both shakes hand or either she kisses at his cheek or hug him this all make Shreya feels more insecure…

Daya:Purbi yeh dress tum pe bahut achi lagegi…

Purbi:Ok Darling main abhi try kar ke aati hoon…

And she moves from there Shreya is behind some clothes suddenly she is notr able to see both Daya and Purbi…She searches them as she turns she saw Daya standing…Her eyes got widened seeing that…

_**Mohabbat bhare lamho ki hain hassi kahaaniyan…**_

_**Pyaar ke liye hi milli hain….**_

_**Humein zindaganiyan…**_

Shreya;Daya sir aap yahaan…

Daya:Yahin main pooch raha hoon tum yahaan se humein chup chup ke kyun ghoor rahii ho…

Shreya:Main main to nahii ghur rahii aapko zaroor koi galat fehmi hui hogi mujhe to acha lag raha hain…

Daya:Acha to tumhe acha lag raha hain jab…

He puts her hand on his and starts rubbing as Purbi is rubbing at his…She closes her eyes in order to feel that moment…

_**Pyaar hi ishq hain pyaar hi khuda…**_

_**Khuda hi jaane kab khatm ho yeh safar…**_

Daya:Acha lag raha hain jab vo mere haath ko chuu rahii hain haan to aankhen kyun band kar rahii ho phir to yeh bhi acha lag raha hoga jab vo mujhe sab ke saamne cheek pe kiss kar rahii hain aise…

Daya bends down and kisses at her cheek…Her eyes got widened…

_**Kaise kahoon mujhe kitni mohabbat hain…**_

_**Kitni mohabbat hain…**_

_**Aaa….lala….**_

_**Kitni mohabbat hain….**_

Shreya:Daya sir aap…

Daya puts hand at her lips…

Daya:Shhh zyada mat bolo I love you Purbi…

Shreya jerks him behind…

Shreya:My name is Shreya aaj tak kabhi mujhe I love you bola nahii aaj bol rahe ho to kissi aur ke naam se aap pagal ho gay eek hi din mein mera pyaar bhool gaye I will never talk to you…

She moves from there and Daya smiles…

Daya:Just yahii words kal sabke saamne bologi to mujhe sabse zyada khushi hogi…

Here Abhirika after shopping went to canteen…

Abhijeet:Vaise Taarika ji kaisa laga aapko humari first night…

Taarika:Horrible…

Abhijeet:Kyun mere kisses ache nahii lage…

Taarika:Nahii beech mein sasur ji ache nahii lage…

Abhirika shares a laugh…

Taarika:Yeh kaun aadmi hain…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji yeh galat baat hain aapka hone waala pati saamne baitha hain aur aap hain ki kissi aur ko ghur rahii hain…

Taarika hits at his hand…

Taarika:Arre vo Purbi ke saath vahaan dekho…

Abhijeet turns and saw a man taunting Purbi and shocked by that scenario…

**Uff so end this chapter here to ab aap mein se jo jo lamba chapter enjoy karna chahte the unke liye meri taraf se biggest gift….Pata nahii humare Dareya ab kabhi saath dikhe yaa nahii but still agar aisa hua to this is my last update aur if koi hope rahii them zaroor hi next update hoga and please guys DO REVIEW…I really needed your support…**

**To aage kya hoga kya Shreya karegi izhaar e mohabbat?Kya Rajat Purvi ko apni real feeling express kar paayega?Kya dekha humare lovey dovey abhirika ne?Kya hoga jaanne ke liye PLEASE REVIEW and please pray that nothing happen to our dareya…**

**Next update may take time…**

**Thanks for reading….**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter…**_

_**Sorry for spelling mistake and late chapter but ab aisa hota rahega…**_

_**Thanks for written update Rajvi 15 and Raveena Negi…**_

_**Now next chapter…**_

Purbi:Tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho maine kaha than a ki mera peecha mat karna…

Man:Tumhara peecha to main tab tak nahii chodunga jab tak tum mujhe mere kaam ke paise nahii de deti itni mehnat ki thi paise to chahiye hi…

Purbi:Dekho agar yahaan humein kissi ne dekh liya to tumhare paise dhare ke dhare reh jaayenge please jaao abhi yahaan se please go…

**Man goes from there….Abhirika comes to ask Purbi about the matter…**

Abhijeet:Vo aadmi kaun tha Purbi…

Purbi:Vo aise hi koi baat nahii humein chalna chahiye I think dekhte hain Shreya ne kuch kaha yaa nahii…

**Abhirika nodded their head and moves with Purbi but something is disturbing them this time also…**

Daya:Boss tumhe pata hain kya hua…

Abhijeet:Haan tune Shreya ko kiss kiya…

Daya:Tumhe kaise pata…

**Abhijeet starts laughing…**

Abhijeet:Matlab sach mein pagal main to teri taang kheech raha tha…

**Daya gave him an innocent smile…**

Daya:Aur mujhe laga ki…

Taarika:Ki hum tumhe chup ke dekh rahe the…Daya hum aise bhi nahii hain…

Daya:Bas now I hope so Shreya kuch soche iss baare mein…

Purbi:Mujhe nahii lagta Daya ki usse itni si baat se kuch zyada farq padega tumhe usse thora aur pareshan karna chahiye main usse ache se jaanti hoon agar phir se kissi ne uske saamne naatak kar diya na to uska dil pighal jaayega…

Daya:Matlab tum chahti kya ho main apni Shreya ko roe ke liye chod doon yeh tumhare kaam hain main usse aur rota hua nahii dekh sakta aansoo uske nikalte hain lekin dard mujhe bhi hota hain…

Abhijeet:Daya isme gussa karne ki baat nahii hain uska vo matlab nahii tha…

Daya:To kya matlab tha ki main isse pyaar ki acting karoon mera dimaag sahii jagah pe hain kharaab nahii hua hain jo Shreya ka muh khulvaane ke liye main baar baar kissi aur se chipkoon…

Taarika:Daya tum zyada sentimental ho rahe ho Purbi yeh nahii kaha kit um usse chipko Shreya ko tang karne ko keh rahii hain aur tum ho ki kuch zyada hi over react kar rahe ho please samajhne ki koshish karo agar tumne isa nahii kara na to Shreya tumhari kabhi nahii ho paayegi….

**Daya looks at both of them and then nodded his head silently…**

Daya:Theek hain main thori derr mein uske ghar chalta hoon…

Abhijeet:Thori derr mein nahii bhai sahib aap abhi humare saath chaliye…

**Here Purvi comes to her house…Suddenly someone knocks at her door…**

Purvi:Ab kaun hain?

**Purvi goes and shocks to see the person not the person but its behaviour she just enters to her room and sits…**

Person:Uncle kaise hain?

Purvi:Theek hain tujhe kya hua itna hyper kyun ho rahii hain Shreya…

Shreya:Kyun agar tu totally procrastinated hain uske bavzood bhi main tere saath adjust kar sakti ho then kyat u mera rude behaviour nahii seh sakti…

Purvi:Aisa nahii hain Shreya I mean itna gussa kyu hain?

Shreya:Main gussa nahii hoon kya lagta hain aise naatak karenge mere saath to mujhe buraa lagega kabhi bhi nahii bhaad mein jaaye…

Purvi:If I am not wrong I think you are talking about Daya sir…Par Daya sir kissi ka dil nahii tod sakte to koi aur hoga…

Shreya:Kyun vo kya sab kuch theek karne ka certificate le ke janme hain Bechara Rajat itna acha hain usme tujhe hazaar kami dikhti hain lekin unn sadoo ullo mein koi kami nahii dikhti…

Purvi:Same yeh words Rajat ko shobha dete hain Daya sir ko nahii…Tu na gusse mein pagal ho jaati hain…

Shreya:Kyun Rajat ne aaj tak teri help nahii ki…

Purvi:I mean ki hain lekin har baar as a friend and main kuch aur hi samajhti rahii shayad issliye uss pe gussa aata hain…But tu jo Daya Sir ke baare mein keh rahii hain na vo vaise bilkul sahii nahii hain…Vo to tujhse kitna pyaar karte hain ki sirf tere kehne se Purbi tak se shaadi ke liye haan kar diya…

Shreya:What kar diya koi ehsaan nahii kiya hain aaj mall mein aise chipak rahe the…

Purvi:Daya Sir chipak rahe the…

**Shreya gets silent and noticed that all the time Purbi is coming close to him not he…**

Shreya:Nahii matlab phir bhi vo rok bhi to nahii rahe the na vo bhi to galat hain…

Purvi: Rokte kaise apni bekaar kasam jo tune di hain mann to kar raha hain na do kheecha ke jhaapad lagaon matlab tu yeh soch bhi kaise sakti hain…

**Shreya puts her hand at her waist and stands up…**

Shreya:What do you mean soch bhi kaise sakti hain acha to tu Rajat uss aadmi ne poore samaaj ke saamne pyaar ka izhaar kiya and Queen Victoria ko lagta hain ki vo sirf ek prank tha means sabke saamne koi naatak nahii karta…Tere liye apni mom tak se ladh gaya and once more our beauty queen ko lagta hain vo bhi naatak tha…

Purvi:Acha apni Galati dikhti nahii hain cutest Shreya jis insaan jaan se zyada pyaar karti hain usse chod rahii hain kabhi socha hain uske baad unka kya hoga aur Rajat Sir mujhse pyaar nahii karte nahii karte nahii karte….

Shreya:Unhone tujhe officially propose bhi kiya tha…

Purvi:Means agar Daya Sir tujhe officially propose karte to tu shaadi ke liye nahii bolti…

Shreya:Vo main tab soch leti…Aur Rajat ki baat pe tujhe kab vishwas hota jab vo apni jaan mein khelta tere liye…

Purvi:Who the hell said that uss bekaar se letter ki baat ko jhoot keh de vahii kaafi hain idiot kahin ka…

**Shreya hits her by cousion…**

Shreya:He is my best frind how you said that…

**Purvi hits her by other cousion…**

Purvi:And Daya Sir is like my brother tune isa kaise bola…

**Both starts fighting atlast there is a knock at door both looks at that direction and looks to Rajat 's mother standing…She sees the messy room and makes her face then she looks on Purvi…**

RM:Tum aise future mein apna ghar sambhalogi…

Purvi:Sorry Aunty vo main abhi theek kar deti hoon…

RM:Rehne do rehne do agar ache khaandaan se hoti to yeh aata na..

Shreya:Aunty aap ko koi haq nahii hain Purvi ki self respect pe ungli uthaane ka aur ek aur baat Purvi ke father abhi abhi theek hue hain ho sake to aap dheere bolein…

RM:Main tumse baat karna zaroori nahii samajhti…

Shreya:Haan but still mujhe apne ghar ki rakhail bana rakhne ke liye itna bada game khel sakti hain…

RM:Tum zubaan samabhal ke main Purvi se baat kara chahti hoon agar tumhari bakwaas ho gayii ho to jaao yahaan se…

Shreya:Par…

Purvi:Shreya please agar tu aur aunty aise ladenge to Papa zaroor pareshan honge please jaa tu main thori derr mein baat karoongi…

Shreya:Koi zaroorat ho to phone karna…

RM:Kyun kaid khaane mein chod jaa rahii hain usse phone karna…

Shreya:Nahii aise hi aur ek baat aur Person gesture is more important then their family hope aapko kabhi samajh aaye…

**Shreya moves from her house…Suddenly at midway her mobile phone rangs…**

Shreya:Haan Rajat bolo kya baat hain…

Rajat:Vo mom tumhare ghar mein hain kya kahin vo phir se Purvi ko pareshan to nahii kar rahii…

Shreya:Mujhe tumse milna hain kya hum mere ghar pe mil sakte hain abhi please sirf tumse baat karni hain…

Rajat:Ok main aa raha hoon…

**Shreya comes to her house and Rajat comes at same time both of them are looking at different direction hence colloids and Rajat holds her by hand…Meanwhile Daya is coming to talk with Shreya and then saw both Rajat and Shreya at that position…**

**Rajat makes her stand…**

Shreya:Vo I am sorry…

Rajat:No I am sorry vo mera dhyaan nahii tha…

**Same time Rajat looks at Daya who goes from there at anger…**

Rajat:Vo Daya…

Shreya:Please Rajat pehle meri baat suno yeh sab kya hain haan tumhe pata hain Aunty Purvi ko kitna tang kar rahi hain aur tumne usse yeh tak nahii bataya kit um usse pyaar karte ho yeh kaam tum khud karoge yaa tumhare hisse ka proposal bhi main karoon…You know na Purvi ne kitna saha hain phir bhi

Rajat:Maine usse propose kiya tha…

Shreya:Right phir usse koi ghatiya sa letter de ke manna kar diya tha…For god sake vo to yahii sochegi na ki tumne naatak kiya tha…

Rajat:To main kya karta tum jaanti ho na mumma ko abhi vo itna nautanki kar rahii hain to tab kya karti…

Shreya:Hum samaj ke baare mein soch ke apne faisle kyun badle usse kyun chodhe jisse hum pyaar karte hain…

**Rajat looks at her…**

Rajat:Ye tum keh rahii ho then tum kya kar rahii ho Shreya theek hain main aaj hi jaa ke Purvi ko sab sach bata dunga but aaj tum bhi samaj ke baare mein na soch ke Daya sir ko sach bol dogi promise…

Shreya:Rajat meri baat…

Rajat:Please Shreya no excuses humari life kahin na kahin hum dono bevkoofiyon ke kaaran kharaab ho rahii hain please bol do na…

Shreya:Fine main bhi jaanugi…

Rajat:OK to main chalta hoon Purvi ke ghar…

**Shreya nodded and Rajat moves from there….**

**Here Abhirika comes to Daya…**

Abhijeet:Kya hua tu itna gussa mein vaapas kyun aa gaya…

Taarika:Daya ab tum kuch bologi bhi yaa phir hum guess hi karte rahe ki baat kya hain…

Daya:Shreya ko koi farq nahii padhta hain ki main kissi ke bhi saath rahoon aur agar ab usse farq nahii padhta why should I care for her…

Abhijeet:Baat kya hain yeh batayega…

Daya:Main jab uske ghar gaya than a to vo Rajat ke saath thi…

Taarika:To Rajat aur vo friends hain agar main tumhare saath reh sakti hoon to Shreya kyun nahii isme over react karne ki kya baat hain…

Daya:Taarika vo baat nahii Rajat ne usse pakda hua tha…

Abhijeet:Arre vo gir rahii thi sambhal liya to kya problem hain and Rajat Purvi se pyaar karta hain yeh jaante ho na tum…

Daya:Phir bhi main nahii manaunga usse agar usse meri fikar nahii to mujhe bhi nahii…

**Daya goes from there and Abhirika looks at each other…**

Taarika:Yeh daya bhi na bacho ki tarah nautanki karta hain ab kya karein…

Abhijeet:Kya kare kya kare I think ab humein master plan use karna hoga…

Taarika:What?Humne koi plan banaya bhi tha jo master plan paida ho gaya…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji aap bas dekhte jaao…

**Here Purvi with Rajat's mother…**

Purvi:JI Aunty batayiye kya karna hain…

RM:Pehle jaao yeh saari pehan ke aao…

**Purvi looks at that saari it is really too beautiful but heavy…**

Purvi:Wow kitni khoobsurat hain Aunty aap mere liye laayi thank you so much aaj tak kabhi bhi koi bada mere liye gift nahii laaaya thank you so much…

**Purvi is going to hugs her but she takes a step back…**

RM:Please mujhe apni maa samajhne ki koshish mat karna…

**Purvi makes a face but says nothing…**

RM:Jaa ke iss dress ko pehan lo and haan phir humare ghar ki jewelleries bhi dekhoon to tumhare andar himmat hain inka wait sehne ki…

Purvi:Aap chinta mat kijiye Aunty main pehan loongi…

**Purvi goes and change at that clothes with heavy jewellery as she comes outside she is shock to see Rajat's mom with 3 more her friends…**

RM:Dekh kya rahii ho sabse aashirvaad lo…

**Purvi bends down and takes blessings…**

RM:Ye na meri bahu jitni khoobsurat hain na utna acha khaana banati hain aap log baitho yeh abhi sab ko khaana khilaayegi kyun Purvi…

**Purvi just nods her head..**

RM:To jaldi jaao beta…

**Purvi moves to kitchen…**

Purvi:Oh no khaana itne saare logon ke liye abhi to maid bhi nahii aayi ab main kya karoon agar inhone chilla diya to papa ka injection ke kaaran bhi uth jaayenge Shreya ko bulaaon…Nahii nahii vo to phir ladna start kar degi to kya karoon itne logon ka…

**As she is thinking suddenly someone holds her hand and as she is going to speak person puts hands at her lips….**

**Here Shreya's mobile rings…**

Shreya:Hello Taarika kya hua abhi phone kyun kiya….

Taarika:Shreya(Crying)…

Shreya:Kya hua Taarika tum ro kyun rahii ho sab kuch theek hain na bolo na…

Taarika:Shreya vo Daya…

Shreya:Kya hua Daya sir ko haan bolo Taarika chup kyun ho bolo na…

**As soon she says anything the call is cut Shreya looks at receiver she tries to dial the same number but phone is switch off hence she moves towards Daya's house…**

Taarika:Do you think Abhijeet humara plan kaam karega na…

Abhijeet:Kaise nahii karega aapke hone waale Pati ka jot ha…

Taarika:Wah Pati dev aaj kal aap bade romantic ho rahe hain…

Abhijeet:Acha to pehle kam tha aap ko pata nahii hain maine kitne ache acho ki love story ko track pe laaya hain…

**Taarika moves her hands at his neck…**

Taarika:Bas apne mein late ho gay eek I love you bolne mein to haklaana shuru ho jaata tha…

**Abhijeet catches her by waist…**

Abhijeet:Vo to sirf I love you ki baat the aap chahe to aage ka carry on kar sakta hoon…

**And he bends and kisses at her neck…**

Taarika:Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Kya Taarika ji aapko pata nahii hain Hindustani mahila apne pati ko naam se nahii bulaati…

Taarika:Acha to kya boloon Aji sunte hain…

**Abhijeet gave a cute smile…**

Abhijeet:Aap chahe to bol sakti hain mujhe buraa nahii lagega…

Taarika:Dhat apni choro abhi baaki love stories ke baare mein socho…

**Here Purvi's mouth is covered as soon she sees the person she gaves a relieved smile…**

Purvi:Rajat aap…

Rajat:Shhh….Chilaao mat kissi ko pata chal gaya to…

Purvi:Sorry ok ok vaise aap yahaan aaye kaise…

Rajat:Kaise matlab khidki se…

**Purvi looks at window which is crack at downwards…**

Purvi:Aapne meri khidki tod di you…

**Purvi is about to hit him…**

Rajat:Oye kya kar rahii ho maar dologi dekh to lo haath mein chaaku hain…

Purvi:Sorry but tumne mere ghar ki khidki kaise todi main na tumhe…

Rajat:Le maharani ki madad karne aaya hoon thank full hona tu durr yeh mujhe hi sunna rahii hain…

Purvi:Sorry but main bahut pareshan hoon batao na main kaise banaon inke liye khaana hum order kar de.,..

Rajat:Tumhari umar kya hain…

Purvi:Tumhe nahii pata kisis larki se uski age poochna galat baat hoti hain…

Rajat:Madam hum yahaan manners nahii seekh rahe meri maa baahar Godzilla banni baithi hain agar unhe khaana nahii milaa na to tumhe khaa jaayenge and hotel se mangwaa le jitni aapki age nahii hain utne hotel mein vo khaana khaa chuki hain so yeh plan fail…

Purvi:To ab kya kare…

Rajat:Jaao watchman ban jaao…

Purvi:Matlab…

Rajat:Matlab main khaana bana rahaa hoon tum vahaan khare hoke dekho koi aa na jaaye…

Purvi:Sachi mein tum khaana banaoge…

Rajat smiles at her…

Purvi:Thank thank you I love you…

**And she kisses at his cheek and just went outside…**

**Rajat smiles touches his cheeks and starts cooking…**

**About 1 hour…**

Purvi:Rajat ab aunty chilaa rahii hain vo kabhi bhi yahaan aa jaayengi tum jaao yahaan se…

Rajat:Haan bas tum aise hi sabji chalaate rehna main jaa raha hoon…

**As he starts going…**

Rajat POV:Shreya ne to baat karne ko kaha tha kahoon yaa nahii…

Purvi:Kya hua jaana nahii hain…

Rajat:Haan jaa raha tha main keh raha tha ki…

Purvi:Kya?

Rajat:Ki vo main bolna chahta tha ki…

Purvi:Ab jaldi bolo koi aa jaayega…

RM:Kahaan ho Purvi khaana ban gaya…

Purvi:Aunty tum kudo kudo…

**Rajat is at window…**

Rajat:Main kud raha hoon par mujhe ek baat karni hain…

Purvi:Rajat abhi kudo yaar please kya kar rahe ho…

Rajat:Mian yeh keh raha tha ki main shaadi ke baad ghar ka khaana nahii banaonga…

**Purvi leaves his hand in his sudden stroke…**

Rajat:Aaaaah!

RM:Kya hua Purvi…

Purvi:Kuch nahii aunty khaana ban gaya main laati hoon…

**Purvi smiles looking at Rajat who is cleaning his clothes she holds her ears and goes to room…Her mother eats food and moves to her house without saying anything…**

**Here Shreya comes to daya's house as she rangs the bell Daya is at bathroom hence he is not able to come…She starts ringing bell very loud hence Daya thought that it may be Abhijeet he slightly opens the door and kept himself hides with door…Shreya in full stroke opens the door and enters…She does'nt able to see Daya since he is at backwards Daya immediately closes the door…**

Daya:Yeh kya hain Shreya koi aise kissi ke ghar mein aata hain…

**Shreya turns and just runs towards Daya and hugs him tightly…**

Shreya:Aap theek hain Daya pata hain meri to jaan hi nikal gayii thi yeh soch ke ki kahin aapko kuch ho gaya to…

**Daya hugs her back although he is angry with her but her tears makes him uncomfortable…**

**Daya patts her head…**

Daya:Kya hua Shreya main to theek hoon tum itna ghabrayi kyun ho…

**Shreya seperates from hugs…**

Shreya:Vo Taarika ne phone kiya main darr gayii daya mujhe kuch samajh hi nahii aa raha tha ek pal ko aisa laga jaise meri poori zindagi khatm ho gayii…

Daya:Vo naatak kar rahe honge tum bhi na unki baat ko serious le leti ho…

**Shreya hits him at chest…**

Shreya:What do you mean vo naatak kar rahe hain aap ki to job hi chinta kare vo duniya mein sabse bada nautanki baaz hain aapko apna khayaal rakhna nahii aata koi bache thore nah ain aap…

Daya:I know Shreya main bacha nahii hoon and tum meri kyun chinta kar rahii ho tumhe kahaan farq padhta hain kissi cheez se…

**Shreya turns him…**

Shreya:Mujhe farq padhta agar koi aapko kiss kare to mujhe taqleef hoti hain agar aapko kuch ho to mujhe taqleef hoti hain because I love you bahut pyaar karti hoon aapse…

Daya:Acha to aaj subah Rajat ke saath kya kar rahii thi…

Shreya:Rajat mere bhai jaisa hain jaise Purvi aapki behan jaisi kuch bhi bakwaas karte hain…

Daya:Aisa hain…

Shreya:Ye sab chodiye batayiye aapko kahin chot to nahii lagii aapki tabiyat to theek hain kuch hua to nahii…

**He starts rubbing her hands at his soulder…**

**Daya takes her in hug…**

Daya:Main bilkul theek hoon bikul theek kkuch nahii hua hain mujhe and I love you too…

Shreya:Mera mann rakhne ki zaroorat nahii hain I know aap Purbi JIJI se pyaar karte hain…

**Daya kisses at her forehead…**

Daya:Agar usse pyaar karta to usse hi jataata…

Shreya:To mall mein…

Daya:Vo sab ek prank tha just to realise you kit um mere bina nahii reh sakti…

**Shreya hits him…**

Shreya:Vo to main jaaanti hi hoon…

Daya:To yeh naatak kyun kis ke liye yeh darr…

Shreya:Daya sir aap nahii samajh rahe hain Papa ne pehli baar kuch manga hain pata nahii kyun mera mann kehta hain ki mere ateet koi kadii hain jo unhe baandh rahi hain mujhe apnane ke liye aur shayad ussi kadii ke khaatir vo mujhse yeh chahte hain…

Daya:Main samajha nahii…

Shreya:Papa ki koi majboori hain main maanti hoon unhone mujhe kabhi nahii pyaar diya lekin haan kabhi nafrat nahii ki hain koi to baat hain jo unhe rok rahii hain aur uss baat ko jaanne ke liye maine aapko haan kahaan tha…

Daya:But Shreya humein ab late nahii karna chahiye tumhe pata hain even Purbi bhi humara saath de rahii hain tum shaadi ke liye haan kar do apne Papa ko samjhao ki apni zidd chod de…

**Shreya silently nodded her head…**

Shreya:Aap sahii keh rahe hain daya Sir chahe papa ho yaa koi bhi main ab aapko nahii chodungi kabhi nahii…

**With that she tightens her grip…**

Daya:Kya kapde bhi nahii pehnne dogi…

**Shreya seperates from hug and look at him with towel and she immediately turns…**

Shreya:Kya Daya Sir aapko tameez hain bhi yaa nahii jaayiye pehle kapde to pehniye aise aap chi…

Daya:Oho madam khud darwaaza tod ke aayi phir mera faayda uthaya aur ab khud Sharma rahii hain…

Shreya:Daya sir uss waqt main pareshan thi main jaa rahii hoon…

**She is about to go but Daya holds her wrist and turns her…And starts coming close to her…She thought he is about to kiss her…**

Shreya:Vo mujhe jaaana hain…

Daya:Chali jaana pehle meri would be wife ke haath ki coffee to pee lo…

**Shreya smiles and runs to kitchen she made coffee and after somechit chat moves from daya's house…**

_**So end this chapter here I don't know yeh story kab khatm hogi jitna jaldi chaho utni badii ho jaati hain I think maine aapko bore nahii kiya nad if nahii kiya please REVIEW so that mujhe bhi pata chale…**_

_**To aage kya hoga aap log sochiye I will try to update soon…**_

_**Thanks for reading… **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reviewing previous chapter…**

**Sorry for late update lekin ab to yeh hota rahega mere collage start ho gaye hain so ab FF mein rehna bahut mushkil hain still I will try my best…**

**Now next chapter… **

_Next afternoon…_

_Here Daya standing putting ring at Purbi's hand…Everyone applausing except of Rajvi , Shreya and Abhirika…_

_Daya:I promise Purbi I will keep you happy…_

_A fresh tear comes out of Purbi's eyes and she hugs Daya infront of everyone…_

_Purbi:Thank you so much Daya I love you…_

_Daya:I love you too and then he looks at shattered face of Shreya tears falling from her eyes it somehow pinches his heart also but something stops him…He holds Purbi's hand ansd moves from there…_

_Pandit :Ab aap bhi ladki ko angoothi pehnaayiye…_

_Pandit gives angoothi at Abhijeet's hand…Taarika looks at him with more hope…But Abhijeet looks at Shreya and then thinks something…._

_Abhijeet:I am sorry aunty uncle main yeh sagaai nahii kar sakta…_

_TF:Yeh kya rahe ho beta humare poore khaandaan ke log aaye hain agar abhi tum na kahoge to kaisa lagega…_

_Taarika:Abhijeet yeh kaisa bhadda mazzak hain please aise ghatiya mazzak mere saath mat kiya karo chalo rasam shuru karo…_

_Abhijeet:Taarika tum samajhti kyun nahii ho Shreya ki zindagi tabaah ho gayii hain Daya aur Purbi main yeh shaadi baat ko samajhne ki koshish karo…_

_Shreya:Aap kya keh rahe hain Abhijeet Sir mere saath jo hua uske kaaran aap Taarika…_

_TM:Please beta samajhne ki…_

_Abhijeet:I am sorry uncle aunty…_

_And by these words he moves from there all these incident make a full shock in everyone minds…RM moves to Shreya…_

_RM:Bahut buraa hua tumahre saath beta par dukhi mat ho sab theek ho jaayega kyun Rajat…_

_Rajat looks at his mother and then at Shreya he is not able to picturise anything…_

_Rajat:Haan Shreya main pata laga ke rahunga ki Daya sir ne…_

Shreya:Plss Rajat koi zaroorat nahii hain mujhe nahii jaanna unhone aisa kyun kiya mujhe bas itna pata hain ki main meri wajah se Taarika aur abhijeet sir ki zindagi kharaab nahii hone dungi…

Purvi:Shreya main tere saath chaloon…

RM:Arre aise kaise beta abhi to sagaai ki rasam bhi nahii hui…

Rajat:Jaise aap sagaai karwaana hi chahti thi Purvitum Shreya ke saath jaao main Abhijeet Sir se…

Shreya:Nahii Rajat main Abhijeet Sir se milne jaa rahii hoon tum Taarika aur uske family members ko samabhalo…Aur Purvi tum bhi yahii raho…

Here Shreya goes to Abhijeet…

Purvi comes to Taarika…

Taarika:Inn sab mein meri kya Galati hain Purvi abhijeet mujhe kyun sazza de raha hain maine to aaj tak uska saath diya na to who kyun nahii de sakka…

Purvi:Taarika sab theek ho jaayega tum bas thora intezaar karo Shreya abhi laati hogi Abhijeet Sir ko please tum bas khud ko sambhalo…

Taarika:Please Purvi tum abhi bhi mujhe khud ko sambhalne ko keh rahii ho jaao samjhao uss Shreya ko phir Abhijeet ko dono kissi ki feelings se koi matlab nahii hain bas unn ka matlab poora hona chahiye jo chahte ho gaya ab khush honge…

Rajat:Taarika aisa nahii hain tum galat samajh rahii ho vo dono to bas….

Taarika:Chale mumma papa shayad aaj ke liye itni bezzati kaafi hain…

TM:Taarika beta yeh tu kya keh rahii hain thora samajhdari se kaam lo…

Taarika:Maine Samajhdaari ka credit nahii liya hain maa main apni bezzati bardaasht kar saktii hoon aapki nahii please chaliye aap yahaan se…

Here Shreya with abhijeet…

Shreya:Kyun kiya aapne isa?

Abhijeet:Vahii to mujhe jaanna hain daya ne aisa kyun kiya phone pe to keh raha tha ki tum maan gayii ho then iss naatak ki kya zaroorat thi…

Shreya:Yeh main nahii jaanti Abhijeet Sir par abhi aapne jo kiya vo galat hain please jaa ke Taarika ko rok lijiye please…

Abhijeet:Kaise Shreya main kaise agar tum dono dukhi ho to main kaise khush reh sakta hoon haan main jaanna chahta hoon aur Taarika ko yeh samajhna chahiye…

Shreya:Kitna kuch samajhna chahiye…

Abhijee:Matlab…

Shreya:Abhijeet Sir aakhir kitni baar sirf unhe samajhna chahiye aapko pata hain yaa nahii andar log kya baatein kar rahe hain nahii na main batati hoon vo soch rahe hain ki aakhir Taarika mein aisi kaisi kami hain jo aap usse chod rahe hain…

Abhijeet:What nonsense…

Shreya:Log aisa hi sochte hain Abhijeet Sir aap ko kya lagta hain shaadi mazaak hain jo aap jab chahe tab haan kare aura b chod de kissi ka saath chodna itna asaan hota hain aap dosti ke liye pyaar ki kurbaani aakhir kitni baar doge….Main maanti hoon Dosti zaroori hain lekin pyaar se nahii please jaa ke rok lijiye unhe…

Abhijeet:Lekin main vo maan jaayegi…

Shreya:Jo humse pyaar karte hain vo humari har jazbaat ko samajhte hain aapne unhe dukh diya hain ho sakta hain vo thori derr gussa rahega lekin vo maan jaayengi…

Abhijeet goes towards hall…Here daya is looking at Shreya from distance…

Daya POV:I am sorry Shreya mujhe pata hain jo maine kiya hain vo galat hain lekin mere paas option nahii that um mujhse naa jaane kya kya expect kar rahii ho lekin maine sab bigaad diya main aisa hi hoon Shreya tum mujhse durr hi raho yahii acha hain tum durr raho bas…

Here Abhijeet comes to hall…

Abhijeet:Taarika kahaan hain Purvi…

Purvi:Vo Abhijeet Sir…

Abhijeet:Kya hua bolo Purvi…

Rajat:Sir vo chali gayii…

Abhijeet:What nahii vo aisa nahii kar sakti….Vo mujhe nahii chod sakti…Main usse abhi milta hoon…

Purvi:Nahii I think sir aapko usse kal milna chahiye vo abhi bahut gusse mein hain agar kuch kar baithi kal aap jaa ke sab kuch sort out kar lijiyega I hope you understand…

Rajat:Haan Sir shayad yahii theek rahega…

Next morning…

Purbi is at her room laughing badly…

Purbi:Kya plan banaya Uncle aapne bas mazza aa gaya Shreya aur daya humesha ke liye alag…

Shreya's dad:Maine kaha plan banaya maine to sirf usse workout kiya hain kaam to sab daya ne khud hi kar diya…

FLASHBACK STARTS…

At night Daya got a call from unknown number…

Daya:Hello kaun hain…

Person:Please Daya please kya tum beach pea a sakte ho dekho mujhe tumse baat karni hain yahaan meri jaan ko khatra hain…

Daya:Tum chinta mat karo Purbi main aa raha hoon…

After half an hour later Daya reaches there…

Daya:Purbi Purbi kahaan ho…

Purbi:Bachao bachao Daya kahaan ho tum…

Daya runs to that direction…He saw one guy trying to kiss Purbi…Daya goes there and beats them up Purbi's dress is cutted from side…He took her to the house…

Daya:Main Shreya ko call kar deta hoon vo tumhe le jaayegi…

Shreya's Dad:Koi zaroorat nahii hain…

Daya turns and saw Shreya's real Dad standing there…

Daya:Acha hua uncle aap yahaan mil gaye vo Purbi ke saath beach pe…

Shreya's dad:Mujhe pata hain kya hua hain…

Daya:Pata hain jab aapko pata hain ki Purbi ki zindagi khatre mein thi to aapne kissi ko bataya kyun nahii…

Shreya's Dad:Kisse batata Shreya ko vo to samajh hi nahii paa rahii kuch bhi aur tum to shaadi bhi nahii karna chahte Purbi se mujhe laga tha ki agar tum Purbi se shaadi kar loge to uski zindagi bach jaayegi nahii to yeh log usse aaj nahii to kal kha lenge…

Daya:What?Lekin agar aisa tha to tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahii Purbi…

Purbi:Kaise batati mujhe pata hain tum mere se nafrat karte ho to kaise main tumhe sab kuch batati…Mujhe pata hain kal ko main marr gayii to kya hoga zyada se zyada Shreya tut jaayegi aaj nahii to kal vo log uncle ko bhi maar denge Shreya thora tutegi lekin tum usse sambhal loge…

Daya:Par…

Shreya's Dad:Yahii theek rahega…

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Shreya's Dad:Mujhe nahii pata tha ki koi Cid officer itna emotional fool ho sakta hain sirf apne pyaar ko tutne se bachaane ke liye shaadi ke liye maan gaya vo…

Purbi:Maine kaha tha na uncle Daya hi ek hain jo humein humaare mission se rok sakta hain dekhiye khud bakhud shaadi ke liye maan gaya isse mera bhi kaam ho gaya aur aapka bhi…Mujhe Daya mil gaya aur aapko Shreya ka saath koi naa de aisa waqt shayad ab aapka kaam asaani se ho jaaye…

Shreya's Dad:Aisa hi hoga…

Both continues there talk but they are unnoticed that someone noticing there each activities through window the person is totally shocked what he hears further…He just runs outward may be he is searching someone finally hrve decided to call someone…

Person:Hello kya meri baat Purvi se ho sakti hain…

Purvi's Baba:Rajat vo abhi to gayii hain tumhi ne to usse blue berry restaurant mein bullaya na…

Rajat:Maine acha main dekhta hoon…

Rajat runs to his car and starts moving to that direction but at midway someone comes infront of his car…

Rajat:Purvi yeh kya pagalon ki tarah road cross kar rahii ho…

Purvi:Oh Mr main sahii se chal rahii thi tum nautanki kar rahe ho kahaan dhyaan rehta hain tumhara aur itne haaf kyun rahe ho…

Rajat:Ok I am sorry aur main tumhe kab bullaya jo tumne apne father ko kaha ki…

Purvi:Arre vo main bank jaa rahii thi Papa ko tension ho jaati issliye tumhara naam le liya…Par tumhe kya hua…

Rajat:Purvi mujhe tumhe ek baat batani hain…

Purvi:Bolo…

Rajat:Yahaan nahii chalo mere saath…

Purvi:Na baba na mujhe bahut kaam hain vaise mujhe tumse ek baat karni thi uss din tum kya bol rahe the shaadi ke baad khaana…

Rajat:Chudail yeh waqt nahii hain yeh sab baat karne ka bol raha hoon na zaroori baat hain tum phir shuru mat ho jaao…

Purvi:Aise baat kar rahe ho jaise meri garaj hain jaao nahii karti main tumse baat main to chali…

Purvi starts going Rajat hold her wrist and pulls her towards him and takes her in arms…

Purvi:Kya kar rahe ho koi dekh lega…

Rajat:Tum sunti kaha ho chalo ab…

Purvi sits with Rajat and moves with him…

Here Shreya enters to bureau there is no one except Daya hence she moves towards him…

Shreya:Good morning Sir…

Daya:Good morning Shreya…

Shreya tries to talk with him more but he kept himself busy at files and then she starts going…

Daya:Shreya ek minute…

Shreya turns in the hope that may be he would gave her a reason…

Daya:Vaise tum mujhe Sir na bulaaogi to bhi chalega ab to hum ek hi family ke hain…

Shreya:Nahii Sir ab humari family humesha ke liye alag hone waali hain…

She moves towards her desk by these words and here Abhijeet comes to Taarika house…

TM:Arre Abhijeet beta tum aao aao…

Taarika:Maa main lab ke liye nikal rahii hoon…

TF:Taarika pehle dekho to kaun aaya hain Abhijeet kal raat ko bhi usne phone kiya tha ghar bhi aaya tha lekin tum milna nahii chahti thi but ab to usse baat kar lo…

Taarika:Mujhe ajnabiyon se baat karne ka koi shauq nahii…

TM:Taarika beta sun to…

But Taarika moves from there…

Abhijeet:Aunty ji aap chinta mat kariye main Taarika ko manna loonga aap please bas tension mat lijiyega sab theek ho jaayega…

Suddenly his phone rang…

Abhijeet:Haan Rajat blueberry restaurant mein theek hain main pahunchta hoon haan haan main Daya ko aur Shreya ko nahii bataunga theek hain…

Abhijeet saw Taarika going he runs towards her direction…

Abhijeet:Taarika please ek baar meri baat suno…

Taarika:Dr Taarika right and please jo bolna hain kamse kam das kadam ki doori se bolo…

Abhijeet:Taarika I understand tum mujhse gussa ho but humein Purvi aur Rajat ne Blueberry restaurant mein bullaya please chalo…

Taarika:Main vahii jaa rahii hoon agar tumhare paas time ho to aa jaana…

Taarika left from there…

Here at bureau…

Shreya is keeping files and suddenly due to distraction she cuts her hand by scissor kept in table…

Shreya:Aaaaaaah….

Daya look towards her and then saw blood oozing from her hand first he tries to go but then he take a step back…Shreya looks towards him and then starts her work without dressing it…

Daya:Shreya jaa ke dressing kar lo…

Shreya:Mujhe nahii karna main theek hoon…

Daya:Tum sunti kyun nahii ho…

He comes towards her and tied his handkerchief at her hand…

Here Abhirika reaches to met Rajvi…

Taarika goes and sits beside Purvi without looking towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet:Kya hua Purvi kyun bullaya tumne yahaan …

Purvi:Maine kahaan bullaya kuch logon ko zyada shauq hain zabardasti uthaa ke lane ka…

Abhirika look towards Rajat…

Rajat:Arre vo main yeh sab Shreya ke Dad ka plan tha haan issi kaaran Daya sir ne Purbi se shaadi ki…

Abhijeet:What?

Then Rajat told him about whole incident…

Taarika:Chii koi itna cunning kaise ho sakta hain apni beti ki zindagi barbaad karne mein tulle hain had hain par vo aisa kyun kar rahe hain…

Rajat:Paiso ke liye…

Abhijeet:What par Shreya ke father I mean Shreya ke Tauji unhone to khud tumhari family se paise loan liye hain to unhe kya faayda hoga isse…

Rajat:Vo nahii Shreya ki mom ki property shayad uske naam hain issliye vo nahii chahte ki main bhi usse shaadi karoon aur phir Daya sir ko bhi hatta diya raaste se…

Taarika:I think phir yeh sab itna seedha bhi nahii hain…

Purvi:Shreya ko inn sab ke baare mein nahii pata…Pata chalega to kaisa lagega…

Abhijeet:Par daya ko to samajhna chahiye koi itne reason ke liye apne jeevan saathi ko chodhta hain…

Taarika looks towards him…

Taarika:Jinhe chodhna hota hain vo kuch bhi karte hain I think mujhe chalna chahiye…

Taarika starts going this time Abhijeet rush towards her…Here Purvi gave a dreadfull look to Rajat…

Rajat:Kya hua aise kya dekh rahii ho…

Purvi:Yahii baat karni thi tumhe…

Rajat:Haan bola than a important baat hain…

Purvi:Tum ek number ke idiot innsaan ho matlab ek ladki ko beech sadak se utha ke laaye aur baat tumhe apne dost ke welfare ki karni thi mujhe laga kuch romantic chodo tumse to umeed hi nahii rakhni chahiye pehle Shreya ke dad ka case solve ho to tumhe to main baad mein dekhoongi….

Rajat looks towards her…

Rajat:Tumhe iss waqt romance soojh raha hain meri maa ne tumhe aaj sham ko ghar pe bullaya hain aa jaana romance bhi hoga action ke saath…

Purvi:What?No rajat main nahii aaungi…

Rajat:Main tumhe bata raha hoon miss Purvi…

And Rajat moves from there…

Here Taarika comes to her car and saw ne Tyre puncture…

Abhijeet:Taarika ji ab to aap ki car bhi kharaab ho gayii ab to aap mere saath chal sakti hain…

Taarika:Hui nahii hain tumne ki hain….

Abhijeet:Baat to ek hi jaisi hai na Taarika ji mujhe aapse baat karni hain please…

Taarika:Mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni chahe tum aasmaan mein mera naam chaap do yaa mere liye kuch bhi karo I don't care mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni…

Abhijeet holds her both hand and kisses at her cheek…Then to her forehead he is about to kiss at her lips but Taarika jerks him…

Taarika:Kya kar rahe ho jataana kya chahte ho mujhe uss baat ko dukh dena chahte ho ki main pehle tumhe apna loon aur phir tum mujhe chod do aisa kabhi nahii hoga samaaj ke darr se mere mm baap tumhe maaf kar sakte hain main nahii mujhe tumse koi baat nahii karni please leave me alone…

Taarika took a taxi and moves from there…

Here at Bureau…Shreya comes and gave Daya his handkerchief…

Daya:Dressing karwaa li…

Shreya:Aapse matlab…

Daya:Shreya ab theek ho…

Shreya:Nahii jab tak yeh nahii jaan jaati ki aapne yeh sab kyun kiya theek kaise reh sakti hoon…

Daya:Shreya main Purbi se pyaar karta hoon…

Shreya:Karte the maine jogalti ki vo kyun khud dohra rahe hain I know aap mujhe pyaar karte hain bas koi baat hain jo aapko pareshan kar rahii hain and I promise you main pata laga loongi ek baat zaroor kahungi Daya sir meri zindagi mein aapse zyada important koi nahii hain issliye agar aap saath hain to main sab she sakti hoon…

Shreya just went to her desk…

**Uff end this chapter here next update mein time lag sakta hain shayad days weeks or month mujhe nahii pata just hope the best…Mera collage start ho gaya hain so vahaan jaana hain hostle mein net nahii hoga so story update karna to durr ki baat issliye humein yeh sehna hoga but still agar mujhe time milaa aur dareya track tab tak chalta raha to main story zaroor update karoongi…**

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
